


I Don't Want Us To Burn Out

by Permanence29



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Family, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Multi, Other, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Same-Sex Marriage, after Barden, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe child, failing marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permanence29/pseuds/Permanence29
Summary: Beca and Chloe's marriage is on the rocks. Chloe is trying to keep everything together, but Beca is too busy with work to realize how bad everything had gotten. Beca tries to fix everything before it's too late and she loses Chloe.





	1. Chapter One

Beca tiptoed up the stairs of her house, quietly creeping into the bedroom she shared with her wife, being careful not to wake her. As soon as she closed the door behind her though, there was movement in the bed.

“Becs?” Chloe mumbled tiredly and sat up in the bed to look at the small brunette.

“Hey, sorry I’m late, Tyler kept me in,” Beca apologised as she changed into boxer shorts and an old Barden shirt.

Chloe turned to look at the clock on her bedside table and deadpanned, “wow, you are really late. Again.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Beca sighed, kissing her wife as she crawled into bed.

“Don’t say sorry to me, say sorry to the little girl in the next room who asks why her mom isn’t there to tuck her into bed,” Chloe said, and guilt forms in Beca’s gut.

“I’m trying, Chlo.”

“You’ve been saying that for months and nothing has changed,” Chloe sighed, curling into her wife under the comforter. Beca wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss into the top of her head.

“Work is just crazy right now, but it’s going to settle down soon and I promise I’ll be here for dinner every night like I used to be.”

“I hope so, because I miss my wife,” Chloe said through a yawn.

“I haven’t gone anywhere Chlo, I’m still here and I’m still Beca,” She said and she heard Chloe let out a sigh.

“Sometimes it doesn’t feel like it,” Chloe said, her voice thick with sleep and Beca knew her wife was barely awake. Beca kissed the top of Chloe’s head again, whispering an “I’m sorry” before drifting off to sleep.

It was only a few hours later when Chloe woke up to the sound of her daughter’s cries in the next room. The two-year-old usually slept through the nights now so they didn’t have a baby monitor anymore but between Chloe being a light sleeper and having some killer mother instincts, the redhead was usually awake at the slightest whimpers. She crawled out of bed and padded into her daughter’s, and the two-year-old was sitting in her crib with her stuffed bunny cuddled in the crook of her neck.  

“Mia?” Chloe asked, but was only met with a sniff from her daughter. She walked closer to the crib and the toddler looked up at her, her bright blue eyes full of tears and her cheeks were red from all the crying. Chloe pouted as she picked the girl up and placed her on her hip.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” She asked her daughter, brushing a few strawberry blonde curls out of the girl’s eyes.

“Bad dream,” the toddler sniffed, her hands gripping her mother’s shirt.

“What was it about Mia?” Chloe asked, wiping a few tears from her daughter’s cheeks.

“Mama gone and not come back,” Mia cried, and Chloe felt her heart break.

“That’s not real life sweetie, Mama is right here,” Chloe said and carried her daughter into the next room and flicked the lamp on beside the bed. Mia reached for her other mom when she saw her in the bed, and Chloe set the toddler down on their bed.

“Mama?” Mia spoke quietly as she poked the back of Beca’s neck softly, and Beca rolled over to face her daughter.

“Hey bubs,” Beca smiled, pressing a kiss into the side of Mia’s head.

“She had a bad dream, she wants her mom,” Chloe said as she lied back down, facing the pair.

“Oh Mia, everything’s okay now,” Beca pulled the little girl into her arms, and Mia curled into her, “See, nothing bad is going to happen now.”

It didn’t take long for Beca and Mia to fall back asleep and Chloe watched them with a small smile. She missed Beca, and she knows her daughter misses her more. The little girl straight up worships the earth Beca walks on, and it hurts Chloe to hear her daughter ask her where her mom is all day, and get constantly disappointed when she isn’t there to read her a story before bed or give her a bath after dinner. Chloe knows that Beca loves her family, and she knows that Beca is trying to keep a balance between her family and her music, but Beca’s name is starting to get out there and she’s getting so caught up in it. Chloe sighed and shifted closer to her wife and daughter, smiling at the soft snores escaping Beca’s mouth and the perfect ‘O’ formed on her daughter’s lips as she fell back asleep.

* * *

Chloe frowned when she woke up the next morning as saw that it was 10AM already, but grinned when she heard a very loud squeal from her daughter echo through the house. Mia was going through a phase where anything funny warranted a squeal, and her mother’s thought it was the cutest damn thing on the planet. Chloe crawled out of bed and walked down the stairs and could smell burning from the kitchen. Beca burns water, but that doesn’t stop the girl from trying. Chloe smiled when she saw Beca tickling their daughter’s sides before placing Mia on the kitchen counter. Mia grinned up at Beca, before letting out a little squeal when she saw Chloe step into the room.

“Good morning, pretty lady,” Chloe cooed, kissing her daughters rosy cheek.

“Hi mommy,” Mia said, giggling when Chloe softly tickled her tummy. Chloe kissed her wife quickly, mumbling a good morning before beginning to make herself a coffee.

“So Mia and I began cooking bacon and eggs, but our child makes a terrible cook and burned all the bacon,” Beca teased, poking her tongue out at the toddler.

“Blame it on the innocent,” Chloe scoffed, bopping her daughter’s nose earning a giggle. Beca’s phone began to ring, and she excused herself before walking into the other room. Chloe’s smile dropped, and she took Mia from the counter and placed her on her hip, cuddling her close to her chest. She kissed the top of her daughter’s head just as Beca walked back into the room with a guilty look on her face.

“That was work, they need me in today for some finishing touches,” Beca said shyly, placing her phone on the kitchen counter.

“Becs it’s Saturday, Saturday is our family day,” Chloe said, placing Mia on the floor and telling her to go play with her toys in the living room before looking back at her wife with cold eyes.

“I know, and I’m sorry but you know how Tyler is,” Beca said.

“Yeah, because you say that every time you bail on us,” Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Bail on you?” Beca said, her voice growing angry.

“You’re always being called into work and cancel on plans, that’s called bailing Beca,” Chloe said, glaring at her wife.

“Chloe I’m not bailing on you guys, I love you both and you know that.”

“Sometimes it feels like you don’t,” Chloe said, so quiet she wasn’t sure if Beca heard it until she saw her wife’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean?” Beca asked, her voice laced with hurt. Just as Chloe opened her mouth to speak, Beca’s phone rang again. Beca hesitated for a few moments before her eyes left her wife’s watery ones and she answered the phone. Chloe shook her head and walked out of the room.

“Hey bug, let’s go to Aunt Aubrey’s house,” Chloe said to her daughter who was on the floor playing with her toys, and Chloe picked her up and placed her on her hip.

“Ames?” Mia asked.

“Yeah sweetie, to see baby James,” Chloe nodded, kissing the side of her daughter’s head as she began to walk up the stairs.

Chloe was changing Mia into a pair of tights when Beca walked in, her laptop bag slung over her shoulder.

“That was work, I really need to get going,” Beca said as she stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching her Chloe change Mia without even acknowledging her wife her wife's presence. Mia, oblivious to what was happening between her mothers, waved goodbye to her Mama. Beca smiled softly at her, moving towards the toddler and kissing the top of her head.

“Bye little punk, I love you,” Beca said, tickling her daughter’s tummy softly.

“Love you,” Mia said sweetly.

Beca looked at Chloe, who was now tying the laces on Mia’s converse (one of three pairs she owned, courtesy of Beca). Beca sighed, kissing her wife’s cheek and letting out a quick goodbye before leaving the room, and Chloe let the tears she was holding in fall when she heard the front door close.

“Mommy sad?” Mia asked when she heard her mom sniff.

“Yeah baby girl,” Chloe said softly, kissing her daughter’s cheek as she picked her up from the changing table and cuddled her close to her chest. Chloe sat down on the rocker in the corner of Mia’s room, cuddling her in a way she did when Mia was a little baby. They stayed like that for a while, Mia curled up into her mother and Chloe softly rocking in the chair whilst trying to stop herself from crying. Chloe looked at the photo frames on Mia’s dresser, and smiled at all the memories.

One photo was taken the day Mia was born, an exhausted Chloe holding Mia on her chest with Beca curled into her side, smiling down at their daughter with her thumb wrapped in Mia’s tiny hand. The photo beside it was taken when Mia was eight-months-old, the little girl surrounded by all the Bellas at a reunion, Fat Amy holding her in the air like Simba and Chloe could hear her daughter’s cackles as she remembers that moment. The third photo was on Mia’s first birthday, the two mothers at Mia’s side grinning up at the camera, while Mia’s face was scrunched up and she had tears filling her eyes, frightened from all the cheering that was going on after her moms had blown the candles out moments before the photo was snapped. The last photo had been taken six months ago on Mia’s second birthday, Mia dressed as a fairy in Beca’s arms, and Chloe cuddled into Beca’s other side laughing so hard her eyes were screwed shut. That photo was taken only a few weeks before everything started getting bad, and Chloe can’t remember being that happy.

Chloe stood up, grabbing Mia’s diaper bag and walking into the car garage, buckling Mia into her car seat. When Chloe pulled into Aubrey and Stacie’s house, she looked in the revision mirror to see Mia passed out in her seat. Chloe carried her inside, greeting Aubrey at the door before putting Mia down in one of the guest bedrooms and setting the diaper bag at the foot of the bed. Chloe crept downstairs, into the living room where Stacie and Aubrey were sitting on the couch. Aubrey and Stacie had gotten together two years after Stacie left Barden, getting married after a year and then James was bought into the world a year later.

“Hey Chlo,” Stacie said with their 5-month-old in her arms.

“Chloe, how are things with Beca?” Aubrey asked as Chloe sat down in the recliner in front of them.

Chloe sighed. “It doesn’t even feel like a marriage anymore. I don’t really know what to do anymore.”

“I know you’re trying to keep it together for Mia, but it’s soon going to destroy you,” Aubrey said as she reached across and placed her hand on Chloe’s knee, “You need to think about your happiness too.”

“I’m just so worried for Mia, she’s old enough now that she’s starting to understand what is happening. I don’t know how much longer I can watch her get her hopes up about her mom coming home for dinner, and not even making it home in time to tuck her into bed most nights. Mia adores Beca, but Beca isn’t even home to give her a bath.” Chloe’s voice cracked, and she dropped her head into her hands. Chloe used her sleeve as a tissue when she wiped her nose, and Aubrey cringed as she handed Chloe a box of tissues.

“I think what Beca really needs is a reality check,” Stacie said. “I get it, Beca is working and trying to get her name out, but this is excessive. Family always comes before work, and Beca needs to make an effort for her family. I love Beca, and I know Beca’s intentions aren’t to hurt you or Mia but she’s becoming blind because she’s finally making it out into the music world.”

Chloe’s eyes widened. “A reality check? Like break up with her?”

“Maybe,” Stacie shrugged, “but maybe even just staying here for a few nights or taking a break.”

“I can’t do that. It’ll confuse Mia, and destroy Beca,” Chloe said with a shake of her head.

“She needs to know you’re not dealing with this bullshit Chloe, and she needs to realise that she could lose you,” Aubrey reasoned.

“It’ll ruin her, Beca will never trust me again. She’ll think I don’t love her anymore, and I don’t think she’ll recover from that.”

“Are you kidding me Chloe, Beca loves you with every fibre inside of her. You guys have been together since her sophomore year of college for God’s sake, she won’t give up on you that easily. Beca will see what she’s missing, what she’s fucked up, and she will fight for you until she’s in her grave,” Aubrey said, moving to sit next to Chloe on the couch, pulling her best friend into her side.

“If we didn’t have Mia, maybe I would. I can’t put her through that when she’s so little,” Chloe said.

“Chloe, I understand that and I hear you. But Mia needs her moms to be happy, and she doesn’t need to see her mom constantly letting her down,” Stacie said. Chloe chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to hold in a sob, but was unsuccessful.

“Oh Chlo,” Aubrey sighed, pulling the redhead even closer to her. They stayed like that for a while, Chloe curled into Aubrey’s side as she let everything go. Chloe had always been the happy one, smiling and bouncing for everybody. She held everything together to keep her wife and daughter at ease, and it was nice to finally _really_ cry.

The sound of crying crackled through the baby monitor Chloe had stolen from James’s nursery and bought into the living room with her, and Aubrey immediately stood up.

“I’ll go get her,” Aubrey offered, but Chloe put a hand on her arm.

“Thank you, but I’ll go see her, I want to have a talk to her,” Chloe said, standing up and walking towards the guest room Mia was in. Chloe opened the door and saw Mia’s small body sitting up in the bed, her hair dishevelled in a way that Beca’s always was when she wakes up.

“Hey, sleepy head,” Chloe cooed, scooping her daughter into her arms, placing a giant kiss onto the little girl’s cheek. Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed, sitting Mia in her lap so that the toddler was leaning back against her mother.

“Do you want to sleep in a nice hotel with Mommy tonight?” Chloe asked softly, her chin resting on the top of her daughter’s head.

“Mama?” Mia asked, her voice husky from her nap.

“No Mama bug, just Mia and Mommy,” Chloe said. Mia just nodded, seemingly content with spending a night out with her mom, oblivious to the real reason behind all of this. Chloe kissed the top of the girl’s head and stood up, carrying her daughter downstairs. Aubrey looked up from James and smiled at her best friend, who gave her a weak nod.

“Mia and I are going to have a girls night at a hotel tonight. We’re even going to get some take out, huh baby girl,” Chloe looked down at her daughter with a smile, tickling Mia’s side and the toddler giggled.

Chloe looked back at her best friends. “Thank you for everything today, you guys are the best and I love you. I’m gonna take the little one home so we can get out bags packed.”

“Have a good time, God knows you need it,” said Stacie, and she stood up to give Chloe a hug, “Bye bye Mia.”

Stacie kissed Mia’s cheek, and the toddler waved at the tall brunette. Stacie took James from Aubrey, so that her wife could walk Chloe out to her car.

“I’m proud of you Chlo,” Aubrey said, hugging her best friend once Chloe strapped Mia into her car seat.

“Thank you for giving me the courage to do this, even if it’s only one night,” Chloe said as she pulled away from the blonde’s hug.

“Bye little miss, have a good time with your Mommy,” Aubrey said to Mia, kissing the toddler on the top of her head.

“Bye Aunt Aubey,” Mia said, giving her godmother a huge smile. Aubrey closed the car door, giving Chloe one last hug before the redhead slid into the driver’s seat.

“Bye Chloe, don’t stress,” Aubrey said as Chloe pulled out of the driveway.

“You ready for a fun night out with your Mommy?” Chloe asked Mia as she looked at her daughter in the revision mirror when she reached a red light. The little girl grinned at her mother, poking her tongue out slightly.

“Do you miss Mama?” Chloe asked Mia.

“Yeah, to moon,” Mia said, and Chloe’s smiled faltered.

“Yeah bug, I miss Mama to the moon and back too.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want the thank everyone soooo much for all the comments and kudos I got for chapter One, I didn't really expect people to read this and I have never got such a response for anything I have ever posted online.  
> Just to make things clear though, this story is set months after things started going wrong in the relationship, so Chloe isn't just reacting over nothing :)
> 
> Enjoy chapter two!

Beca walked into their house at 9:00PM that night, tripping over one of Mia’s coats that had fallen off the hanger beside the door.

Within months of Mia being born, the Beale-Mitchell home had gone from normal to one that resembled a childcare centre. The fridge was littered with rainbow alphabet magnets and Mia’s drawings, Chloe’s DVD collection has expanded across another shelf to accommodate the ridiculous amount of children’s movies Chloe and Jesse had bought. Their living room had a corner full of toys and their sofa always had at least three stuffed animals on it. Beca will never get over the amount of toys a two-year-old needs in her bathtub, and there always seemed to be a pile of tiny clothes and tiny socks thrown onto the top of the washing machine waiting to be folded by the mothers.

And then there were the dishes, but Beca doesn’t want to even think about that.

The house was usually full of noise, whether it be Chloe’s singing or Mia’s feet tapping against the ground on her endless adventures from one room to another. Tonight, however, the house was dead silent.

“Chlo?” Beca called through the house, hanging her coat on the hanger and walking further into the house. The only light that was on was in the kitchen, so Beca assumed Chloe had already gone to sleep.

But something didn’t feel right.

Beca made her way up the stairs and into Mia’s room, flicking the light on to reveal an empty crib.

Beca’s eyebrows furrowed. “Chloe?”

She rushed into the room she shared with Chloe, and the bed was neatly made with a note on Beca’s pillow. Beca grabbed it quickly, her hands already shaking.

**_Beca,_ **

**_Mia and I are safe, we’ve just gone to spend the night at a hotel together. I needed a break, some time to myself. The house is depressing without you, and even more depressing waiting for you. Constantly waiting for you is exhausting._ **

**_I’m hurting Beca, and I just needed some time to think. Our marriage is strained, sometimes it doesn’t even feel like a marriage anymore. We haven’t had a proper conversation in days, we don’t ask each other about our days anymore because we’re too tired or too busy. This family is going to fall apart if we don’t fix things soon, which means we have to try as hard as the other. I know we’re trying to hold on for Mia, acting like everything is fine and that it’s just a rough patch. But we’ve had rough patches, and I’ve never felt this way. I want the old us back, not just for Mia, but for us._ **

**_You and I deserve better, Becs._ **

**_I’ll call you tonight so you can say goodnight to Mia, and we’ll be back home tomorrow. I’ll see you after work._ **

**_Chloe xo_ **

“No,” Beca whispered, crumbling the paper in her hands and throwing it across the room. Beca sat on the edge of the bed, trembling hands running through her hair. She gripped a bunch of her hair at the back of her head and stood up, pacing around the room to try and steady her breathing.

“Fuck!” Beca yelled, slamming her fist into the bed. She was beginning to realize just how bad things were.

The sound of her phone ringing on the nightstand brought Beca out of her thoughts. She hurried to her phone, quickly bringing it to her ear.

“Chloe!” Beca said quickly, her voice rough and thick.

“Mama?” Mia’s voice spoke through the speaker, and a smile crossed Beca’s face.

“Hey monkey, I love you so much,” Beca breathed, instantly calmed by the sound of her daughter.

“Love you too, Mama.”

“I miss you, are you having a good time?” Beca asked.

“Yeah, I had happy meal,” Mia said with a small giggle.

“That’s a nice treat huh? Did you get a cool toy?”

“A cat!” Mia said enthusiastically, and Beca laughed.

“Wow, awesome!” Beca said, matching her daughter’s enthusiasm, “It’s past your bedtime, don’t want to keep you up too late. Goodnight Mia, I love you.”

“Love you Mama,” Mia said, blowing her mother a kiss through the phone.

“Sweet dreams, can you put Mommy on?” Beca asked, and she heard Chloe take the phone from Mia and then the sound of a door clicking closed.

“Beca?” Chloe asked through the phone.

“What the fuck, Chloe?” Beca said, her voice cracking.

“Beca I didn’t want it to come to this, I just needed some space,” Chloe said, “Can we talk about this when I get home?”

Chloe heard Beca let out a shaky breath, and Chloe knew her wife was crying.

“Right, yeah. Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Beca…” Chloe started, but was cut off by her wife.

“No, I get it. If we talk now, we’ll fight and I don’t want to ruin your night,” Beca said, “goodnight, give Mia a kiss for me yeah?”

“Of course I will, I love you.”

Beca sighed in relief. “I love you too, Chlo.”

Chloe hung up, running a hand through her hair and letting out a long breath. Chloe stepped back into the hotel room, and Mia was already asleep.

Chloe smiled, kissing the top of her daughter’s head. “That’s from Mama.”

She then kissed her daughter’s cheek. “And that’s from Mommy, I love you.”

Chloe crawled into the bed, snuggling up to the two-year-old’s small figure. Mia was a petite little thing, smaller than most kids her age and she had the knobby little knees that reminded Chloe of Beca. Chloe did her hair every morning, but by the end of the day her hair was always a mess again, curls framing her face and strand falling at her neck. Whilst Mia’s hair was a lot lighter and blonder than Chloe’s, it still had red through it giving her gorgeous strawberry-blonde hair that made strangers gush. Mia had inherited Chloe’s big, bright blue eyes and had long eyelashes to frame them. She was every ounce of perfect you could fit into a child, in Beca and Chloe _totally_ unbiased opinion.

Chloe lied there in the dimly lit room, simply adoring her daughter. She put her future in Mia, and shaped her world to make Mia happy. Beca did everything for Mia, every step she took was for her daughter. Beca and Chloe _worshiped_ the ground Mia walked on, and Mia adored her mothers like they put the stars in the sky.

And now everything was breaking, cracking at the seams. Beca and Chloe had put all the love in the world into each other and their family. Yet, it still wasn’t enough.

* * *

Beca didn’t sleep that night. Her bed was empty, her _home_ was empty. Beca wasn’t with the two people that meant the most to her, and it hurt her. Probably in the way Chloe hurts when Beca isn’t home, and that just makes Beca feel worse. She calls in sick to work the next day, after copping an earful from her boss. Beca knows Chloe will be home before Mia has her afternoon nap, so she waits. Beca has paced the house countless times, sitting in Mia’s room for minutes at a time, and hugging Chloe’s pillow into her chest because it smells like her. She folds all the washing in the house, and does the dishes to give her something to ease her anxiety. Nothing helps though, and she knows nothing will until Chloe is here.

Chloe is always her safety net, her _presence_ eases Beca. She misses Chloe’s touches, and her ridiculous puns. She misses Chloe. Chloe deserves better than to feel abandoned by her own wife, and Beca feels shitty.

Beca’s head snapped up when the sound of keys jingling in the front door echoes through the house. Chloe has a thing for keychains, you can hear her coming from a mile away.

“Oh, you’re home,” Chloe said as she walked through the front door and noticed Beca sitting on the staircase, nervously pulling at the loose strands of cotton on her sweatpants.

Beca smiled at the sight of her wife with her daughter in her arms. Mia was asleep, her head laying in the space between Chloe’s neck and shoulder. Her cheek was squished slightly, resulting in her lips forming an ‘O’ shape.

“I’ll put her to bed,” Beca offered, gently taking Mia from Chloe. The little girl stirred, mumbling softly under her breath in her tired haze but Beca hushed her softy and placed a lingering kiss on the top of her head. Beca walked into Mia’s room, gently placing her daughter down into her crib and handing the toddler her stuffed bunny. She smiled at her daughter, before quietly leaving the room and walking back down stairs to her wife. Beca nervously stepped into the kitchen where Chloe was, playing with the hem of her shirt.

“We need to talk,” Beca spoke, causing Chloe to jump.

“Jesus,” Chloe said as she turned around, her eyes wide from her fright.

Chloe and Beca walked into the living room, Chloe sitting down on the edge of the coffee table and Beca dropped herself onto the couch, pulling a leg up to her chest.

“Did you sleep at all last night, Becs?” Chloe asked her wife, taking in the bags under her eyes and messy hair.

“No, not really,” Beca sighed, and Chloe’s smile faltered.

“Beca, I’m sorry,” Chloe said, placing a hand on Beca’s knee but her wife shook her head.

“Don’t be sorry, I get it, you needed to think and I would have been in the way,” Beca looked back down to her lap, “I just wished I had some warning, I was so scared.”

Chloe nodded. “I know, I was just so upset from you leaving that I wasn’t even thinking.”

“What did you think about last night?” Beca asked.

“Us, our relationship,” Chloe said honestly.

“Do you want a divorce?” Beca whispered, not daring to look up at the redhead.

“No Becs, but if things don’t get better, then I don’t know,” Chloe admitted.

Beca looked at her, her eyes rimmed with tears. “I promise you, I’m going to be home more.”

Chloe just shook her head, her eyes looking up at the ceiling for a moment before looking at her wife again. “You have been saying that for five months Beca, and you come home on time for a few nights before you slip into work again.”

“Chloe, work is just…crazy. It is going to ease up soon,” Beca said.

“I understand work keeps you busy, I always have known you would be busy a few nights, and I am so proud that you’re living your dream. But the problem isn’t just your work. We barely talk, we fight over stupid things and I miss you even when you’re lying beside me,” Chloe said on the verge of tears.

“We talk,” Beca said.

“Beca, when was the last time you asked me about my day? We used to sit at the dinner table and chat for hours. A short conversation in bed isn’t us talking.”

“Chloe, if you’re asking me to pick between music and fa-“

“No. Don’t finish that,” Chloe interrupted, “you _know_ I would never do that to you. I love how music makes you feel, I love watching you make mixes, and I love that the world is beginning to appreciate your music. All I want is four out of the seven days of the week that you’re home at five, and one entire day of the weekend. I don’t want you to give up on your music, but I don’t want you to give up on your family.”

“Please stop saying that Chlo, I’m not giving up on our family and I’m not bailing on you guys,” Beca said in frustration.

“Really? Because you’re never here,” Chloe said.

“Because I am working to provide for our family, to set up a future for our child!”

“What your child needs is her mother, would it kill you to be home in time to read her a bedtime story?” Beca and Chloe weren’t yelling, but there voices were stern and slightly raised. They were both standing now with cold eyes staring at each other.

“Do you think I like being away from my family? I want to be there for my daughter and my wife, but work doesn’t give me much of a choice.”

“Stand up for yourself Beca! Stand up to Tyler for the sake of Mia. She doesn’t ask for much and she needs stability,” Chloe said, “she needs stability Beca, and she needs you.”

“Do you need me Chloe? Because it sounds like you’re making this all about Mia,” Beca said, and hurt flashed through Chloe’s eyes.

“Do I need you? Beca are you hearing yourself right now? I can’t breathe without you. I don’t need a lot in my life to make me happy but I sure as hell need you. And I need Mia. I’m making this about Mia because she doesn’t have a voice to stand up for herself. She’s getting older and she is noticing things Beca, and I know you don’t want her to be exposed to a parent that’s not there.”

Chloe was crying again, and her voice was weak.

“So you’re saying I’m like my dad? That’s fucking great Chloe,” Beca snapped, spinning around to walk out of the room.

“Beca, stop putting words in my mouth, I would never say that,” Chloe said as she followed Beca. Her wife was halfway up the stairs when she stopped walking and dropped her head. Beca turned around, and faced her wife who looked defeated. She walked back down the stairs and stood face to face with Chloe. Beca took Chloe’s hand in her own, pulling it to her mouth and kissing each of Chloe’s knuckles.

“I know, I’m sorry, I know you would never say that,” Beca said softly. Chloe smiled at her slightly, both of their eyes were watery.

“What happened to us, Becs?” Chloe sighed.

“Life just got a bit crazy, but we aren’t done yet.”

“I’m just tired,” Chloe said.

“Tired of what?” Beca frowned.

“Tired of pretending everything is okay.”

* * *

Beca arrived at Jesse’s house a few hours later, Mia resting on her hip. Chloe had some homework to grade, so Beca decided to give her wife some space so she drove to Jesse’s. The brunette boy answered the door, a warm smile crossing his face.

“Hey little people,” Jesse teased. Beca rolled her eyes, handing Mia to Jesse and walking into his house.

“Where’s Lucy?” Beca asked when she noticed the house was empty. Lucy was Jesse’s long term girlfriend and after four years of being with her you’d think Mr. I-am-a-walking-romantic-comedy would have proposed and popped out a kid. Chloe and Beca both had bets placed.

“Girl’s night,” Jesse answered as he sat down at the kitchen table with Mia in his lap. Beca moved to the kitchen, pulling two mugs from the cabinet and flicking the kettle on.

“So, what brings you guys here?” Jesse askes, bouncing Mia on his knee.

“I’ve totally fucked up,” Beca sighed, spooning the coffee into the mug.

“Bec, that’s not true.”

“Jesse, I’ve completely messed up. Chloe and I can’t talk about our relationship without fighting,” Beca said, sitting down at the table and handing Jesse his coffee.

“What’s been happening? I know the whole work thing has been bothering her,” Jesse said.

“Chloe went to a hotel last night, with Mia. She needed to think and have some time to herself, something about waiting for me is too exhausting,” Beca explained.

“Look, Bec, I think the main reason she wants you home is because you guys have a baby. If this were just you and Chloe, being home late at night wouldn’t be this big of a problem. She’s only looking out for Mia,” Jesse said.

Beca hesitated. “Do you think I’m a bad mom?”

“What? No. Did Chloe say that?” Jesse asked.

“No, she didn’t. I just haven’t been home for Mia much lately and Chloe said Mia is starting to notice it more and asks for me almost all the time,” Beca said.

“Beca, that doesn’t make you a bad mom. You love Mia, you would give the world to Mia if you could. Working so much is something you have to change for her, but that doesn’t make you a bad mother.” Jesse looked down at Mia and asked, “Do you love Mama?”

“Yeah,” Mia nodded, barely paying attention as she played with her stuffed bunny.

“Chloe knows your work can be challenging, and we all know Chloe is one of the most understanding people on the planet. She put up with it for a while without saying anything, but something tells me this isn’t just about you not putting Mia to bed,” Jesse said.

Beca chewed nervously on her bottom lip. “What do I do Jesse?”

“Talk to Tyler, definitely talk to Chloe,” Jesse hesitated, “What about couple’s therapy?”

“No.”

Jesse handed Mia to Beca as he stood up and walked into the kitchen, pulling a few brochures from a drawer. He placed them in front of Beca at the table.

“Therapists? Jesse why do you have these,” Beca asked, looking at Jesse with a raised brow.

Jesse shrugged. “You’ve been in the doghouse for a while, thought you’d need them at some point.”

“I’m not going to couples therapy. Chloe and I aren’t ruined, couples therapy is the first step to divorce,” Beca pushed the brochures back to Jesse.

“Chloe has wanted to see a therapist for a few months, just try it out,” Beca rolled her eyes so Jesse continued, “Do you want to save your marriage or not?”

“I do.”

“Then look into seeing a therapists, because whatever you’re doing sure as hell isn’t working.”

Beca glared at Jesse, snatching the brochures off the table. She looked at the time on her phone and stood up, swinging Mia onto her hip.

“We have to go to get back in time for dinner, thanks for the chat,” Beca said.

Jesse stood up and walked them to the door, “No problem, call me if you need anything Bec.”

What Beca needed was God.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly a filler, because i'm going away on a holiday for 9 days and I wasn't sure if i'd have time to post another chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)

Beca crawled into bed a few nights later, her hair damp from her shower. Chloe was sitting up against the headboard, reading through school work.

“So, maybe we should try out that couples therapy thing you’ve mentioned,” Beca said, and Chloe’s head immediately looked away from what she was doing.

“You want to see a therapist?” Chloe asked in disbelief.

Beca shrugged. “I don’t necessarily _want_ to, but I think it would be good for us to try it out. Maybe we’ll get some tips that will help us with getting us back on our feet.”

“You’re serious about this?” Chloe asked. Beca nodded, sliding out of bed and walking over to the dresser. She opened a draw, digging under a few piles of clothing before pulling out a bunch of brochures. Beca handed them to her wife, who studied them for a few moments.

“Where’d you even get these?” Chloe asked, opening one up.

“Jesse, I took a leaf from his book and decided it was the right thing to do,” Beca said.

“Why don’t you pick one? Maybe you’ll be more comfortable,” Chloe held the brochures in front of Beca.

Beca plucked them from her wife’s hand, smiling softly at her. “Thanks.”

The pair were quiet as Beca read over the different therapists and Chloe continued grading her students’ homework. Beca and Chloe had moved from Los Angeles to Atlanta when Chloe found out she was pregnant with Mia. The pair loved Los Angeles but it was so isolated from all their family and friends, people Beca and Chloe wanted their children to grow up around. Beca’s record label had a number of offices and partnered record labels around the country, so it wasn’t hard for Beca to land a job in Georgia. Chloe was a music, dance, and choir teacher at a local elementary school, a job she started when Mia was 8 months old. Atlanta had worked out perfectly for the Beale-Mitchell’s, and it’s safe to say Beca’s dreams when she was a wee little college student had changed dramatically (as cheesy as it sounds).

“I think it’s time we graduate Mia into a toddler bed. We’ve been leaving the rail down and she hasn’t wondered from her crib, I think she’ll be fine in a bed,” Beca said suddenly, and Chloe looked at her.

“Yeah, because she takes after you and sleeps like she’s in a coma,” Chloe teased with an eye roll.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that is a blessing for a toddler,” Beca stated with a smile.

Chloe smiled, remembering when Mia was a baby.

_“Something is wrong,” Chloe stressed, shaking her wife’s arm softly out of her sleep._

_“What?” Beca mumbled as she slowly woke up._

_“Something is wrong with Mia, this is the third night this week she hasn’t woken up before 1AM,” Chloe said, her voice high pitched like it is when she’s trying not to cry._

_Beca sighed. “Nothing is wrong, she’s perfect. Go back to sleep its 2AM.”_

_Chloe ignored her wife, crawling out of bed and padding out of the room. Beca let out a groan, staring up at the ceiling for a few beats before following Chloe out of the room. She walked down the hall, and into the dimly lit nursery. Chloe tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ears, before leaning down over the crib._

_“What are you doing?” Beca whispered._

_Chloe’s head popped up from the crib. “Checking if she was breathing properly.”_

_Beca let out a small laugh, walking over to her wife and standing beside her. Chloe intertwined her fingers with Beca’s, but the small brunette flinched away._

_“Your hands are fucking cold,” Beca squeaked, and Chloe gave her a glare for her use of profanities._

_“Warm them up for me then,” Chloe said, grabbing Beca’s hand again._

_The two mothers stared at their newborn, who was peacefully sleeping with her hands bunched up in little fists and her legs slightly bed._

_“She’s so perfect I want to put her in a bowl and eat her up with sprinkles,” Beca admitted and Chloe burst into a fit of giggles._

_Chloe looked at her wife with her face scrunched up as she let out another giggle. “You’re a weirdo.”_

_“But I’m your weirdo,” Beca smirked, bumping her shoulder into Chloe’s._

_Before Chloe could respond, a gummy smile crossed their daughter’s face as she slept. Chloe gasped, slapping her wife continuously on the arm._

_“Get the camera,” Chloe squealed._

_“Well maybe if you would stop abus-“_

_“Get the effing camera, Beca!” Chloe almost shouted._

_“Okay, okay. Won’t be two shakes of a lamb’s tail,” Beca said as she excited the room. Oh the things sleepless nights make you say. Beca re-entered the room moments later with her phone. Chloe snatched it from her wife’s hands, immediately snapping pictures of their baby who was still smiling in her sleep. She was definitely Chloe’s daughter._

_Chloe let out another squeal, and the mothers froze as Mia began to stir._

_“I swear to god Chlo,” Beca whispered._

_The little girl opened her eyes, bright blue orbs staring up at her mothers. The baby let out a few groans and spit bubbles as she began to wake up._

_“Aw, what’s up chicken butt?” Chloe cooed to Mia, scooping the newborn out of her crib._

_“Chicken butt? What the fuck?”_

_“Fine, tootsie,” Chloe said, an amused grin on her face._

_“Nope, chicken butt it is,” Beca said, shaking her head slightly. Chloe grinned, bumping her shoulder with Beca’s slightly as she nursed their baby in her arms._

Chloe snapped out of her daydream, nodding at Beca.

“Okay, we’ll get her into a toddler bed,” Chloe said with a sad smile.

“What’s wrong?” Beca asked in concern.

“It’s just, she’s had that crib since she was a tiny baby. She’s growing up so fast and now she’s ready for a bed, soon she won’t need us for anything,” Chloe explained, her voice quiet.

Beca reached over, tucking a strand of Chloe’s hair behind her ear, and Chloe leaned into the touch.

“She’s still going to need us,” Beca reassured her wife.

“The other day when I took her to the playground, I went to help her climb up the steps to the slide. She just look at me and said, “Mommy I got it,” and climbed up herself. I don’t want her to grow up,” Chloe said with a sniff.

“Oh Chlo, the kid is still in diapers, she’s still a baby,” Beca said.

“Oh! That reminds me,” Chloe said suddenly, perking up as she reached under the bed. She pulled out a giant piece of purple cardboard, flipping it around to show Beca. The top of the purple cardboard was decorated with ‘Mia’s Potty Training Chart’ in bold white letters, and had a grid underneath, a few of the grid boxes containing writing.

“I thought we should start now,” Chloe shrugged.

“And what better way to get our daughter to pee in a toilet than with bribery,” Beca joked, pointing at the boxes with rewards written on them.

“This took hours to make, don’t test me on it now,” Chloe said with a playful glare.

“No, I love it. She’s lucky to have a mom who puts this much effort into pee charts.”

Chloe smiled, bending backwards and putting the chart under the bed again. “You know, for the potty training system to work, Mia needs two moms.”

“I’m still here Chloe,” Beca sighed.

“You know what I mean,” Chloe said, not meaning to dig at her wife. Chloe looked at the time and then back at Beca.

“It’s getting late, and tomorrow is a busy day so I’m gonna get some sleep so I can be bright and perky for the sweet little children,” Chloe said with a small chuckle.

“Okay, well I still have some work to do but I’ll be right here,” Beca said, and tried to ignore the way Chloe’s smile faltered.

“Goodnight Beca, don’t stay up too late,” Chloe said, kissing her wife’s cheek before laying down and switching her lamp off.

* * *

Mornings in the Beale-Mitchell household were always interesting. Chloe and Mia were always awake at ungodly hours, whilst Beca slept in for the longest she could and still fit in time to get ready for work. Chloe usually went for a jog in the morning with Mia in her stroller, something about running while the world wakes up around you being beautiful or some bullshit. Beca didn’t really appeal to the idea of sweating so early in the morning.

Chloe always made herself one of those gross green smoothies, pouring a small amount into Mia’s sippy cup. Mia _loved_ the early morning runs and green concoctions, something Beca will still be questioning in her grave. Beca was always showered and dressed when she made her appearance downstairs, and Chloe was always in the kitchen and always still dressed in her gym clothes (not that Beca had any complaints) and Mia in her pyjamas. They had a system. Chloe got the breakfast duty, and Beca had the baby duty.

“Good morning ladies,” Beca greeted as she entered the kitchen, kissing her wife on the cheek before walking over to her daughter’s high chair. The toddler was currently munching on a bowl of fruit and yoghurt, and the yoghurt was everywhere. Her hair, her face, her onesie, her hands, on the floor.

“Remind me again why we feed our child yogurt,” Beca giggled as she picked up her daughter’s bowl and started to spoon feed Mia.

“Because she’s going through a phase,” Chloe said as she placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of Beca. Mia’s fingers traced the grasshopper tattoo on her mother’s forearm mindlessly, which was leaning against the tray of Mia’s high chair.

“Mia, can you say grasshopper?” Beca asked her daughter in a high pitched voice as she fed Mia another spoonful of yoghurt.

“Gass hoppa,” Mia said with a grin.

“Good job sweetie, you’re so smart,” Chloe encouraged. The mothers had both been getting Mia to speak more, and Chloe was very enthusiastic about it.

Beca alternated between eating her breakfast and feeding Mia as Chloe flicked through the newspaper while sipping her smoothie. Once Beca was finished, she got up and put her’s and Mia’s dishes in the washer, before pulling her daughter out of her highchair to get the little girl ready. She put her daughter on her changing table and picked out a pair of overalls and tights Mia to wear. The two-year-old was _obsessed_ with tights, so naturally Chloe had spoilt their daughter and got her every damn pair of tights known to man.

“You know Mia, you really need to learn where your mouth is,” Beca joked as she grabbed a baby wipe and began cleaning up the excessive amount of yogurt covering the toddler. One thing Beca learned as a mother, baby wipes are your best friend.

“Mama, mouth here,” Mia said proudly, pointing to her mouth.

Beca smiled. “Where does food go, buddy?”

“Mouth,” Mia said.

“Then why is there yogurt in places yogurt shouldn’t be?” Beca teased her daughter, who replied with a shrug and a shy smile. Once Mia was changed, Beca cleaned her hair and tied it up into to braids, something Chloe had watched endless tutorials on but couldn’t do.

“Teeth?” Mia said as she rested on Beca’s hip.

“Yeah monkey, and then mommy has to go to work,” Beca said. Beca brushed Mia’s teeth before taking her downstairs, and grabbing her laptop bag off the kitchen table.

Chloe was showered and dressed for work, cutting the crust off Mia’s sandwich and putting the sandwich in Mia’s snack box for day-care.

“Bye Chlo, I’ll see you after work,” Beca said, handing Mia to Chloe and kissing her wife on the cheek.

“Don’t forget we have that thing at Aubrey’s and Stacie’s at seven,” Chloe informed her and Beca nodded.

“Bye Mia, have a great day,” Beca cooed at her daughter, kissing the toddler’s cheek.

The day was busy for Beca, trying to blend perfect transitions and master beats for unfinished songs. She was working on an album and two singles for some pretty well known artists, so Beca had immense pressure put on her. It was pretty easy for her to get lost in her work, or be sucked into helping co-workers with their projects by her boss, Tyler. So when Beca saw that it was already 8:15PM, she shot up from her chair.

“Shit!” Beca exclaimed as she hastily packed up her work station, shoving her laptop and paper work into her laptop bag. She hurried out of her office, bumping into Tyler on her way out.

“Beca? You’re leaving?” Tyler asked.

“Yeah, I have a thing and my shift is over anyways,” Beca explained as she tried to push past her boss, but Tyler grabbed her arm.

“That transition on the track you emailed me was pretty sloppy,” Tyler said pointedly.

“I’ll fix it up tomorrow, but it’s late and I have to go,” Beca said and managed to get away from Tyler before he could say anything else, and exited the building.

Chloe was going to kill her. _Aubrey_ was going to kill her.

Beca made it to Aubrey and Stacie’s house within half an hour. She ducked through the rain and onto the front porch, knocking hastily on the door. Stacie opened a few moments later, giving Beca a guilty look as she stepped aside to let the smaller brunette in.

“Hey Stace,” Beca greeted, and Stacie stepped forward to give her a hug.

“We’ve both been so busy, I missed you,” Stacie said as she pulled away from the hug and taking Beca’s wet coat.

Before Beca could speak, the two heard Chloe call through the house. “Is that Beca?”

Beca usually would have laughed when Aubrey quickly scolded her for being so loud when there were children sleeping upstairs, but she was nervous. Beca stepped into the living room alongside Stacie, where Aubrey and Chloe were seated on the couch.

“You’re late,” Aubrey said bluntly as she looked at Beca.

“Sorry, work crept up on me,” Beca knew better to make excuses, but it was the truth.

“The party is practically over now,” Chloe spoke.

Beca looked at the glass of wine in her wife’s hand and took in the tone of Chloe’s voice. “Are you drink?”

“I’m not drunk, just a little buzzed,” Chloe said protectively.

“What if Mia woke up?” Beca asked, a little frustrated.

“What do you mean if Mia woke up?”

“You’re drunk,” Beca pointed out.

“I’m not drunk, I’ve had a few glasses of wine.”

“Okay, I trust you.” Beca sat down next to Chloe. Aubrey and Stacie had left the room by now. “Sorry for being late.”

Chloe just nodded, remaining silent as she stared at her glass of wine. Beca sighed, taking the glass of wine from her wife’s hands and taking a sip.

Chloe rested her head on Beca’s shoulder. “We haven’t had sex for three weeks.”

“Yeah, we should definitely change that,” Beca agreed, placing a hand on Chloe’s upper thigh and traced patterns on the inside of the redhead’s thigh with her thumb.

Chloe hummed. “I know what you're doing, but i'm so sleepy. I want to go to sleep.”

“Yeah?” Beca asked with a small chuckle.

“Yeah,” Chloe said with a slight nod.

“Okay, let’s get you do a bed,” Beca said as she stood up. She took Chloe’s hands and pulled her up from the couch. Chloe followed Beca upstairs and into the guest room Mia was sleeping in. Chloe crawled into the bed, careful not to wake her daughter. Beca walked over to Mia, kissing her rosy cheek softly.

“You know, if I wasn’t in a good mood thanks to wine I would totally be mad at you right now,” Chloe stated with a yawn.

“I know, so I’ll take the couch tonight. Goodnight Chloe,” Beca said softly and walked out of the room. Beca met her friends back in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine.

“Tough day at work?” Aubrey asked.

“My boss just expects me to be this super hero,” Beca said with an exhausted breath.

“Is there anything special that you’re working on?” Stacie asked as she began to make a bottle for James.

“I’m working on something with The Chainsmokers, I’m not the lead producer on the single but it’s still pretty cool,” Beca said with a smile.

“That’s great Beca, I can’t wait to hear it,” Aubrey said genuinely.

“What does Chloe think about her awesome wife working with some awesome artists?” Stacie asked.

“Chloe is excited.”

“But?” Stacie asked.

“We’re just not in a good place right now, so I guess she’s still a little bit reserved about it,” Beca said with a shrug.

“Deep down, she’s jumping out of her skin with pride. I promise,” Aubrey reassured, giving the small brunette a warm smile.

“I booked a couples therapy appointment for next week,” Beca admitted, and Stacie immediately spun around from where she was waiting for the microwave to heat the bottle.

“You’re going to therapy?” Stacie said, surprised.

“I guess things are a little too far gone, so we’re going to try it out and hopefully get some idea of how to make things better,” Beca explained.

Aubrey nodded. “I think it’s a great idea Beca, for Chloe to see that you’re trying is a good way to start.”

“I hope so, I just really don't want to fuck up my entire family,” Beca sighed.

Stacie walked towards Beca and wrapped her arm around the smaller girl’s shoulders. “Everything is going to work out, you’re Beca and Chloe.”

“Yeah Bec, you two have been through a lot. Everything will be all well and good soon enough, things just have to get worse before they get better. And I think things are beginning to get better,” Aubrey said, and Beca nodded.

Beca really hoped Aubrey and Stacie were right, because Beca was beginning to realise how she had been acting these past months. Beca just really hoped it wasn’t too late, because it took a lot to break Chloe.

And Chloe was only hanging on by a thread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little sneaky flashback fluff ;) I plan to sprinkle more flashbacks in every so often, just so you guys can have some insight into their relationship before.  
> Also, if anyone wants to see anything specifically whether it be a flashback or a present event, leave a comment and i'll see if I can write it into the story!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter makes me want to throw my laptop into a black hole and move to Antarctica. It really wasn't working out for me.
> 
> I do hope you like it though! it's got some important stuff and the story is now beginning to really kick off so i'm excited for that. Also, thank you for your comments and kudos, it's pretty awesome :-)

Chloe packed up the last of her students’ homework into her bag and locked up her classroom. She and Beca had their first couple’s therapy appointment in an hour, and Chloe was so relieved that Beca agreed to try. Chloe still had to pick Mia up from day-care and then drop her off at her mother’s house, so Chloe was running on a tight schedule. Chloe walked into the day-care center, a smile crossing her face when she saw Mia in the corner of the room drawing. She smiled at the way Mia’s tongue poked out slightly as she concentrated, a habit Beca had when she mixed. Chloe imagined an older Mia, sitting at the kitchen counter with a laptop in front of her and a set of headphones on her head.

Beca often sat with Mia in her lap as she mixed, talking the little girl through the process. Mia was more interested in all the buttons on the keyboard rather than the music, but Mia did have an ear for music. The two-year-old was often humming as she played with her toys, and singing in the car and at the ass-crack of dawn in the morning. The mothers knew their daughter was going to grow up with a good set of pipes, that’s for sure.

When Mia looked up from her artwork and noticed her mom, she shot up and ran to the redhead with paper clasped in her fist. Small arms wrapped around Chloe’s legs, and Chloe bent over to pick the toddler up and place her on her hip. Chloe was often met with this greeting, yet it still melted her heart into a puddle. The small girl cuddled into her mom, leaning her head on Chloe’s shoulder.

“What did you draw bug?” Chloe asked softly and Mia handed her the paper.

“Tattoo,” Mia said, pointing to the ladybug tattoo on Chloe’s wrist. Chloe had thought of the nickname bug when she was pregnant with Mia, because she and Beca both had bug tattoos so it felt right to call their unnamed baby, bug, and it kind of just stuck.

“This is so great bubs, we’ll show Mama at dinner,” Chloe said as she signed Mia out and walked towards her car. Chloe buckled the toddler into the car and then climbed into the driver’s seat. Mia and Chloe always liked car rides, listening to the radio or Beca’s mixes. Mia’s favourite was Adele, so it was pretty clear Chloe popped out a classy kid.

Chloe dropped Mia off at her mom and dad’s house before driving across town to meet Beca. Chloe felt bad that she was surprised to see her wife already in the waiting room. The brunette smiled shyly at her, and Chloe could tell she was nervous. Beca didn’t like sharing things to people she didn’t know, but Chloe hoped it would be easier for her if she was there with her.

Chloe sat down and put a hand on the smaller girl’s thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Beca and Chloe Beale-Mitchell?” A girl asked from the hall, and the pair stood up.

“This is going to be good for us,” Chloe said to Beca softly, trying to erase the nervous crease in Beca’s frown. And it worked.

The two sat down in the sofa across from the lady, who opened a diary and clicked her pen.

“I’m Doctor Reed, it’s nice to meet you,” The therapist perked, holding her hand out towards the pair.

Chloe shook her hand first. “Chloe, nice to meet you.”

Then Beca. “I’m Beca.”

Beca and Chloe explained why they were here, and Chloe explained that Beca wasn’t present often anymore. They talked about their family, and bragged a lot about their daughter in the process. They explained their jobs and schedules, and how schedules have changed in the past six months.

“Has Beca being late affected your relationship at all?”

Chloe let out a long breath. “I wouldn’t say it’s the only reason we’re here, but it has definitely changed things in our marriage.”

“How so?” Doctor Reed asked, writing some notes down.

“Uh, well at first I was just worried about Mia. But I started to realize that Beca being late wasn’t giving us much time to spend with each other. I work with kids all day and then I come home to take care of a two-year-old by myself, so I’m always exhausted. Beca is usually stressed, and most nights she bring her work home with her,” Chloe explained.

Doctor Reed looked between the pair, already sensing the tension around the topic.

“Do you blame Beca?” Doctor Reed asked and Chloe frowned.

“Of course I don’t blame her for our marriage being in trouble. I understand that Beca’s career is hectic and she is going to be busy, I just wish she would put effort into the relationship to make up for the time lost.”

Beca’s head snapped up from her lap to the side of Chloe’s face. Chloe looked at her, her eyes round and cautious. Chloe didn’t want to hurt Beca, but she needed to be honest for this to work.

“How does it make you feel when Beca doesn’t make effort or time for you?”

Chloe let out a long sigh, looking down at her lap as she spoke. “I feel like I’m just in the background, as if I’m old news. Beca is so focused on her work and trying so hard to make something of herself that I almost feel like I don’t matter anymore.”

“Of course you matter Chloe, you and Mia are my fucking world,” Beca said immediately, her blue eyes staring into Chloe’s watery ones.

“I know, I really do. But I hate having that doubt in my mind. I shouldn’t have a reason for that doubt in my mind to be there,” Chloe said, her voice weak yet somehow so strong. Beca fell silent, looking away from Chloe and back at the therapist.

“Beca, how do you feel when you hear Chloe say these things?” Doctor Reed asked.

“Like I’m letting my family down. I’ve just been too focused to notice how bad things have gotten, I haven’t communicated with Chloe and I don’t want her to feel like I’m just thinking about myself again. I miss her every day of my life, I’m constantly thinking about Chloe and Mia whilst I’m at work. I’m scared because I’m beginning to remind myself of my dad,” Beca said, Chloe’s heart breaking about how defeated her wife sounded.

Chloe intertwined her fingers with Beca’s, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “Becs, you’re not your father.”

“Did you father work a lot?” Doctor Reed questioned.

“A little more than usual I guess, but he just wasn’t cut out for family life. He was never home and never made time for us, then he eventually left us.”

“Do you feel as though you’re not cut out for family life too, Beca?” Asked Doctor Reed.

Beca bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes darting from her lap to the ceiling. “Right now? I’m beginning to think Mia and Chloe deserve better than me.”

“No, Becs. It’s not like that at all. Yes, you need to be home more but that doesn’t mean you’re failing us. This isn’t all on you, I know this isn’t your intention and I’m at fault here too. You just haven’t been the Beca I know lately, and I just really need you to come back to earth before I drive myself crazy,” Chloe said, squeezing Beca’s hand and giving her a small smile.

“I’m sorry,” Beca sniffed, her eyes leaving Chloe’s and falling to her lap.

“Beca, do you still feel like this is all on you?” Doctor Reed asked.

“I know it’s a really big chunk of it. Chloe’s not being unreasonable at all, I totally get it. She’s looking out for herself, our marriage and Mia. If we didn’t have Mia, it would be okay, we could have a late dinner together and enjoy each other’s company. But Mia needs a routine, she needs to nap at specific times and to eat before a bath and bedtime. Chloe can’t bend everything so that I can see Mia, I need to make the effort to see my daughter and to spend quality time with my family. Chloe and I are so stressed that we don’t communicate, and we don’t make time for each other. Chloe and Mia need me home.”

Both Chloe and Beca had tears in their eyes, gripping at each other’s hands like their life depended on it. Doctor Reed closed her book, clicking her pen as she smiled at the couple.

“Well, I see you guys in two weeks. I hope to see some progress, perhaps a date night, I believe you two are capable of making adjustments for each other,” Doctor Reed said, standing up from her seat.

“Thank you so much,” Chloe said as she began to lead herself and Beca out of the room.

“No problem guys, it was great to meet you. I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

Beca and Chloe got into the car silently, Beca sinking into her seat as Chloe reversed out of the parking spot.

“What made you choose that therapist?” Chloe asked, looking at Beca with a raised eyebrow.

“She’s Cynthia Rose’s wife’s cousin’s girlfriend, it just made sense,” Beca said with a shrug.

 “Okay, weirdo.” Chloe giggled

“It went well right?” Beca asked nervously.

Chloe took a hand off the steering wheel and placed it on her wife’s thigh, giving it a small squeeze. “Yeah Becs, it went good. Do you feel lighter?”

“Well, I feel guilty that’s for sure,” Beca mumbled under her breath, but the squeeze of her thigh let her know Chloe heard.

“We have a lot to work on,” Chloe sighed.

“I just wish it didn’t take me this long to realize how bad it was,” Beca said.

“The first thing we definitely need to work on is communication,” Chloe said as she pulled up in her parent’s driveway. “Are you home for dinner?”

“Sure am. What’s on the menu Mrs. Beale-Mitchell?” Beca smirked.

“Depends if you play your cards right or not,” Chloe said with a wink.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Beale.”

Mr. Beale appeared on the front porch, Mia in his arms. Beca smiled, leaping out of the car and greeting Frank and Mia.

“Hey guys!” Beca smiled enthusiastically, taking Mia into her embrace when the little girl reached for her.

“Beca, it’s great to see you again,” Frank smiled the famous Beale smile.

“You too Frank, how was she?” Beca asked as Chloe walked up and have her father a hug and kiss.

“Wonderful, as per usual. She’s quite the conversationalist,” Frank chuckled.

“She’s a talker isn’t she,” Chloe said proudly, combing her fingers through Mia’s hair.

“She’s definitely a Beale,” Beca teased.

“Thank you for taking care of her, where’s mom?” Chloe asked.

“She’s passed out on the couch,” Frank laughed.

“Mia, did you tire Grandma out?” Beca asked Mia, tickling the toddler softly.

“Yeah,” Mia said proudly.

The mothers said goodbye to Mr. Beale, thanking him again for taking care of Mia. When they got home, Beca set Mia up on the couch with a movie whilst Chloe started on dinner and Beca did the laundry. Beca sat next to Mia as she folded the giant pile of toddler clothes, agreeing and nodding along to Mia’s comments about the movie. Beca smiled to herself at the surroundings, Mia next to her and Chloe humming as she cooked. It was like old times, before things were strained and bursting at the seams. Beca knows she has to fix things now, this is her last chance.

Beca hasn’t seen Chloe truly happy for months now. Chloe is a ray of sunshine, and Beca feels responsible for putting that light that is Chloe Beale-Mitchell out. Chloe had these bright eyes that could turn the world on your side, but lately they were dull and desperate. Chloe needed Beca, and Beca feels pathetic for letting things slip this far without noticing.

Beca feels like she is oceans apart from Chloe, because the redhead can’t even look at Beca the same. Chloe and Mia are the two things that keep Beca above water, they are the inspiration for everything she does. Life without Chloe and Mia is a life that makes Beca ache just at the thought, and she feels so sick in her stomach because she is so close to losing them. Beca can’t be her father, she needs to fight hard and make things right.

But for now, it’s nice to pretend that everything is normal. Even just for a night. Mia cuddled into her side and her beautiful wife whizzing around the kitchen gracefully.

“Girls! Dinner!” Chloe called from the kitchen. Mia was off and running before Beca could snap out of her thoughts, tripping over and face planting into the floor with a thud.

“Shit!” Beca gasped but Mia just got up and continued running. _That’s my girl_ Beca thought.

Beca walked into the kitchen just as Chloe began putting Mia in her high chair.

“So our kid is a badass,” Beca said as she sat down in her seat.

“She’s such a little weirdo,” Chloe giggled, having seen the entire ungraceful face plant. “Definitely taking after her Mama.”

Beca cheekily poked her tongue out at Chloe for teasing her, and Mia copied her.

“Now look what you’ve done,” Chloe scoffed, playfully glaring at her wife who faked innocence.

“You better hope she’s a total Beale, otherwise her teenage years are going to be a wild ride, m’lady.”

Chloe shook her head as she began to eat her dinner. Mia was a total sweetheart, but you couldn’t deny the perks she had picked up from Beca. They’d survived teething and the ‘terrible twos’, so bring on every other phase, right? Chloe made the most of dinner with her family, smiling to herself every time she looked beside her to see Beca grinning at something their daughter had said.

Beca took bath duty while Chloe took a shower and relaxed for a little while. Bathing Mia was more a chore than it should be, because splashing your mom is totally hilarious in the little girl's eyes. But Mia has a giggle that makes you melt, so you could never exactly be mad about it. Beca washed her daughter’s hair as she played with her ridiculous amount of bath toys. The little girl crinkled her nose and pulled shoulder up to her chin when warm water ran down the back of neck, and Beca almost combusted when Mia looked up at her. Her long lashes had joined into little triangles from the water and her blue eyes were shining, then Mia cracked a giant smile that reached her eyes.

“Mia, you are just the most adorable little thing in the entire universe,” Beca said in her baby voice, tapping the girl on the nose and Mia crinkled her nose. Beca lifted her out of the bath ten minuted later, wrapping her up in her towel and carrying her into her bedroom. Beca sat her daughter down on the changing table, putting her in a night-time diaper and some flannel pyjamas and a pair of fluffy socks. She brushed Mia’s hair, and kissed her on the top of her head before lifting her onto her hip.

“Special delivery for a Mrs. Beale-Mitchell?” Beca joked as she appeared in the doorway of the bedroom she shared with Chloe. The redhead put her book down and smiled at her wife and daughter.

Beca playfully dropped Mia onto the bed, and the small girl crawled into her mom’s lap. Beca flopped into the spot beside them, sighing contently. It was nice that things were okay right now, and Beca knew Chloe was trying to live in the moment while it lasted too. The therapy probably helped, finally communicating for the first time in months. Beca was met with a bubbling guilt in the pit of her stomach, because she knows things are going to get strained again and Beca feels like it’s her wrong doing. It’s not like they want things to be strained or that they want to fight over small things, but things weren’t resolved between them and it never takes the pair long to snap out of their daydream and back to reality.

The daydream: Everything is back to normal, their family is happy and not treading in deep waters. Beca greeting Chloe with a kiss when coming home from work at 5p.m before spending the time before dinner with her family. Beca and Chloe being intimate because they love each other. Everything is back to perfect.

The reality: Everything is in pieces and all over the place. They fight because it gives them something to talk about and it makes them feel something. Beca comes home right when Chloe’s about to fall asleep as she waits in bed for her wife who should have been home four hours ago. Everything is messy, they are totally different people because of the stress of the marriage and their jobs. They have sex not because they love each other, but because they need reassurance that something is still there. Beca isn’t noticing everything that is wrong and Chloe is becoming exhausted from trying.

For now though, the daydream seemed like a good place to stay in. Beca is well aware she has to try, she doesn’t want Chloe sleeping in a hotel with Mia again because she needs time from Beca. Beca wants Chloe to be happy to see her, not relieved.

In this moment, Chloe looks beautiful. Her hair is in a messy bun and she’s smiling a real smile as she listens to Mia tell her about her day with her grandparents. She seems relaxed and at ease, a change from her usual on-the-verge-of-breaking demeanour. She isn’t faking, and Beca thinks Chloe has momentarily forgotten how shitty things are right now.

“Okay sweetie, it’s your bedtime,” Chloe said when Mia finished her story, pulling Beca from her thoughts. “Say goodnight to Mama.”

“Mama read story?” Mia asked, her eyes pleading as she looks up at Beca.

“Okay munchkin, one story,” Beca smiled when Mia clambered off the bed and into her room.

“I’ve been summoned,” Beca jokes dramatically.

Chloe hits her wife softly with a pillow. “Oh, stop. You love it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Beca rolls her eyes before jumping out of bed. Mia is in the middle of the room with a small book in her hand, waiting for her mother patiently. Beca scoops the little girl into her arms and tucks her into her crib.

Beca’s only 5 pages in when she noticed Mia fast asleep beside her, cuddled into her stuffed bunny and blanket. Beca smiled before placing a soft kiss on her cheek and another on her forehead before pulling the blankets up further under her chin.

“Goodnight bug, sweet dreams. I love you.”

This was the first night in weeks Beca had been home for Mia’s bedtime. Shit did she forget how special it is.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy balls you guys! 1K views? Thank you!   
> This story is doing a lot better than I thought it would, so I really appreciate all you readers. I posted this chapter early as a thank you, you guys rock.

Things didn’t change. For the first couple of days, Beca was always home on time. Then, slowly they began to slip into their old routine. Chloe was disappointed, she was hoping that the past therapy session was a wakeup call for Beca, she thought Beca realized what was wrong in their relationship.

And to make Chloe more frustrated, Beca rushed into the therapist’s office ten minutes late.

“I’m really sorry, I lost track of time,” Beca panted, dropping down onto the couch beside Chloe who shuffled away a few inches.

“Beca, good to see you again. Chloe was just telling me about the past couple of weeks,” Doctor Reed said.

Beca sunk into her seat slightly. “Yeah, we’re um, still working on things.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I’m done with this being one sided. You keep saying things that get my hopes up and then letting me down,” Chloe said bitterly.

“Chloe, please jus-“

“No Beca. Things haven’t changed,” Chloe said, and Beca’s eyes darkened as they drifted to her lap.

“I think what you guys need is a break, not a break up, but just some time apart,” Doctor Reed suggested, and Beca’s head snapped up.

The brunette shook her head. “No, that’s ridiculous. Right Chloe?”

But her wife didn’t say anything, she just stared back at the therapist.

“You have moved across the country, you both have new jobs and Chloe has an entirely new career. You have a child to care for now. Your entire lives have changed. You’ve been so distracted that you haven’t had time to yourselves, to really take the time and know who you are now. Being married changes you, becoming a parent changes you. A lot has changed within you that your partner hasn’t noticed, and your needs and wants in the marriage have changed too. This is all creating so much tension in your relationship that you’re trying so hard to fix but you haven’t gone back to the roots yet so it’s not resolved properly,” Doctor Reed explained, and Chloe nodded along as she spoke.

“So we need to break up? Dude no.”

“It’s not a break up, Beca,” Chloe said.

“Oh so you think this is a good idea?” Beca asked the redhead in shock.

“I think it would be good for us Beca,” Chloe sighed with a shrug.

“How Chloe? Explain it to me because I think it’s a recipe for divorce quite frankly,” Beca snapped.

“Remember in your senior year of college when the bellas lost their sound?” Chloe said calmly.

“Yeah, so?”

“So, we went crazy trying to be great. We tried too hard and it turned into a bigger mess than it started out as. We went on Aubrey’s retreat, we took a break, broke things down and built them back up again. We turned into something great. This break could be good for us,” Chloe explained, reaching over and giving her wife’s hand a small squeeze. Beca still looked hesitant.

“God, you hang out with Aubrey too much,” Beca mumbled under her breath.

“Beca, what are your thoughts?” Doctor Reed asked.

“I think it’s ridiculous. We have a kid, Mia is so little. I don’t want her to be exposed to this. I’m scared if we do this, Chloe is going to see how great life is without me and not want me back.”

“Beca, that’s not going to happen-“

“How would you know Chloe?” Beca snapped.

“I know because I love you! I want to try this because I think it’s our last chance to make us better,” Chloe said sternly.

Beca slowly turned away from Chloe and towards Doctor Reed with her jaw clenched. “Hypothetically, how would this work?”

“Well, Beca I think it would be best if you stayed with a friend, or vice versa. You guys will split custody over Mia, and I think whoever is staying away from home could even see Mia in the afternoon everyday if they wanted. You two need time to yourselves to re-discover who you are, and also re-discover who your partner is. Go on things like dates, some days hang out with Mia and other days hang out alone. This will be all about rebuilding your relationship.”

Beca didn’t say anything. The small brunette sunk further with her arms crossed, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. Chloe stared at her wife for a few moments, studying her demeanour. Chloe knew Beca was really unsure about the idea, yet could still see that Beca was thinking about it.

“I think this will be really good for us, maybe just try it for a week to test the waters.”

Beca looked at Chloe, who have her a reassuring nod.

“I’d just really like to be home one night a week, just for Mia’s sake,” Beca said to Doctor Reed.

“I think that will be perfectly okay, although I think it would be good for you two to sleep in different beds,” Doctor Reed said.

“I’ll do it,” Beca said hesitantly after a few minutes of thinking. Beca really wanted to show Chloe that she was willing to try, that she wanted this to work too. Beca knew Chloe was right, this was there last chance because nothing else was working.

The walk to their separate cars was awkward, neither one of them speaking until they hard to part ways.

“So, I’ll see you at home?” Chloe broke the silence as she dug her keys out of her purse.

“Okay.”

They looked at each other for a few beats before Beca gave a quick nod and walked into the direction of her car. Beca kept it together on the drive home, focusing on the road and cranking the music to try and dull her thoughts a little. She made it home before Chloe did since the redhead had to go pick Mia up from Aubrey and Stacie’s, so Beca decided to begin packing a case for Jesse’s. She walked past Mia’s room, making the mistake of looking inside. Beca stepped into the little girl’s room, swallowing the lump in her throat. Beca glanced around the room, and really took everything in. Mia’s crib she’s had since she was a newborn, the white letter’s spelling out ‘Mia’ above the crib, the stuffed animals in the corner of the crib, her blanket, three pairs of tiny converse lined up on a shelf, the rocker in the corner of the room, the photos on the dresser.

Beca let out a small sob. Her whole body was aching. Beca picked up a picture frame, looking at the picture taken less than an hour after Mia was born. Beca hugged the picture to her chest, taking a seat in the rocker and just cried. Beca wanted Mia to be happy, not abandoned like she felt as a child when her dad never put in effort. Beca reminded herself that Chloe feels abandoned, and that made her cry harder.

When Beca calmed down, she walked into the bathroom to fix up her make up before Chloe came home.

“You’ve made a mess,” Beca said to her reflection. She wiped under her eyes with a tissue, and dabbed her cheeks to rid of the stained tears. Beca walked into her room, pulling the suite case down from its place on the top shelf in the closet. She packed her clothes, not really caring what went in and what didn’t. Beca put the photo of the day Mia was born into the suite case and zipped it up just as the front door opened. Beca pulled at the handle of the suite case and slipped the strap of her laptop bag over her shoulder before ungracefully making her way downstairs. Chloe was waiting for her, taking the suite case from her wife’s hand as Beca reached the bottom step.

“Can we talk before you leave?” Chloe asked Beca.

When Beca saw that Mia was contently playing in the living room, she gave the redhead a nod before following her into the dining room. They sat across from each other at the dining table, both of them nervous as to what happens next.

“Um, what days will I be able to see Mia?” Beca asked, surprising Chloe slightly.

“Well I was thinking Wednesdays, Saturdays, Sundays, and you should stay Mondays. I can work with whatever you want though,” Chloe said.

“No, that works.” Beca nodded.

“Um maybe Friday nights can be date nights?” Chloe suggested.

“Friday sounds good,” Beca nodded again. “I better go, do you mind if I have a few moments with Mia before I leave?”

“No, of course, go ahead.”

Beca stood up from her seat and walked towards the living room. Mia was sitting on the floor, a crayon between her fingers as she scribbled across the paper in front of her. Beca sat beside the little girl, running a hand through her strawberry-blonde curls.

“Hi Mama,” Mia greeted sweetly, clambering into her mother’s lap.

“Hey sweet girl, what are you doing?” Beca asked, pressing a kiss into the top of her daughter’s head.

“A picture,” Mia said as she leaned forward, grabbing the drawing and handing it to Beca.

“Wow, you are getting so good at drawing, little miss,” Beca said proudly as she stared down at the scribble. “Can I take this with me?”

“Where going?” Mia asked with a frown.

Beca let out a breath. “Mom has to go sleep over with Uncle Jesse for a little while.”

“Why?” Mia questioned, and Beca felt her heart break with every word Mia spoke.

“Because bug, Mommy and I need a time-out,” Beca said. “But you get to some stay with Uncle Jesse too sometimes, and we can go do fun things together. Just Mia and Mama.”

“No, stay,” Mia said quietly, and Beca’s smiled faltered.

“I’m so sorry Mia. I promise you though, I’m going to make this all better. I know things are a little confusing for you right now, but I swear to god, I’m going to make this up to you,” Beca let out a shaky breath, “I want you to know I love you so much, and I miss you all the time.”

Beca let the tears go as she pressed a kiss onto the top of Mia’s head. The little girl curled into her mother, a habit she had when somebody was sad. Beca held onto Mia tightly, enjoying her time with the little girl.

“I’m going to see you in two days, and then we can go eat so much ice cream together,” Beca promised her daughter and let out a small sniff. Beca carried Mia out to the front door, where Chloe was awkwardly waiting. Beca set Mia down on the ground, and was immediately swept into Chloe’s arms. Chloe hugged her close and tight, burying her head into the crook of Beca’s neck. Beca felt tears on her neck and wasn’t sure if they were hers or Chloe’s until she heard her wife sniff. Beca pulled away from Chloe, cupping Chloe’s head in her hands and wiping her wife’s tears with her thumb.

Chloe leaned into the touch. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I’m going to miss you too Chlo,” Beca said just before Chloe pressed her lips against hers. The kiss tasted like salty tears and Chloe’s cherry lip balm, but when Chloe began to deepen the kiss, Beca hesitantly pulled away.

“We can’t,” Beca said.

“I know. I love you.”

Beca hadn’t heard those words in a long time, and she felt butterflies in her stomach as soon as the words left Chloe’s mouth.

When Beca was sure Chloe didn’t regret the words, she replied. “I love you.”

Chloe pulled Beca in for another hug, and they held onto each other for a while. Chloe was the first to pull away, because of small hands tugging at her skirt. When Chloe looked down at her daughter, the little girl put her hands in the air. Chloe lifted Mia from the ground and swung her onto her hip.

“I’ll get going now,” Beca said, slipping the strap of her laptop bag over her shoulder.

Beca leaned forward, giving Mia a lingering kiss on her chubby cheek. “I’ll see you later stinker, have a fun time with Mommy.”

“Mama, I miss you,” Mia said.

“I’ll miss you too buddy,” Beca said and gave Mia another kiss.

“I’ll see you Friday night, and I’ll text you and call you before Mia goes to bed,” Chloe said, giving Beca another hug.

“Bye Chlo,” Beca said, pressing one last kiss to Chloe’s lips. Chloe watched with Mia on her hip as Beca packed her things into her car.

“Say bye bye Mama,” Chloe said to Mia, holding onto the little girl’s wrist and waving it as Beca began to reverse out of the driveway. When Beca’s car is out of sight, Chloe walked back into the house and leaned against the front door. She lied her head on top of Mia’s, trying to hold herself together for the little girl.

Chloe didn’t realize it was going to be this hard.

Chloe distracted herself for the rest of the afternoon. Mopping, vacuuming, doing dishes, doing laundry. When she ran out of chores, she began dinner. Mia was sat in her highchair as Chloe cooked, keeping her mother company with her random conversations. They ate dinner together, like they did most nights, so why did it hurt so much?

It was usually just Mia and Chloe, but this time everything’s different.

Mia and Chloe ended up cuddled into each other after bath time, watching Disney movies and talking to each other about the characters. Chloe adored her daughter so much it hurt. Chloe often took time out of her day to just sit and remember Mia growing up to where she is now, and what kind of a person she was going to grow up to be.

Mia yawned, cuddling into Chloe even further. Chloe looked at the wall clock in the living room, and was surprised by how late it was.

“Come on bug, let’s get you ready for bed and then you can call Mama,” Chloe said softly as she lifted the girl into her arms and carried her upstairs. Chloe helped Mia brush her teeth before tucking her daughter into bed. Chloe called Beca, putting the phone on speaker before handing it to Mia.

“Hello?” Beca answered.

“Mama, goodnight,” Mia said, and both mothers giggled.

“You can talk to her for longer, bubs,” Chloe laughed.

“How was your night? Did you have fun?” Beca asked.

“We had movies and hugs,” Mia said brightly.

“Movies and hugs? Aren’t you just so spoilt,” Beca said enthusiastically.

“And lollypop,” Mia added, and Beca gasped dramatically through the phone which caused Mia to giggle.

“And a lollypop? Crazy town,” Beca said and Chloe smiled to herself. Beca has always been so great with Mia.

“You good night?” Mia asked her mother.

“Yeah bud, Uncle Jesse is taking good care of me. I can’t wait to see you again though.”

“Me too,” Mia said.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I think its past your bedtime little miss,” Beca said and Mia giggled. “Goodnight Mia, I love you okay? Have the best dream ever.”

“Goodnight Mama, love you,” Mia said sweetly. Mia handed the phone back to her Mom.

“Goodnight Beca, I’ll see you tomorrow night,” Chloe said after she took the phone of speaker and put it to her ear.

“I’ll pick you up at six, goodnight Chlo.”

“Night Becs.”

Chloe kissed Mia goodnight after a story, sweeping loose curls from her daughter’s eyes. Chloe crept out of the room, flicking the light off and leaving the door slightly ajar. Chloe climbed into her own bed, hoping the exhaustion of today’s emotions were enough for her to drift off to sleep immediately. It didn’t. Chloe tossed and turned for hours. The bed was too big. She couldn’t curl into Beca’s side or lie on her chest or intertwine their legs.

This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

Chloe padded out of her room and into Mia’s, sliding her arms under her daughter’s small body and cradling her like a baby. Mia woke up briefly, but fell back asleep as quick as she woke up. Chloe walked back into her room and gently set Mia down on her bed before climbing in beside her. She hugged Mia into her side, sighing into the girl’s hair. Mia was going to be the only thing that kept Chloe from going crazy during these upcoming weeks.

Even though Chloe fell asleep by herself often, this was all so different because she knew she wasn’t going to wake up in the night to Beca arriving and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Everything was the same but now I had completely different meaning. The meaning made Chloe’s body ache.

What if this didn’t work? What if Beca never came back to sleep in her bed? What if they were never a family again?

Chloe’s heart was racing, and she let tears fall from her eyes. Chloe didn’t regret her decision in this time away from Beca, but she certainly didn’t expect it to hurt so badly. Chloe hugged Mia tighter, kissing the top of Mia’s head.

 _This was going to be good for them_ , Chloe thought over and over as she let sleep take over her.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aubrey voice* This chapter was two steps away from being almost fine.  
> p.s fluff!!

Thursday night and better part of Friday spent alone was so strange. Mostly because both Beca and Chloe felt the heavy weight as to why they weren’t living together. Chloe missed Beca’s presence, and Beca missed Chloe’s chipper mood in the morning.

Beca was left alone this morning, Jesse and Lucy already out of the house by the time she woke up. There was no redhead in sexy yoga pants humming as she cooked breakfast or toddler making a mess of her cereal. This wasn’t how Beca wanted to wake up for the rest of her wife. Beca’s mood at work was dull, and she wasn’t focusing on her projects but rather what Chloe and Mia were doing at home.

Today though, Beca got to see her wife and daughter. She got to spend time with her wife childless for the first time in months. Beca was nervous to see how the night was going to go, but then she reminded herself that she and Chloe have been together for 7 years. This was Chloe Beale from her shower, Chloe Beale kissing her when she was nineteen, Chloe Beale walking down the aisle, Chloe Beale-Mitchell bringing their daughter into the world.

Beca shook of her nerves and she pulled a plaid shirt off the hanger and pulling it on. She slipped on a pair of boots, taking one last look in the mirror before grabbing a black denim jacket as she walked out of the bedroom door. She yelled a goodbye to Jesse and Lucy as she hurried out of the house. Once in the car, Beca double checked to make sure she had the USB in her pocket before pulling out of the driveway. Beca cursed to herself every time she looked in the revision mirror expecting Mia to be in her car seat.

_Remember Beca, things are shitty right now. But you’ll try your damn hardest to make things right._

Beca took a few moments to compose herself as she parked in the driveway of her house. Stacie’s car was in the driveway, which meant that Mia was still here. It didn’t take long for the front door to open after she knocked. It felt so weird to knock at the door of her own house.

“Hey,” Chloe chirped as she opened the door. Chloe looked absolutely beautiful, Beca thought. Her long red hair was curled loosely, and her make-up was done up a tad more than usual. Beca tried not to drool at how Chloe’s dress hugged her in all the right places. “My eyes are up here, Becs.”

Beca’s head snapped up, and her nerves eased when Chloe face lit up in a wide grin. “You look beautiful.”

“So do you,” Chloe said with a wink.

“Mama!” A small voiced screamed, and Mia’s footsteps could be heard slapping on the wooden floors down the hallway. Chloe stepped aside as Beca bent down, and Beca almost lost her balance when a little body crashed into hers.

“Hey monkey,” Beca mumbled into her daughter’s hair, holding her a little tighter. “I missed you so much.”

“Staying?” Mia asked with wide eyes.

“Not tonight bud, Mommy and I are going to have grown up time, but you get to come and have fun with me and Uncle Jesse tomorrow,” Beca explained to her daughter.

“And Lucy?” Mia asked.

Beca laughed. “And Lucy.”

Beca looked up and saw Chloe smiling down at them, and she suddenly remembered why she was here. Beca reluctantly let go of Mia, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Bug,” Beca said as she crouched before Mia.

“Love you,” Mia said with a smile.

“Love you too Mia.” And with that, Mia raced back inside, leaving her moms to their own devises. Beca led Chloe to the car, opening the passenger door for Chloe.

As Beca was driving, she felt Chloe staring. Beca looked up at Chloe, who had a slight pout on her face and small frown.

“Don’t be so nervous, it’s only me,” Chloe reassured, grabbing Beca’s hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“It’s just, everything is so different now,” Beca shrugged shyly.

Chloe tilted her head to the side slightly. “Good different or bad different?”

“Right now, I have no clue. I think it’ll eventually be a good different.”

“Me too.”

Beca suddenly remembered the flash drive in her pocket. “Oh, I made some stuff for you.”

Beca fished the flash drive out of her pocket, handing it to Chloe who grinned up at her. Chloe plugged it in, and car filled with the intro of a mix. Beca drove into the town and Chloe bobbed her head to Beca’s music. As Beca pulled into a parking space, she turned the music down and faced Chloe.

“So? What do you think?” Beca asked.

“They’re amazing, I miss hearing all your mixes. I know your job now is to make your own stuff, but I really think you should start making a flash drive of mixes every now and then,” Chloe said to Beca with a smile.

“I do miss making them. They remind me of college and LA,” Beca smiled at the memories.

“Now look at us,” Chloe said, and instantly regretted it when she saw Beca’s smile drop. “I didn’t mean it li-“

“No, I know,” Beca reassured, “We’re married with a baby, it’s crazy.”

“You know what’s crazy? The amount of times you and I don’t get to go out because of said baby,” Chloe said seriously.

“Right. Date night.”

Beca got out of the car followed by Chloe. “Where are we going?”

Beca just ignored Chloe as she led her through the crowded street. They walked down an alley way, and into a small bar.

“Oh my gosh, is this the bar from when we first moved back here?” Chloe asked excitedly.

“Yeah Chlo, you danced so much I thought Mia was going to drop right out of your womb right then and there,” Beca joked, earning a nudge in the side and a giggle from Chloe. Beca led them to a small table in the corner, and they both sat down and took a look around. There were high tables for those eating, a bar, a little stage in the corner and a small dance floor.

“So I thought maybe we could eat, you can have a few margaritas and we could dance a little too,” Beca suggested as she handed a menu to Chloe.

“Sounds great, Beca,” Chloe smiled. They looked over the menu for a few minutes, deciding to share a large nachos and Beca went to the bar to order the food and Chloe’s drink. When Beca arrived back at their table, Chloe frowned when she noticed the brunette only had one drink in her hands.

“Where’s your drink?” Chloe asked.

Beca set the drink down and sat on her stool. “Oh I thought I’d be the designated driver. You haven’t had a night without Mia for so long I thought you could live a little.”

“You do realize I have to go home and take care of her, right?” Chloe asked after she took a sip of her margarita.

“Keep your pants on Beale, you have a limit,” Beca said as she eyed her wife playfully.

“So, how was your day?” Chloe asked.

“I worked, that’s about all,” Beca shrugged.

“Miss me?” Chloe teased.

Beca’s smile faltered. “Of course.”

Chloe kicked Beca softly under the table, giving her a soft smile. The waiter arrived at their table with their nachos, and the two thanked him. Chloe moaned as she took her first bite, nodding as she chewed.

“How are these so good?” Chloe said to herself.

“You had about three of these last time we were here,” Beca laughed, remembering how very pregnant Chloe was at the time.

“You would too if you were pregnant, don’t shame me,” Chloe said with a glare.

“No shaming here, pregnant Chloe was one of my favourite sides of you,” Beca said genuinely.

Chloe cracked a smile. “You just loved my pregnancy libido.”

“Gosh, that’s such a weird word. Gross,” Beca cringed, giving Chloe a weird look.

“Oh, don’t be such a prude,” Chloe laughed as she shook her head slightly.

“Me? A prude? Never.”

“Oh, I know,” Chloe winked. “Come dance.”

Chloe stood up, taking Beca’s hand in hers and pulling the brunette of her stool. Chloe led Beca to the dancefloor, where a cover band was playing on the stage. They laughed as they danced, bumping into each other and joking around with each other. Beca was purposely dancing like a dad, and Chloe was expertly and effortlessly moving around the dance floor. Their dancing wasn’t sexual, maybe the occasional grind or seductive look, but all in good fun. Chloe was singing obnoxiously and Beca was almost always laughing loudly. They hadn’t laughed with each other like this in so long, and Beca missed the way Chloe through her head back as giggles bubbled out of her.

Chloe’s laugh was Beca’s favourite sound.

The band played a slower song, and Chloe immediately wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck and pulled her body flush against hers. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist, smiling to herself when Chloe kissed her on her cheek before resting her head on her shoulder. They swayed softly to the song, enjoying their affection towards each other.

Tonight was going so great, Beca hated that she was just waiting for something to blow up because it almost seemed too good to be true. Beca reminded herself that this is what their relationship was like for seven years, and that Chloe isn’t out to get her. That Chloe loves her.

“I have one more place to take you,” Beca whispered into Chloe’s ear. Chloe’s head lifted from her shoulder, and big blue eyes stared into Beca’s.

“This night is so great, Becs,” Chloe smiled.

“It’s not over yet,” Beca said. “Come on.”

Beca and Chloe left the bar and climbed into Beca’s car.

“I still can’t believe you got me to buy this,” Beca said as she started the car.

“What, this car? I thought you liked this car?” Chloe asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“It’s such a mom car,” Beca laughed as she pulled out of the parking spot.

“It’s not a minivan you drama queen,” Chloe said with an eye roll.

“Thank god for that, but it’s a SUV. A mom car,” Beca said.

“So? The Kardashians all have SUV’s, they’re cool,” Chloe insisted.

“They have Range Rovers, Chloe.”

“This is a _Jeep_.”

“I wanted a pick up,” Beca innocently with a shrug.

“Child safety Becs, think of all the airbags,” Chloe gushed, running her hands along the leather seats.

“You’re such a mother,” Beca laughed, looking at Chloe who was staring back at her in mock horror.

“I apologise,” Chloe said sarcastically.

“Look at you, all sassy and hot.”

“I learn from the best,” Chloe said with a shrug.

“I’m proud of you Chlo,” Beca said genuinely, reaching over and giving Chloe’s thigh a squeeze.

Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed. “For what?”

“For not buying a minivan.”

Chloe through her head back in laughter, loud laughs falling from her mouth and filling the car. Beca smiled to herself, _she did that_. Beca parked the car, and Chloe looked at her surroundings when she calmed down.

“Where are we?” Chloe asked.

“I come here a lot when I need to think. A lot when Mia was a baby and I had no idea what the fuck I was doing, and regularly now that everything’s gone to shit.”

Chloe took Beca’s hand in hers. “Things haven’t gone to shit.”

They sat on the hood of the car hand in hand, looking across the lights of Atlanta. Beca had really found a pretty view from the hill, and Atlanta looked so small from way back here. The whole scene made Chloe feel like she was in College again.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Chloe insisted, sliding off the car and onto the gravel. The pair walked along the path silently, enjoying their time together.

“Does coming up here make you feel young again?” Chloe asked after five minutes, looking up at Beca.

“I guess so, but then I realize I have a wife and kid and being young again doesn’t seem as good,” Beca said with a smile.

“Time went by so fast, sometimes I think it’s crazy that I’m married to you,” Chloe said.

“With a kid,” Beca added.

“With an amazing kid.”

Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe’s shoulder, pulling her in closer. “We did good with her, huh?”

“She couldn’t be more perfect,” Chloe agreed, smiling at Beca.

Beca stopped walking, turning around the face Chloe, looking at her wife with guilt.

“Chloe, I’m so sorry I’m letting her down. I’m sorry I’m letting you down,” Beca said seriously.

“Bec-“

Beca cut her off. “No, listen. I’m going to make this right, okay?”

“I trust you will,” Chloe nodded. “Things between you and me are strained, but tonight has gone so well. Let’s forget about everything and just focus on how great things are right now.”

A loud crack of thunder echoed over them, making Chloe jump two foot into the air. Heavy rain followed after, taking Beca and Chloe by surprise.

“Oh my god,” Chloe squealed, looking up at Beca with a giant grin on her face. Beca laughed, taking Chloe’s hand and they ran back to the car together. By the time they got to the car, they were both soaked and dripping all over the seats. Chloe let out a giggle, her hair stuck to her face and her body glistening under the light of the street lights outside.

“You look so hot right now,” Beca muttered, eyes scanning up and down her wife’s body. Chloe surged forward, taking Beca’s head in her hands and pulling her into a desperate kiss. Chloe climbed out of her seat and into Beca’s lap, beeping the horn a few times accidentally as she tried to position herself.

“Oopsie daisies,” Chloe giggled against Beca’s lips.

The two made out, needy and heated. Beca’s hands were around Chloe’s – unfortunately dress clad – waist, and Chloe’s were inching under Beca’s shirt. Chloe kissed Beca’s jaw and down her neck, the action causing Beca to let out a soft moan.

Beca craned her neck to the side to give Chloe more accent. “Chlo, we probably shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Who cares?” Chloe breathed out, her lips brushing against Beca’s neck as she spoke. Beca reluctantly pushed Chloe away from her, staring into Chloe’s dark eyes.

“I don’t want to mess anything up,” Beca said quietly.

“Making out with your wife isn’t going to ruin anything Becs,” Chloe said, leaning forward and kissing up Beca’s neck again. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, and believe me, I want this. I just don’t want to complicate things.”

Chloe nodded in understanding, climbing off Beca. “I get it, you’re probably right.”

“You look really sexy in that dress by the way,” Beca said after a few silent minutes.

“Sexy for a mom?” Chloe joked.

“You’re the hottest mom in the books. I bet all the other moms and dads on the block are jealous that I’m married to you and they’re not.”

Chloe scoffed, slapping Beca softly on her arm. Tonight had been really great, and Chloe realized just how much she really missed Beca. It kind of stung, realizing that they were so great and strong together for so long and seeing how quickly everything has gone wrong.

Beca drove them home, the ride mostly spent in a comfortable silence. Looking beside her and seeing Chloe smiling as she gazed out the window was a simple sight that Beca missed. Chloe has always been in this little bubble of happiness, bringing the sunshine to Beca’s gray days just by walking into the room. Chloe’s happiness is contagious, Chloe is the light in Beca’s entire world. Chloe bought the most beautiful child into Beca’s life, and Beca felt selfish for repaying her by abandoning them. Chloe has been so closed off recently, always stressed out and clearly not herself.

Beca pulled into the driveway and before she could even look at Chloe, the front door swung open and Stacie was running towards them frantically. Chloe jumped out of the car, able to sense that something really wasn’t right.

“Stace?” Beca asked.

“Something’s wrong. Mia, something’s wrong,” Stacie panted, panic radiating off of her.

Beca looked at Chloe, who quickly ran inside. Beca chased after her, tripping up the stairs as she frantically sprinted towards Mia’s room. Mia was in Aubrey’s arms, her face red and full of tears, screaming at the top of her lungs. Chloe took her from Aubrey, cradling the toddler in her arms.

“Mommy’s here now, its okay sweetie,” Chloe said in a hushed tone as she felt her daughter’s forehead. “She’s burning up Becs.”

“How long has she been like this?” Beca asked Aubrey.

“A few hours.”

“A few hours? And you didn’t think to tell us?” Beca snapped in her panic.

“We just thought she was fussing Beca, we’re sorry we didn’t want to ruin your night,” Stacie said, placing a hand on Beca’s shoulder. Beca looked up at Chloe, who was staring down at Mia with a frown and a pout.

“We’ve tried everything. Napping, soothing, medicine, teething rings. She won’t stop crying and her temperature isn’t going down,” Aubrey explained. Chloe looked at Beca with a face that screamed ‘I-don’t-know-what-to-do’.

 “We’re taking her to the hospital, thank you guys for everything,” Beca said, walking to the closet to pack a small bag for Mia.

“Her bunny, Becs,” Chloe said quietly.

“Right. The bunny,” Beca said, nodding her head and looking around the room in a rush. She found the bunny, handing it to Mia who cuddled it to her chest. They said goodbye to Aubrey and Stacie as they left the house, buckling Mia into her car seat faster than ever before. Chloe sat in the backseat beside Mia, just like she had when they bought their daughter home from the hospital.

“I’ve never seen her like this before,” Chloe whispered, staring down at Mia with wide eyes.

“Everything is going to be okay Chlo,” Beca reassured her wife, her voice calm and even. In reality, she wanted to break down and cry because she had no clue what was happening and it was so surreal to see Mia _this_ upset. All thoughts about the date and their marriage were gone as they pulled their shit together and came together for Mia.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any words that may seem spelled wrong or phrases you may not understand, I'm Australian so things are spelled and named differently. I am trying to write this American, but I may slip up here and there.

Beca walked into Mia’s hospital room after changing into a shirt she bought from the gift shop as Mia had vomited all over her other one. Mia looked so small splayed out across the hospital bed, face flushed and pale. Chloe was on the bed too, propped up on an elbow as she traced patterns lightly across Mia’s side.

The doctors had diagnosed Mia with appendicitis, and booked her in for surgery the next morning as it was very inflamed and they were worried it would burst. They’d spent hours in the emergency room, Mia being assessed by multiple doctors and getting pumped with pain medication. She was now fast asleep, but Chloe and Beca knew they had a long night ahead of them.

Beca sat beside the bed, opening the package of the cookie Chloe had bought from the vending machine down the hall. “This has by far been the craziest end to a date ever.”

“Mia just loves being the centre of attention,” Chloe giggled as she tucked a curl behind Mia’s ear.

“I wonder who she got that from,” Beca said sarcastically, earning a slap on the arm from Chloe. They sat in silence, both exhausted from their long night.

“So… the date was good?” Beca asked nervously after a few moments.

Chloe turned to her and smiled. “It was great Becs, I felt like me again.”

Beca frowned. “You haven’t been feeling like yourself lately?”

“I just mean that all I’ve done is go to work, come home and care for Mia. Work, Mia, repeat. I love being a mom, I was born to be a mother, it’s just so exhausting to do it all alone and never have time for myself.”

Beca felt guilt in the pit of her stomach.

“Chl-“

Chloe cut her off. “I didn’t mean to make it sound like I was blaming you, I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry. I’m sorry you feel that way, I didn’t realize,” Beca paused and took Chloe’s hand. “We need to talk about this more, so I can help. We used to talk to each other about everything and now neither of us can talk without the other snapping.”

Chloe sighed sadly. “Where did we go?”

“I don’t know Chloe, but things aren’t going to be this way forever.”

Chloe smiled weakly, her eyelids beginning to fall heavy as she tried to stay awake. She let out a yawn, which gave a chained reaction for Beca to do the same.

“Damn it, Beale,” Beca mumbled through the yawn. “Get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.”

“I’m so nervous for her, if I wasn’t so exhausted I probably wouldn’t be sleeping,” Chloe said.

“She’s going to be okay, they do this opertation all the time,” Beca assured her wife.

“Okay, I’ll freak out in the morning,” Chloe shrugged and Beca chuckled. Chloe shifted in the bed, cuddling into Mia.

“Beca?” Chloe muttered.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, this isn’t all on you.”

* * *

Mia wasn’t released from the hospital until Monday. Beca and Chloe had a tag team system over the weekend, both balancing time with Mia and work. Monday was the night Beca was supposed to sleep over, so the discharge day worked out well for everyone.

Beca carried Mia into the living room, where Chloe had set up a place for Mia on the couch. It was littered with all of Mia’s favourite stuffed animals (and there were a lot of them), a few too many blankets, and a stack of pillows beside the couch.

“Look at this bud, best seat in the house,” Beca joked to Mia as she set her down on the couch and turned on the TV for her.

“Do you need anything, sweetie?” Chloe asked from where she was hovering behind Beca. Chloe had never strayed too far from Mia over the past couple of days, never spending longer than a few hours away from the toddler and then never leaving her side when she was with her.

“No tanks,” Mia said sweetly, her eyes never leaving the TV. The ‘Sofia the First’ theme song began to play and Beca groaned.

“This is my cue to leave,” She grumbled before stepping out of the room.

“I’m so excited to be Sofia the First,” Chloe sang, following closely behind Beca. “I’m finding out what being royal’s all about.”

“Chloe, I swear to God,” Beca warned, glaring at her wife.

“Aw, does somebody need an afternoon nap?” Chloe teased, using her baby voice. “Is somebody a McGrumpus today?”

Beca roller her eyes. “You’re annoying.”

Chloe poked her tongue out to Beca as she walked past her and then began to look through the cabinets for Mia’s vitamin gummies.

“Here, let me take care of it,” Beca said, hip bumping Chloe out of the way.

“I got it,” Chloe said.

Beca turned to her, placing her hands on Chloe’s shoulders. “Chloe, go take a bath. Or a nap. Relax for once.”

Chloe smiled and gave Beca a short nod. “Thank you.”

Chloe scurried off, leaving Beca to her devices. Beca put Mia’s vitamin gummies into a small cup, grabbed the medication the doctor had prescribed from the hospital bag, and scooped a small amount of ice-cream into a bowl. She carried it into the living room, dropping into the seat beside Mia. Beca set everything on the coffee table before pouring the medicine syrup onto a spoon and putting in against Mia’s lips.

“Come on monkey,” Beca sighed, nudging the spoon softly against Mia’s lips.

Mia groaned, turning her head away from the medicine.

“It’ll make you feel better Mia.”

Mia didn’t move.

“You get ice-cream and gummies after,” Beca said in hopes of persuading her daughter.

Mia turned her head back around. Ah, the two-year-old mind and the effects of bribery. Mia hesitantly opened her mouth and shuddered when the syrup hit her tongue.

“Mia,” Beca warned when her daughter didn’t swallow. The small redhead looked at her mother, and Beca responded by raising her eyebrow. God this kid was stubborn.

“Just swallow it, that’s all you need to do,” Beca encouraged, wiping away the drop of syrup hanging from Mia’s chin. Mia finally swallowed, coughing as the fowl taste hit the back of her throat.

“Good job,” Beca praised, holding her fist out for Mia to bump it. “Wasn’t that hard, was it?”

“Yuck,” Mia said, shaking her head with her face screwed up. Beca chuckled, handing Mia the cup of vitamins. Chloe had always insisted Mia take vitamins, but the toddler would only ever eat them in gummy form no matter how weird the taste.

When Mia finished munching on her three gummies, Beca handed her the bowl of ice-cream. Mia was restricted to liquid foods like yoghurt and ice-cream for a couple of days after surgery, not that Mia had ever complained. Mia dozed off ten minutes later, and Beca gently pried the toddler from where she gripped Beca’s shirt and made her way upstairs. Beca bit her lip and closed her eyes as her bedroom door creaked loudly as she pushed it open and was relieved when Chloe didn’t wake up. Beca padded into the bathroom, stripping down and stepping into the shower.

Beca thought about the women sleeping in the next room, and the little girl sleeping downstairs. About how much they needed her, even if it’s just to help them take their medicine or tell them when they need a break. They need her, they rely on her for simple things, and Beca was too selfish to realize that she was failing at her job. Her job as a mother and as a wife. They don’t deserve this.

Thoughts were going through Beca’s head at a hundred miles an hour, and she felt like she was suffocating. She hated herself for being so low, for treating her family this way. She couldn’t see the future, just all the faults in the past and in the present. Beca stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and stepping into the bedroom to change. Chloe stirred awake just as Beca slipped a head over her head.

“Beca?” Chloe asked, her voice hoarse from sleeping.

“Hey,” Beca said.

Chloe frowned at Beca’s curt answer. “Beca...”

“I have to go,” Beca said without looking at Chloe. She _couldn’t_ look at Chloe.

“What?” Chloe asked as she stood up.

“I have to go, I can’t be here right now.” Beca shook her head, slipping on her Converse quickly.

“Beca, please.”

“I need to think,” Beca said.

Chloe didn’t understand where this was coming from, everything was going to great over the last couple of days. “Think about what?”

“Us. Mia. You.”

“Beca, look at me,” Chloe demanded.

Beca turned her head slowly, but didn’t look into Chloe’s eyes. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes Beca, it is a big deal. I know what you’re doing, you’re scared so you’re running. This is your family Beca, you can’t just run.”

Beca shook her head, walking out of the room.

Chloe followed Beca as she walked down the stairs. “Communication Beca. Just like you said the other night, we need to communicate. Tell me what’s wrong, I can help.”

“Look, we’ll talk about this later. I don’t want to fight with Mia in the next room,” Beca said as she grabbed her bag from the kitchen counter.

“Stop leaving me alone, stop running from me,” Chloe said, her voice cracking.

“You don’t deserve this Chloe. This is all fucked,” Beca said with a raised voice.

“Yeah, it’s fucked. You keep saying that, it’s all I ever hear from you. You have to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Suck up, be a man, and fix it,” Chloe said angrily.

“I’m trying, Chloe! We need to stop pretending,” Beca said. “A few days of getting along doesn’t mean everything is okay. Nothing is okay.”

“I know a few days doesn’t fix everything but it’s a start and it has to mean something. We worked so well together on the weekend, like we used to. Mia was sick, we stopped focusing on ourselves for a few days and we worked together.”

“Why does this also come back to Mia? I’m not in a rut with Mia, I’m in a rut with you.” Beca said.

Chloe gaped, her eyes wide. “How long is it going to take for you to realize that it isn’t just you and I anymore? We have a daughter, she is a big part of me and she is a big part of you. She is a big part of _this_. She needs stability, she needs two happy mothers who give her all the attention in the world and get there head out of their asses long enough to realize all this fighting affects her too. We can’t stay together if we’re going to continue this back and forth because as much as I love you, we have to do what’s best for her too. But Mia isn’t the glue, and I refuse to let her be the reason we’re still together.”

Beca didn’t respond, she just looked down at the floor. Chloe was furious, so she continued. “She’s not the reason we’re still together. I’m holding onto _us_ , because we are worth so much more than this bullshit. You and I are amazing together, Beca. We can still be amazing, I just need you to see that too.”

By now both of them were crying. Beca stared at Chloe for a few moments. “I have to go.”

Beca had swung the door open and closed it before Chloe could say anything else. Chloe stepped back from the door, clapping a hand over her mouth and shutting her eyes as she tried to compose herself.

“Mama?” Mia’s small voice spoke behind her and Chloe immediately spun around. Mia was standing in the entry way of the living room, staring up at her mother with wide eyes.

“Shit,” Chloe cursed under her breath. Beca and Chloe never liked fighting in front of their daughter, especially with raised voices like they just had. Mia probably heard the entire thing. Chloe stepped towards her daughter, crouching down in front of her and brushing a curl behind her ear.

“Hey baby girl, Mama had to go see Uncle Jesse for a little while,” Chloe said softly.

“Gone again?” Mia asked, and it was enough for Chloe to break down again. Chloe put her head in her hands as she let out a muffled sob. Mia tugged on Chloe’s pants, and Chloe let her crawl into her lap. Once comfortable, Mia wiped tears away from Chloe’s cheeks.

“Thanks sweet girl,” Chloe said appreciatively, pressing a kiss onto Mia’s cheek.

Chloe felt horrible. She didn’t know where all of that came from, and she was confused as to where they stood now. Everything was going so great, and now Chloe felt as though Beca didn’t feel the same. Like it was a lie.

It has been hours and Chloe still hasn’t heard from Beca. No replies to her texts, calls, nothing. Mia had been down for a few hours, and Chloe was about to give up waiting and go to bed when her phone lit up beside her.

 **_[Jesse]_ ** _Hey Chloe, sorry I know it’s late. I just wanted you to know the Beca is at mine now and she’s safe. She’s had a rough night, and I know you wouldn’t want Mia to see her in this state. Let me know if you need anything :-)_

 **_[Chloe]_ ** _Thank you Jesse, glad she’s safe. Can you please tell Beca to call me when she wakes up, and that I love her_

 **_[Jesse]_ ** _Sure thing Chlo, have a good night_

Chloe sighed, tossing her phone onto the empty space of the bed next to her. Beca’s empty space. Chloe got out of bed, walking downstairs into the living room and flicking the light on. She crouched down at the bookshelf, pulling out a large photo album from the shelf. Chloe sat on the floor, placing the photo album in her lap and opening it up.

They’d started the photo album in college, mostly made of Polaroids and strips from photo booths. Chloe was crying by the time she got to the wedding photos, remembering the day like it happened yesterday.

_Chloe looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t believe she was about to marry Beca, after all these years. The white dress she was wearing made everything so real all of a sudden. Aubrey appeared beside her, wearing a beautiful lavender dress and smiling widely at Chloe._

_“You look absolutely beautiful, Chloe,” Aubrey said, handing Chloe her bouquet of flowers._

_“Why am I so nervous?” Chloe asked, trying to ignore the nauseating butterflies in her stomach._

_“This is normal Chloe, but this is going to be one of the best days of your life.”_

_Chloe nodded, smiling at Aubrey. Aubrey led her out of the room, mumbling something along the lines of “I can’t believe you’re actually marrying that hobbit”. Stacie, Jessica, and Chloe’s father were waiting in the hall, grinning at Chloe. Chloe’s father held his arm out and Chloe linked her arm with his._

_“You look stunning,” He said proudly. Chloe’s bridesmaids Aubrey, Jessica, and Stacie began to walk down the aisle on cue, Chloe hidden behind the corner._

_“Oh God, I’m going to trip,” Chloe said suddenly and her dad chuckled._

_“You’ll be perfectly fine, but its time now to go and marry the love of your life.”_

_And with that, Chloe stepped around the corner and the first thing she saw was the back of Beca, and she could tell that she looked beautiful. The music started and Chloe took her first step. Beca turned around, her nervous frown quickly turning into a wide smile. Chloe was right, Beca looked breathtaking. Beca donned a simple white dress and her hair fell down in loose waves._

_They’d opted for a simple and small wedding, with no more than ten guests each. Beca wasn’t even wearing heels, and Chloe had a light pink flower crown in her hair rather than a veil._

_Chloe made it to the end of the aisle, nodding to Jesse, Fat Amy, and Emily who were Beca’s bridal party. Both girls had watery eyes as they faced each other._

_“You look so beautiful,” Beca whispered in admiration, taking Chloe’s hands in hers._

_“You too babes,” Chloe said with a wink._

_Beca smiled at Chloe. “Let’s get married, shall we.”_

Chloe wiped the tears from her cheeks as she flicked to the next page. They had accomplished so much together, too much to let go now. They’ve built their entire lives around each other, they are made for each other.

Chloe knows Beca didn’t mean anything she said earlier, and that she was just scared. There was once a time where Beca did the same thing she did today, run from Chloe when things got hard. Beca slowly began to trust Chloe and talked to her rather than flee from her. It stung when Beca left her today, but a part of Chloe was relieved. She had finally gotten a reaction from Beca. Lately when they fought, Beca didn’t do anything. She wouldn’t leave, she wouldn’t talk about it properly, they would just bicker and accuse each other and fight over the silliest of things.

It didn’t even feel like they were married, it was as if they were talking to a brick wall because they didn’t have the time or energy for each other. They started fighting over small things to actually have a conversation that meant _something,_ and the sex was always about feeling reassurance that something was still there between them. Whilst it hurts like hell to see Beca shut down and leave like she did, Chloe was relieved that Beca cared enough to have a response.

Chloe was just tired of being shut out and left in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what happened, I just couldn't stop typing and BAM!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: I posted this chapter, then a few hours later realised that a part of it the way I had the sentences went weird on phone compared to the computer so if I don't fix that and you get to a weird part I apologise

Beca showed up at the house at 6AM the next morning. The sun was just rising, the air was crisp, and there was dew covering the front yard. Beca hadn’t slept, her mind reeling constantly about what happened the day before. Beca felt as though she and Chloe were always going one step forward and two steps back, and she feared that Chloe felt as though this was all one sided. She knocked on the front door, shuffling on her heels and stuffing her hands into the pocket of her hoodie as she waited for Chloe. Chloe was probably asleep, or on her walk with Mia. Beca didn’t expect Chloe to answer so fast.

Chloe’s hair was in some kind of birds nest bun, curls framing her face and strands falling out everywhere. Mascara was smudged under Chloe’s eyes, and her eyes were tinted red. Chloe frowned, also taking in the appearance of the women before her.

“You look terrible,” Chloe blurted out then quickly slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized she had said that out loud.

Beca immediately began to cry. “I’m so sorry.”

“Come in,” Chloe said and shuffled aside so Beca could step pass her. “Beca, you reek of alcohol.”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to drink so much, there was just so much going on and I didn-“

“I get it. Why don’t you take a shower and then we can talk, yeah?” Chloe suggested with a weak smile.

Beca nodded and returned the smile before trudging up the stairs. Chloe watched after her and sighed. Chloe had to leave so she could drop Mia off at her parents’ house in just over an hour if she wanted to make it to work on time, and she still had to get Mia awake and ready before getting herself ready. Chloe really wasn’t in the mood for an entire day of elementary school kids, but she had a choir performance coming up and really needed a distraction from home life.

After twenty minutes of pre-occupying herself in the kitchen, she caught a glimpse of Beca in the corner of her eye. Beca was standing awkwardly in the entryway of the kitchen, nervously looking up at Chloe.

“So, what was yesterday about?” Chloe said, not wasting anytime with dancing around the subject. Beca looked a little off guard, her eyes widening at the question like she had forgotten it was a thing.

“I don’t know what came over me, it all happened so fast and I feel terrible about it. I should have talked to you, but I couldn’t think right and if I stayed it would have made everything worse and at the time it seemed like the best thing to do,” Beca said. Chloe noticed how Beca’s voice was raspy, probably from crying all night.

“Alcohol Beca? Really?” Chloe asked. She wasn’t exactly mad about it, but the fact that it was all she could smell as Beca walked into the house was raising some alarm that there was a lot of drinking happening last night.

Beca shrugged in defeat. “It was all I had. I’m sorry.”

“You had me, Beca,” Chloe said quietly. Beca’s eyes quickly flicked to the ground.

“Can we um, can we talk about the whole asshole leaving thing before you go for work?” Beca said shyly, still unable to look at her wife. Chloe nodded, encouraging Beca to begin. “So um, turns out I’m terrified of everything that’s happening between us. It’s scaring the shit out of me Chloe. Losing you would be the worst thing to ever happen to me. You are this light, that glows and everyone revolves around you and I am destroying you by taking advantage of you. My mother was the women who left a plate of food in the fridge and sat at the dining table waiting for her husband, all because of my Dad. I was the kid that asked where her Dad was and tried to stay up after I was tucked into bed in hopes of seeing my dad that night. Now, you’re the women waiting at the dining table and Mia is the one asking where her Mom is. And it’s not because of my Dad, it’s because of me.”

“Beca, you’re not your Father. You are an amazing Mother, and an amazing wife and I wish you could see that,” Chloe said sadly. Chloe stood up, and Beca shot her a confused look as she left the room. Chloe appeared a few moments later, a thick photo album in her arms.

Chloe placed the photo album on the counter in front of Beca. “Seven years Beca. Seven years of being an amazing girlfriend, an amazing wife, and an amazing mother. Six months doesn’t change that about you.”

Beca flicked to the first page, a smile crossing her face as her eyes became glassy. The pair sat in silence for five minutes, Beca flicking through the pages of memories and Chloe watching Beca. Beca would let out a small chuckle every so often and her eyes would linger on certain photos.

“I want you to know, Mia means the world to me. I didn’t mean anything I said yesterday,” Beca said, her voice cracking slightly. Chloe slung an arm around Beca’s shoulders, squeezing softly.

“I know Becs. It hurt like hell and walking out wasn’t the way to go about things, but I know how you are and I know that wasn’t you.” Chloe said softly. “It was actually a relief to see you so angry, because I knew you were actually feeling something. It was a sign to me that you cared enough about this to actually argue about it instead of just shutting down. Lately, our arguments have been about stupid things and never getting anywhere. We are finally getting somewhere.”

“I want this to work as much as you do Chloe, life without you isn’t something I ever want to endure. Me leaving shouldn’t be reassurance to you that I’m still in this,” Beca said.

“I know, but it’s a start. Obviously things won’t be suddenly back to normal after we have one conversation, but we actually talked it out and that’s enough for me to be positive about things,” Chloe shrugged.

“Things are going up and down right now, I know that. They’re good then suddenly they’re not. Last night, with walking away and the drinking, I’m pretty sure I hit a new low. Reality kind of hit me right in the gut, more than ever, and I need to change so things keep on going upwards.”

“Becs, I don’t want you to change okay? I just need the Beca that was here six months ago back because I _know_ she’s still in there,” Chloe said with a sigh.

“How about we start this time apart thing over again, think of it as a clean slate,” Beca suggested. They’d never really had a chance to do it properly, because Mia became sick and they both wanted to be there for their daughter.

“I think that’s a really good idea,” Chloe said with a smile. Before either of them could continue, Mia’s cries from upstairs filled the silence.

“Hey, I’ll call in sick today and take care of Mia. Mother daughter bonding and all that,” Beca said.

Chloe gave Beca a smile. “That would be great.”

“Get ready for work you look like a raccoon,” Beca said, moving to get Mia’s medicine from the cabinet with a smirk on her face.

Chloe swatted Beca’s arm. “You say that like you didn’t wear a three pounds of eyeliner every day for almost three years in college.”

“You loved it, swooned over my three pounds of eyeliner so much you even went as far as stalking me in the shower,” Beca said with a light laugh.

“Oh shut up,” Chloe giggled. “Now if you would excuse me, I have some raccoon eyes to wipe off.”

“And I have a two-year-old about ready to wake up the whole neighborhood with her cries.”

A few moments later, Chloe’s head popped back into the entry way of the kitchen and Beca raised a curious eyebrow. “That was nice, I liked that.”

“Liked what?” Beca asked.

“The teasing and the joking, it was nice.”

Beca responded with a bright smile and followed Chloe up the stairs. The mothers parted ways at the top of the staircase, Chloe moving towards her bedroom and Beca entering Mia’s bedroom. The toddler was standing in her crib, clinging onto the rail and crying out. When Mia noticed her Mother, her cries became softer.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Beca cooed, lifting Mia from the crib and moving to sit on the rocker in the corner. Beca knew Mia was still sore from her surgery, and the pain medication had worn off through the night. Beca sat Mia in her lap, trying to pour the medicine onto the spoon whilst keeping the crying toddler into her arms.

“It’s just you and me today bud. Mama and Mia time,” Beca said as she spooned the syrup into the little girl’s mouth, who was too groggy and upset to throw a fuss about the medicine. She eventually calmed down, her body relaxing in Beca’s arms as she settled. Chloe came into the room later, dressed for work and her hair still damp from her shower. Chloe pouted at the sight of her daughter, the little girl’s face was red and full of tears. Mia’s hair was even messier than it usually was in the morning, and her eyes were puffy from her long sleep and all her crying.

“Aw bubs, is your tummy still sore?” Chloe asked softly, running a hand through Mia’s hair. Mia just responded with a small nod. Chloe leaned down, pressing a kiss to Mia’s forehead.

“She needs her medication three times a day, so I usually give the second dose with her lunch. She’ll want to nap more than usual, but don’t let her sleep too long or she won’t sleep through the night. Keep a close eye on her temperature in case of an infe-“

“Chloe, its okay I got this,” Beca cut Chloe off, giving her a reassuring nod. Chloe sighed, kissing Mia’s forehead again.

“Be good for Mama, I love you,” Chloe said to Mia. Chloe looked at Beca, and the silence lingered as they contemplated what to say.

“Have a good day at work,” Beca said and gave Chloe a small smile.

“I’ll see you later,” Chloe said before leaving the room.

 Beca sighed, looking down at her daughter. “Aca-awkward.”

* * *

Mia and Beca were sitting down on the living room floor coloring in together. Mia was in a better mood now, only crying when Beca forgot to cut the crust of her sandwich and then cried again when Beca quickly replaced the sandwich with yoghurt because of the post-surgery diet restrictions. Beca was currently coloring in a picture of Spider-Man, while Mia had opted for a Lego Batman.

“Wow, that’s some creativity you got there kiddo,” Beca said as she looked at Mia’s pink and orange polka dotted Batman, the crayon extending well beyond the lines. Mia smiled proudly, closing the book and putting her crayon’s back into the tub. Mia stood up, walking towards her other toys. Beca watched the toddler pretend to cook an egg in the oven of the toy kitchen.

“Mia, how do you feel about a big girl bed?” Beca asked after a few moments of watching her daughter.

“Big bed?” Mia asked, her attention now on her Mother.

“Yeah, a little version of the bed you sleep in at Grandma and Grandpa’s. Like Cousin Riley’s bed,” Beca explained, and the toddler frowned.

“No trucks on Mia’s bed,” Mia said seriously, still frowning.

Beca laughed softly. “No silly, you can pick any blanket you want for your new little big bed.”

“You silly one Mama,” Mia giggled, poking Beca’s nose gently. Beca pulled Mia’s hand to her mouth, pretending to nibble on it. Mia shrieked, collapsing into her Mom’s lap as she giggled. Beca hugged Mia to her chest, pressing multiple kisses into her hair.

“How much do I love you?” Beca asked her daughter.

“To moon!” Mia exclaimed happily.

“And?”

“To sun.”

“And?”

“Back.”

Beca grinned, and kissed Mia once again. “That’s right bug, never forget it okay?”

“Okay.” This was a routine Mia and Beca had shared since she could talk. Now days, it was more reassurance for Beca that her child knew she was still her Mom and that she loved her, and Beca wasn’t so sure that was a great reason for the routine to be a thing anymore.

Time with Mia was great, she hadn’t spent this much time alone with Mia in a really long time. Beca admired all of Mia’s little quirks, and the way she never formed proper sentences and stuttered on certain words. Beca thought Mia was the cutest thing in the world, with her strawberry-blonde curls and her knobby knees. Beca thought back to how terrified she was for the arrival of Mia. Chloe was so beautiful pregnant, and Beca spent a majority of the pregnancy admiring how beautiful Chloe looked with her stomach so perfectly round it looked like it was carved by God himself.

Pregnant Chloe glowed, and Chloe literally had an extra bounce in herself despite a baby growing inside of her. Chloe being so perfect gave Beca all these feelings that she was distracted by the fact that she was soon going to be the mother of a person who was going to rely on her. The few months before the arrival of Mia was exciting, nerve racking and downright exhausting. Beca wanted to know the sex, Chloe didn’t. Beca chose unusual names, Chloe chose traditional. Beca wanted a plain and neutral nursery, while Chloe wanted pink and girly.

They always ended up meeting in the middle. They decided they would know the sex of their first baby but their next baby would be kept a surprise. They gave their child both a traditional and an unusual name, Mia Finley Beale-Mitchell. And they decided for a white nursery with a little bit of purple for the love of the child’s sanity.

When it comes to Mia, the instant she was born they both shared the same intention and opinion. They co-parented perfectly in sync, raising their daughter into the perfect girl she is today.

Beca felt a smile cross her face as she watched Mia, proud that she hasn’t fucked her up yet. She’d done well so far.

* * *

Chloe walked through the front door at just before 6PM that night, being held back at school for last minute performance plans and a staff meeting she had forgotten about.

“Beca! Mia! I’m home!” Chloe announced as she shut the door behind her. Beca appeared in the entrance of the living room with a smile on her face, changed from the sweatpants she was wearing all day and into jeans and a nice shirt. Obviously Beca’s hangover had worn off. Beca didn’t say anything as she reached for Chloe’s hand and led her into the living room. Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked around the living room, dimly lit by Christmas lights and candles. There was a bottle of wine on the coffee table and Chloe could smell dinner from the kitchen.

“Mia helped dig out the fairy lights from our Christmas tree decoration box,” Beca said as she popped the cork from the bottle of wine and poured two glasses for the pair. “I thought we’d have a second date slash Beca’s apology treat.”

Chloe smiled at Beca, appreciating the effort on Beca’s behalf. There was music playing softly in the background, and Chloe took note at the fact that Beca had cleaned the living room. Beca excused herself, shortly returning with two bowls of spaghetti.

“This looks great, Bec.” Chloe smiled as she took the bowl from Beca. They talked about their day over dinner, Chloe talking about the stupid staff meeting and Beca giving Chloe the 411 on the cute things Mia did today. It was nice. It felt like old times.

“So, tell me about this upcoming performance,” Beca said.

“Well, it’s the second graders so it’s kind of a mess but they’re adorable. They’re doing a choir piece for the local competition so they’re all super excited about it,” Chloe said with a smile. Chloe was always proud of her students, and Beca used to always ask about them to see Chloe smile the way she does when she talks about them.

“Any acapella?” Beca asked.

Chloe laughed. “No acapella this time, just the sweet harmonies of a ‘Frozen’ song.”

“Oh, fucking brilliant. Can’t wait,” Beca said sarcastically with an eye roll. If Beca heard one more Frozen song, she was going to burst.

“You want to come?” Chloe asked with a confused frown. Beca used to come to all her school performances, but lately hasn’t shown up because of obvious reasons.

“Oh, right. We can’t, it’s probably violation of the break,” Beca said nervously.

Chloe put a hand on Beca’s knee. “No, I’d love you for you to come.”

Beca smiled at Chloe, who smiled back even wider.

A bon Iver song came on, and Beca took Chloe’s hands in hers. “Dance with me.”

Chloe allowed Beca to tug her off the couch. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist, and Chloe leaned her head against Beca’s shoulder with her arms wrapped around Beca’s back. They swayed softly in sync with each other, Beca’s head now leaning against where Chloe’s is on her shoulder. The song changed to a Boyce Avenue cover of ‘It Will Rain’, and Beca began to softly sing into Chloe’s ear.

 _"If you ever leave me baby,_  
_Leave some morphine at my door_  
_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_  
_To realize what we used to have,_  
_We don't have it anymore."_

Chloe lifted her head from her wife’s shoulder, her eyes meeting Beca’s teary ones as Beca continued.

 _"There's no religion that could save me_  
_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_  
_Ooh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_  
_Will keep you by my side_  
_Will keep you from walkin' out the door."_

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Beca singing the chorus.

 _"'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Everyday it will ra-a-a-ain"_

Before Beca could continue, she was cut off with the feeling of Chloe’s lips pressed against hers. This kiss wasn’t hungry, or for reassurance. It was passionate. This kiss meant something and filled Beca’s entire body with an indescribable feeling. Beca and Chloe put everything into the kiss, losing themselves in each other. It was almost like their life was a puzzle, and they were slowly sticking the puzzle pieces together. This kiss was a puzzle piece.

Beca’s hand crept under Chloe’s blouse, resting on her bare hips. Chloe’s hands cupped Beca’s face, pulling her even closer so their bodies were flush against one another’s and all they could feel was each other and it was perfect. Beca needed more. She gripped the hem of Chloe’s shirt, parting from her wife briefly so she could pull it over her head. Once the shirt was tossed aside, their lips met almost instantly again and the kiss quickly became heated.

“Shirt. Off,” Chloe said against Beca’s lips. Beca helped her wife hastily unbutton her plaid shirt and Chloe slid the shirt off her shoulders. Chloe admired her wife, eyes scraping over every inch of her body and lingering at the black bra that perfectly complimented the brunette’s breasts.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Chloe muttered before pulling Beca back against her body. Beca backed them into a wall, hands roaming freely over each other’s bodies as Beca began kissing down Chloe’s neck, resulting in a soft moan from the redhead.

“I missed this,” Beca said against Chloe’s neck. Chloe nodded in response, too focused on the feeling of Beca’s hands and lips. _Finally_. They eventually moved towards the stairs, stumbling up them as they heavily made out, scared if they stopped that this whole bubble would be popped. When they got to the bed, Chloe led Beca’s hand to the zipper of her skirt and Beca pulled away.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Beca asked.

“Yes Becs, I’m positive.”

“But the therapist said this wa-“

Chloe cut her off. “Doctor Reed doesn’t know us enough. Yes, we have some things to work on in our relationship but we’re not going downhill anymore, we’re going up. Let’s celebrate that”

“We did have a lack of sex life in our relationship, maybe we should work on that tonight,” Beca suggested with a smirk. Chloe responded by crashing her lips against Beca’s, pulling the brunette on top of her and unzipping Beca’s jeans. Beca sucked in a breath, feeling her heart thump against her chest as she felt Chloe’s hands work at her zipper. Beca stood up, tugging the jeans off as Chloe tugged off her skirt. Beca crawled back on top of Chloe, one hand supporting her weight above Chloe and the other trailing up Chloe’s body mindlessly. Beca felt Chloe’s hand unclasp her bra, pulling it off before moving towards the waistband of her underwear.

“Are you sure?” Chloe asked.

“Yes Chlo, I need you.”

_So badly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saucy ;) ....... I can't write smut well so i'm not going to ruin it for them


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I had to finish my last few weeks of term on top of writers block. Hope you like it!

It’s now Wednesday, two days after everything. The feeling of being so close to Chloe again is still buzzing through Beca’s body, and she’s been making great progress on her projects for work because she doesn’t feel so gray anymore. Of course Beca felt pretty fucking shitty to be away from her wife and daughter, but at least now Beca had hope for her family. Besides, today was her day with Mia so Beca had _everything_ to look forward to today.

Today was also her studio day with Emily, who was recording her first album. Emily bounced into the studio, a grin spreading across her face as she saw Beca bopping her head to a backup track.

“Somebody is happy,” Emily chirped, dropping down onto the chair beside Beca. Beca jumped, staring at Emily with wide eyes.

“Legacy, you scared the shit out of me,” Beca gasped.

Emily gasped too. “What the fudge…”

“What?”

Emily moved forward, eyes narrowing on the bottom of Beca’s neck. “Um, good to see things are good with Chloe again.”

“What do you mean?” Beca asked self-consciously.

“Well, you have a badly covered hickey. Things must be okay if you guys are… you know.”

“How would you know? A hickey doesn’t mean I had sex,” Beca lied, covering her collarbone with her hand.

Emily rolled her eyes. “I spent 90 percent of my time in the Bella house, _I know_.”

“Gross.”

“Good to see you and Chloe both have sex like horny teenage boys,” Emily said, earning a slap in the arm from Beca.

“Shut up and get in the booth.”

Beca and Emily spent the entire day finishing off the vocals for Emily’s tracks, and fixing up the lyrics for a song Beca had written overnight. Reading over the lyrics, Emily thought the song was great.

“No it’s good, I mean…” Emily stopped suddenly.

“What?” Beca asked nervously.

“Gross.” Emily frowned, looking at Beca. “This is about you and Chloe having… isn’t it?”

Yes. “No.”

“ _I didn’t know that I was starving ‘til I tasted you_? What else could that possibly mean?” Emily scoffed.

“You and Benji did long distance for a while, maybe it could be about that.” Beca shrugged.

“I’m not singing a sex anthem,” Emily said with a shake of her head.

“It’s not- It’s not a sex anthem. It can be about anything Legacy, it’s going to be a great hit.”

“I guess all the other lyrics are really sweet, who knew coming from big bad Beca Mitchell,” Emily joked.

Beca glared at Emily. “There’s nothing I want more than for you to be afraid of me again, it was kind of fun watching you turn into a fumbling mess around me. Fame is going to your head.”

“I’m not even famous.”

“You know why? Because you’re too busy giving me smack instead of recording vocals,” Beca said.

“You got it boss.” Emily saluted and returned to the booth.

* * *

It was 5:30PM by the time Beca got to her house to pick Mia up. She and Emily had made a good amount of progress on their new track that Beca barely made it out of the studio in time. It was dusk when Beca pulled into the driveway, smiling at the sight of Chloe and Mia dancing through the window. Then Beca realized she could be some creepy guy, and made a mental note to remind Chloe to shut the curtains next time. Beca got out of the car and knocked on the front door which was opened shortly after.

Chloe was standing before her with Mia on her hip, dressed in yoga pants and a light pink tank top, her hair in a messy bun and a little out of breath. Mia was dressed the exact same, her hair falling out of her bun at the back. Mia immediately reached for Beca, who pulled her tight into her chest and kissed the top of the little girl’s head.

“Sorry, evening yoga turned into a dance party,” Chloe puffed.

“Sounds like fun,” Beca said with a small smile.

Chloe nodded with a grin. “How was work?”

“It was great actually, Emily keeping me on my toes as per usual.”

“I’m glad,” Chloe smiled. Chloe bent down beside the door, popping back up with a backpack in hand. “All of Mia’s things for the night are in here, but if you need anything don’t be afraid to swing by.”

“Okay, sure.” This felt weird.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Chloe said with a small smile.

“Uh-huh.”

“Beca, calm down. Don’t over think this,” Chloe reassured her.

“I’m not overthinking anything,” Beca lied.

“Yeah, and the sky is pink,” Chloe said sarcastically.

“You hang out with me too much,” Beca teased. Beca leaned forward and kissed Chloe’s cheek. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Mia leaned her head on Beca’s shoulder, grumbling lightly. Chloe chuckled, stepping forward and running a hand through her daughter’s curls. “Have the best time with Mama tonight, sweetie.”

“You too?” Mia asked tiredly.

“No bug, not this time,” Chloe said softly with a pout.

Mia’s eyes started to water and she mimicked her mother’s pout. Chloe muttered an “Oh, sweetheart” as she took Mia from Beca’s arms and cuddled her close. All this back and forth was really confusing for Mia, and Mia wasn’t too little to realize it all anymore. It broke her mothers’ hearts’ for things to be this way, but hopefully their time apart won’t be for much longer or, God forbid, forever.

“I know this is hard Mia, but you’re going to have so much fun with Mama and Uncle Jesse that you won’t even notice I’m not around,” Chloe said to the little girl, her voice slightly hushed and a higher pitch than usual. _Bullshit_ , Beca thought. The entire world notices when Chloe isn’t around.

“We can get ice cream, buddy, any kind you want,” Beca said to Mia in hopes of calming Mia down as her cries grew louder, but it didn’t work. Chloe sent Beca a pained look, so Beca moved forward and tried to pry the toddler from Chloe. Mia erupted in loud wails, wrapping her arms around Chloe’s neck tighter.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Chloe whispered into Mia’s ear, “Mommy will be here tomorrow.”

Mia’s grip reluctantly shifted from Chloe’s neck and she leaned towards Beca, letting her Mom carry her. Her crying didn’t grow quieter, but the mothers knew the car ride will sooth her. Chloe followed Beca to the car, watching over Beca’s shoulder as her wife buckle Mia into her car seat.

“She didn’t have a very long nap today, that’s why she’s grumpy,” Chloe explained to Beca once she gave Mia one last kiss goodbye and shut her door.

“The terrible two’s,” Beca said with a shrug.

Chloe scoffed. “We’re a bit late on that phase, she’s always a total angel.”

“She’ll be three in a few months, is that crazy?” Beca asked.

“Totally crazy,” Chloe agreed.

Beca sighed. “Well I better get the munchkin home, wouldn’t want a noise complaint from the neighbors.”

“Oh please,” Chloe scoffed. “Have a good night, Becs.”

“You too,” Beca said, hugging Chloe tight just because.

Beca ducked into the car and gave Chloe a wave as she reversed out of the driveway. Mia was still crying loudly in the backseat, hiccupping as she screamed.

“Jesus Mia,” Beca sighed under her breath. “Mia, you’re okay sweetheart.”

Mia didn’t respond, but Beca saw her look at her through the revision mirror so she knew she was listening. “What’s wrong, monkey?”

“Mommy,” Mia sobbed.

“Its okay, Mommy will be here tomorrow. Mommy and I just need a time out, remember?” Beca said and Mia nodded with an adorable sniff. “For now though, we’re going to get some frozen yoghurt and then have a sleepover with Uncle Jesse, sound good?’’

“Pinkles?” Mia asked.

Beca laughed. “Yes, we can have as many sprinkles as you want.”

Beca took the long way to town, giving Mia enough time to settle down. Beca distracted her daughter by loudly singing to whatever the radio was playing, and smiled as Mia began giggling at her mother’s antics. _God_ , Beca was so soft. Beca let Mia count through the gears as Beca changed them when the light turned green, helping Mia sound out the words.

“Tee!” Mia squealed as Beca changed into third gear.

“What’s next kiddo?” Beca asked Mia with a hand on the gear stick. Mia frowned in concentration.

“Four,” Beca said as she changed the gear, but cursed under her breath when Mia began to pout again. “You are so smart, bug. I couldn’t count when I was your age.”

The praise was enough to bring a smile to Mia’s face instead of tears. By the time they arrived at a frozen yoghurt place in the city, Mia wasn’t showing any sign of crying besides her puffy eyes and snotty nose. Beca wiped Mia’s nose with a wipe and Mia wriggled beneath her touch. Beca laced up Mia’s Converse, pulled a hoodie over her head, then lifted her onto her hip and carried her into the store.

“Now kiddo, what flavour are we going to try today?” Beca asked Mia, who of course said pink. She said pink every time. “What about green, or chocolate?”

Mia shook her head no, so Beca sighed and expertly held Mia on her hip while filling the cup with the yoghurt. She moved to the toppings bar, Mia’s absolute favourite part. Beca gave Mia the spoon, and held the cup out so Mia could pour everything into it. The girl behind the counter was smiling at them as she watched the mess unfolding before her.

“Fuck!” Mia said as the chocolate chips she attempted to pour into the cup spilled onto the floor.

“Mia!” Beca exclaimed in shock, looking at her daughter with wide eyes. There was a long pause where Mia was looking at Beca waiting to get told off and Beca biting the inside of her cheek. Beca tried – _really tried_ – to keep her face stern as she tried to compose herself but a smile broke across her face and she burst into laughter. Mia began to giggle and dropped her head onto her mother’s shoulder

“Don’t you ever say that again, okay? Mommy will kill me,” Beca said once she calmed down. It was true, even when Chloe was barely pregnant she spent her days scolding Beca for her choice in words. Beca was surprised Mia had gotten this far into her life without swearing.

“Sorry Mama,” Mia said, kissing Beca’s cheek and Beca’s heart swelled. Often Mia would see Chloe kissing Beca on the cheek when apologising, or laughing, or just for no reason at all and Mia had picked up the habit.

They ended up with a wide range of toppings towering over the yoghurt, and Beca helped the girl behind the counter clean the floor. Beca and Mia sat by the window, sharing the small cup of frozen yoghurt, Beca wiping Mia’s chin with a napkin every couple of minutes. Mia giggled every time, saying “Mama silly” as she wiggled away. It wasn’t silly at all, it was just Mia’s current favourite word that once again, she picked up the habit from Chloe. As Mia has begun talking more, she went through phases of words. First it was dog, then ouch, then nah, then silly. Beca hoped her next word phase wasn’t going to be ‘fuck’.

When Mia yawned, Beca began to pack up the table. “You ready to go bug? Uncle Jesse is waiting to see you.”

“U-uncle Jess?” Mia stuttered and Beca smiled.

“Uh-huh, your favourite.”

When Beca and Mia arrived at Jesse’s and opened the front door, Mia raced inside before the door was the entire way open. Jesse crouched to the ground and pulled the small toddler into a bear hug, swinging her from side to side.

“How is my favourite little human?” Jesse asked Mia and earned a little giggle.

“Silly!” Mia chirped. Jesse looked at Beca with a raised eyebrow and Beca returned him a shrug.

Jesse took in the sight of Beca, diaper bag slung over one shoulder, a giraffe backpack slung over the other shoulder and Mia’s stuffed bunny under her arm as she puffed a strand of hair from her eyes. “Motherhood suits you.”

“Shut up, nerd,” Beca said as she rolled her eyes. Jesse turned his attention back to Mia.

“Now, let me escort you to the formal living room, ma’am. I have my finest movies picked out especially for you,” Jesse said in a poorly done proper accent. Beca snorted and Jesse sent her a glare as he walked away with Mia hanging from his back. Beca set the bags down before following them into the ‘formal living room’. Mia crawled into her mother’s lap once she sat down, wriggling around until she got comfortable in Beca’s arms. It didn’t take long for Mia to fall asleep, the yoga-turned-dance-party and the excitement of frozen yoghurt tiring her out more than she already was.

“So, how’s Chloe?” Jesse asked from the other side of the couch.

Beca sighed. “It’s hard to tell. We keep going one step forward and two steps back, our relationship is unpredictable. Sometimes I don’t even recognise her because she’s so broken and distant, and sometimes she doesn’t even recognise me because my mind is constantly on my work. But, I think we might be getting there.” Beca smiled

“How do you think Mia is coping?”

“She’s getting confused and unsettled. Today when I picked her up she cried for twenty minutes, and we just put it down to her being tired but deep down we both knew that she was beginning to pick things up and it was confusing for her,” Beca said, feeling guilty for the innocent girl. “I said a terrible thing the other day, Jess. I wasn’t thinking and Chloe just saw red. I just came here and I drank in hopes it would make me vomit the sick feeling in my stomach that I actually made a comment about Mia not being an important part of this relationship.”

“Beca, you didn’t mean it. You are an incredible mother to Mia, she looks up to you like you put the stars in the sky just for her. You said something, but Chloe and everyone who knows you knows that you didn’t mean it. You would never assume that. We know how you are when you’re scared,” Jesse explained, but Beca couldn’t meet his eye.

“I still said it,” Beca said.

“Okay, and maybe you shouldn’t have. But you need to stop focusing on the bad stuff and you need to make things right and move on. Prove to yourself that you didn’t mean to say that.”

“I’m trying, I really am. And things are getting better, I just really hope it’s enough.”

Jesse shook his head lightly. “Chloe loves you more than I think I have ever seen anyone love another person. You guys have been through so much together, and I know it’s killing her to have to do this. I know she wants nothing more than to have you home and sort it out there, but for this to work for the long run this break is the best thing for you guys.”

“You’re right, and deep down I know that,” Beca nodded. “And this break, the whole rebuilding things to make them better is something that I think will really work. It’s kind of like learning to love her again.”

Jesse burst into laughter. “Holy shit that is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard you say.”

“You are the most romantic person I know, don’t call me out on this,” Beca said as she slapped Jesse’s arm.

“I think I’m going to have to ask Chloe for Beca back, who even are you?” Jesse teased.

“Ugh,” Beca sighed, throwing her head back. She hated Jesse. “Okay, I’m gonna get this little tyke to bed and then do some work in bed.”

Jesse watched as Beca stood up and shifted Mia in her arms. “Okay Bec, I’m here if you need to talk.”

“Thanks Jess, I’ll see you in the morning.” Beca walked away, realizing that she’s probably too small to be carrying a toddler in her arms like this. She walked into the guest bedroom and gently lay Mia on the bed, tucking her under the comforter and kissing the top of her daughter’s head. Beca dug her laptop from her bag and sat beside Mia in the bed, opening up her mixing software. She made two mixes for Chloe and fell asleep at 4AM.

**5 days later – Monday**

Chloe opened the door, Beca standing with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder and her laptop and a stack of papers in her arms.

“Hey,” Beca smiled.

“Come in, Becs,” Chloe said as she stepped aside and shut the door behind Beca. Beca wasn’t meant to be here for another hour, and Chloe was still in her work clothes. Beca was glad Chloe didn’t work for a high school full of horny teenagers.

“Sorry I’m early, I escaped work while I could and thought maybe I could make dinner tonight,” Beca said as she set her things down on the kitchen counter, the way she used to when she lived here. Chloe missed that.

“That sounds great, thank you.” Chloe smirked when Beca’s eyes met hers. Since the sorry date and their dinner date on Friday, they were beginning to slip into their old selves again.

“Where’s Mia?” Beca asked as she took a step towards her wife.

“Just set her down for a nap,” Chloe said lowly.

“Yeah?” Beca said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Chloe nodded. “Yeah.”

Chloe closed the little space between them and pressed her lips against Beca’s, melting into the familiar feel of her wife. Chloe grabbed the back of Beca’s thighs, hoisting her up onto the kitchen counter. Beca remembered Emily’s comments and started giggling. Chloe pulled away, a confused frown on her face.

“What?” Chloe asked.

“It’s just, Emily said something about how we still do it like teenagers and this just proves her point,” Beca giggled.

“How does-“

“You left a hickey. A hickey Chlo? Really?” Beca asked jokingly.

“Oops,” Chloe shrugged. “Besides, who said anything about doing it?”

Beca scoffed. “Me, because I have a really hot wife who deserves to feel how much I love her.”

Chloe immediately kissed the shit out of Beca, catching Beca off guard as she hungrily kissed her. Hands were gliding aimlessly over each other’s bodies and tongues clashing as Beca sat on the counter with her legs wrapped around Chloe’s waist. They were like teenagers. And it was perfect.


	10. Chapter Ten

Beca walked into the childcare centre, scanning the building for Mia. Beca offered to pick Mia up from day care today as proof to Chloe that her life doesn’t revolve around her job. Beca was still having trouble getting away from work at an appropriate time, relying on artists to leave at their scheduled time and her ideas to be produced perfectly onto the track before she goes home and the idea disappears. None of these reasons give Beca the chance to get home when she is supposed to. Beca is finally making a name for herself, getting chances to co-produce with bigger artists and take the lead on more and more projects. She’s providing for her family, proving her father wrong as she gets a pay check every week. Sure, it’s not the pay check of a Kardashian, but she owns a Jeep and a three bedroom home in a safe neighbourhood so she’s obviously doing something right.

Chloe knows that Beca’s job comes with long nights and frequent weekend trips to Los Angeles and New York City, but it should never get to the point where she has to fight with Beca just to get a meaningful conversation. Beca is beyond thankful for Chloe who has been supportive of her career choice and has continued to understand the pros and the cons of the career. But Beca knows she’s let Chloe down and taking advantage of Chloe’s faith as she let herself be holed up in her own bubble of work, leaving Chloe and Mia stranded on the outskirts. Beca was too blind and too excited to realize how badly she had let Chloe down, and now they’re on thin ice and Beca has to do _everything_ to get her family back. And she’s going to try her darn best.

When Beca and Mia arrived home, Chloe’s car was already in the garage. Mia ran inside seconds after Beca set her on the ground, and Beca gathered her work files and Mia’s backpack from the backseat before walking inside the house. It was a Friday, but Chloe’s school has a charity concert being held today so they had to postpone their date night. Mia was at Chloe’s side begging her for a snack when Beca walked into the kitchen and dumped her things onto the counter.

“Mia, I thought you had special birthday cake for Elliot today at day care,” Chloe said to Mia.

“But I’m hungry,” Mia whined, dropping her head back with a dramatic sigh. Beca tried not to laugh.

“Gosh bug, you’re going to run our house dry on food soon, you must be growing,” Chloe said with a laugh as she handed Mia a container of carrot sticks that she _of course_ has pre-packed in the fridge.

“Please don’t grow anymore,” Beca said from her spot at the counter, seemingly going unnoticed by Chloe and Mia.

“I big girl Mommy,” Mia said with an adorably glare shot straight towards Beca.

“Oh right sorry, forgot you’re almost three. My bad,” Beca said sarcastically after Mia as the toddler ungracefully hopped out of the room. Chloe walked towards Beca with a smile on her face.

“Thank you for picking her up today,” Chloe said, kissing Beca on the cheek. “She loves having you around more.”

“Do you love having me around more?” Beca joked but Chloe furrowed her eyebrows.

“Of course I do, things are going great.”

“So the break is working?” Beca asked.

“It is. I’ve had time to think, we’ve had time to ourselves. I’ve seen a different perspective on things and I think everything is going to be okay,” Chloe said with a wide grin. “Obviously there’s still bumps to smooth out, but it’s not going to ruin our marriage. I’m beginning to feel like a family again when we’re together instead of feeling like we’re divided. Our family is strong and beautiful and falling into place again.”

Beca smiled, relief washing over her. “So you still love me?”

“Of course I still love you, I never stopped and I never will,” Chloe said genuinely and kissed Beca’s lips.

“For better or for worse, right?” Beca asked when she pulled away.

“Until death do us part,” Chloe giggled and moved away from Beca to start on dinner. “So I thought we could have an early dinner before the concert rather than after so we don’t have a cranky bub.”

“That sounds great, is there anything I can do?” Beca asked.

“Get out of the kitchen before you burn it down,” Chloe teased but Beca knew she was serious. Beca laughed and left the room with a playful glare over her shoulder. Beca sat down on the couch, flicking through the TV channels as she half payed attention to Mia, who was playing with her toys on the floor. Beca and Chloe always had a routine with Mia, Chloe making meals and Beca dressing and bathing Mia. They both agreed it was fair since Chloe found a secret love with cooking and Beca liked to be places on time. When Chloe changed Mia it took twice as long because a simple change of clothes turned into tickle fights and silly songs _every single time_. Beca doesn’t even want to get started on bath time.

“Mama?” Mia’s small voice asked from the floor.

“Yeah bud?”

“When you back from Uncle Jesse sleepover?” Mia asked, now looking up at Beca with big blue eyes at the foot of the couch.

“Soon sweetie. You know I love you right?” Beca asked and lifted her daughter from the floor and into her lap.

“To moon and sun and back.”

Beca pressed a kiss into Mia’s hair. “That’s right kiddo, never forget it.”

The two watched TV together, watching a cartoon together that Chloe wouldn’t exactly call appropriate for a toddler but Beca claims Mia just likes the pictures and not the words. Chloe called them to dinner, and they all sat at the dining table together and the mothers talked and laughed as they ate their grilled chicken. Mia covered herself in a mess of mashed potato so Beca dragged the toddler upstairs to give her a quick bath while Chloe got ready. Chloe had to leave early to help the other staff set up and warm up the kids, so Beca was stuck to wrangle the little munchkin into getting ready all by herself.

“Okay Becs, I’m running late so I’ll leave you to it,” Chloe said. By ‘to it’ she meant Mia. And by ‘running late’ she meant I’m only going to be fifteen minutes early and not twenty.

“Okay, I’ll come find you when I get there,” Beca said from her spot on the bathroom floor. Chloe kissed the top of Mia’s head and then Beca’s before bidding goodbye to the both of them and leaving the room.

Beca poured a cup of water over Mia’s head, shielding her eyes so the water didn’t seep into them (she’s made that mistake before and Beca has never seen Mia throw such a tantrum). “Your mother is a worry wart.”

Mia giggled and splashed the water, because it’s apparently hilarious every million times she does it every day. Beca took a moment to adore the way Mia’s splashes have caused her long eyelashes to become wet and form triangles as they stick together. Beca lifted her out of the water and jiggled Mia under the bath towel as she dried her, the toddler erupting into a fit of contagious laughs. Beca changed Mia into a navy blue dress and white tights the way Chloe would, tickle fights and silly songs. When Mia’s eyes began to change from the regular blue of a newborn to a color as bright as Chloe’s, the mothers began to collect a large amount of navy blue clothes because the color made Mia’s beautiful eyes pop. Beca brushed the toddler’s hair, pinned a bow into the side and tied the laces of Mia’s Converse shoes.

“Your turn, Mama,” Mia said when Beca placed her onto the ground.

Beca checked the time on her phone. “Shit, it’s definitely my turn.”

Beca ran around her bedroom, throwing a shirt over her head and tripping as she pulled on a pair of jeans. She fixed up her mascara and eye make-up, pulled her hair up into a bun, slipped on a pair of boots and grabbed her leather jacket from the closet.

“Pretty Mama,” Mia said from the middle of her mothers’ bed.

“Thanks pretty lady, are you ready to go?” Mia nodded and jumped off the bed, ungracefully landing on the floor with a thud. Beca laughed at her daughter. “Don’t ever do cheerleading.”

“Mommy cheerleader,” Mia said, because there was a picture of teenage Chloe in her cheerleading outfit at Mia’s grandparents’ house that Mia adored.

“That’s right kiddo, your Mommy was a cheerleader. Do you want to be a cheerleader when you’re a little bigger?” Beca asked as they walked down the stairs.

“No way,” Mia said as if she was almost repulsed by the idea.

“Thank god,” Beca muttered under her breath.

* * *

Beca and Mia shuffled into the second row of the auditorium half an hour later, which was mostly empty. Most of the parents and grandparents were chatting together outside, but Beca felt like a fish out of water and decided to beat the crowd and sit inside.

“Hey you two,” A familiar voice said, drawing Beca’s attention away from trying to find a cookie for Mia that she put in her backpack.

“Hi Mommy,” Mia chirped with a grin. Mia climbed over the seats to reach her redheaded mother who was standing before the first row. Before Beca could stop Mia, Chloe was chuckling and pulling the toddler into her arms.

“You look very pretty, bug,” Chloe said and kissed Mia’s cheek. Chloe noticed more and more parents flood in, so she handed Mia back over to Beca. “Sorry, duty calls.”

“That’s okay, break a leg,” Beca said with a smile.

“Good luck,” Mia said.

“Thank you my lovelies, I’ll see you guys after,” Chloe said as she blowed Beca and Mia a kiss and ran off backstage. Mia sits silently in her seat beside Beca, munching on a cookie as she observes everyone walk in. Five minutes later, the school principle walks on stage and gives a greeting and Beca wonders how the principle of an arts elementary school can have such monotone voice. The school holds performance nights regularly to raise money for charity, in themes of choir, theatre, and dance. They always go on for hours, but Beca loves seeing Chloe’s hard work put into sets to show everyone. In just a few years, Chloe hopes Mia will join the school and sing her heart out on the stage.

After a few performances, Chloe bounces onto stage with a huge grin on her face.

“Mommy!” Mia squeals and laughs fill the auditorium. Beca bows her head in embarrassment and Chloe laughs into the microphone and gives the toddler a wave.

“Hi everyone, I’m Chloe Beale-Mitchell and I am a choir, dance, and drama teacher here at Atlanta Elementary School of Arts. I work with the first, third and fourth graders and I can assure you they’ve been working very hard these past couple of months to bring you this event.” Chloe is beaming, proudly speaking into the microphone and bringing a warm smile to Beca’s face. “Now, without further or do, I introduce my beautiful first graders!”

Little kids skip and hop onto the stage, dressed up in dresses and bow ties and smiles that take up most of their faces. Mia claps along with the crowds, and Beca feels like chasing after Chloe and kissing her backstage. Mia’s head bops to the familiar tune of Disney that the first graders belt out obnoxiously. Beca can see Chloe grinning at her students proudly side stage, and Beca smiled proudly at her wife. Chloe has always been so passionate about her work, and Beca missed coming to Chloe’s events and seeing her wife’s passion put into play. As proud as Chloe is of her work, Beca will always be three times prouder of her wife.

* * *

 

An hour later, Beca checks her phone as the performance before her comes to an end.

**Missed call from Tyler**

**[Tyler] Beca, call me when you get this**

As the crowd clapped for the fifth graders, Beca quickly led herself and Mia through their row and out of the auditorium. Mia lifted her arms up, an action she uses when she wants to be carried. Beca lifted the toddler onto her hip and dialled Tyler’s number.

“Beca, I’m glad you go back to me,” Tyler said as he answered the phone.

“Hey Tyler, what’s up?” Beca asked.

“Well The Chainsmokers’ manager called and needs the project pushed for whatever fucking reason. They’ve called for a meeting and we’ll need you there, it’s important.”

Beca sighed. “Tyler, you know this night is important to Chloe. I don’t know if I can make it.”

“You’re really pushing me Beca. We all don’t like being pulled into meetings at 7PM you know,” Tyler said.

“This is more than just being called to work. This is my family, I have commitments,” Beca argued.

“Work is a commitment Beca. I’m sorry but this is your job. I have people begging to work for me, people who don’t have other commitments and are full of ideas,” Tyler said. What and asshole. Beca has plenty of ideas and she busts her ass for Tyler every day. Asshole.

“No, I get it. I’ll be there, just give me twenty minutes and I’ll be there.” Beca hung up the phone and shut her eyes tightly. “Fuck.”

The stage door creaked open and Beca spun around to the sight of her wife crossing the grass towards her. “What’s wrong? Why’d you leave?”

“I got a call from work,” Beca said and braced herself for the look of disappointment about to cross Chloe’s face.

Chloe’s face dropped and her shoulders slumped. “Why?”

“One of our projects got pushed and they called for a meeting. Stupid deadlines and stuff, you know?”

“Yeah, I know all too well,” Chloe snapped.

“Chlo-“

Chloe cut Beca off. “So, are you going?”

“I don’t have a choice,” Beca said and let out a defeated sigh.

“My students still have a few performances left that I’d like you to see,” Chloe said sadly and Beca’s heart broke.

“I’m sorry Chlo, I really am. But I can’t stay, I’m about one argument with Tyler away from being fired and this is my dream.”

“And a family isn’t?” Chloe said bitterly, taking Mia from Beca’s arms and holding the girl protectively in her arms.

Beca frowned. “Don’t say that. That’s not what I meant and you fucking knew it!”

“Don’t yell at me,” Chloe snapped.

“Then stop assuming things! God you’re impossible.” Beca combed a hand through her hair in frustration.

“I’m just looking out for Mia instead of myself, something you’ve been doing a lot of lately.”

“That’s not fair. Can’t you see I’ve been trying?” Beca asked desperately.

“A few weeks of trying doesn’t make everything better Beca! One night is all I asked for, one night for something to be about my passion for my job, and it ends up being about yours. Everything is about your god damn job,” Chloe said angrily.

“I can’t help it Chloe! You know how hard I’ve worked to get to where I am, and I thought you were supposed to be the one person who understood.”

“I do understand Beca! But what I don’t understand is how your job has become more important than dinner with your family. You’re barely even home before I go to bed,” Chloe said, hurt and upset by this whole situation.

“I’m so-“

Chloe interrupted the brunette. “No, I don’t want to hear it. I’m leaving.”

Beca watched Chloe turn around and walk briskly towards the stage door, Mia’s head swaying with Chloe’s strides. “I made reservations!”

Chloe spun around. “What?”

“Tomorrow night. We didn’t get the chance to go on our date tonight so I thought I’d surprise you. I made reservations for a fancy restaurant in the city and we were going to dress up and drink expensive wine and have a child free night. Because I’m committed to showing you that I’m still in this.” Beca saw Chloe’s throat bob as she gulped and her eyes glisten over with tears under the moonlight. Chloe was about to reply but was cut off by the loud applause erupting from inside followed with the muffled sounds of someone speaking over the microphone.

“Beca, I have to go,” Chloe said.

“Chloe, wait!” But the redhead had already begun walking away. Beca watched as Chloe walked off with their daughter, and she felt a pang in her chest when Mia began crying and grabbing for her as Chloe opened the stage door and disappeared out of sight.

“Fuck!” Beca yelled and kicked the wall beside her. Pain shot through her foot as she walked to her car, slamming the door hard behind her and taking three deep breaths before driving off

* * *

Chloe immediately felt bad once the door shut behind her. She shouldn’t have blown up at Beca like that, and she knows it, but she couldn’t help but snap after everything had been going so well between them. Chloe knows that Beca’s job is unpredictable and important to her, and Chloe would never wish that Beca quit her dream, but everything is always about Beca’s job and for once Chloe wanted it to be about hers.

“Hey, are you okay?” Grace, a fellow teacher, asked.

Chloe nodded and smiled weakly. “Yeah. Of course.”

“Okay…” Grace said suspiciously. “Well, you’re up after this set so would you like me to take miss grumpy pants while you make your speech?”

“Yes, that would be great. Um, could you take her for a moment now? I need to make a quick phone call.”

“Of course,” Grace smiled and took Mia from Chloe’s arms. Grace booped the toddler on the nose gently and wiped away her tears.

“Thanks Grace, I’ll be back in five.” Chloe walked towards a quiet corner and searched for Beca’s name in her contacts. The phone rang once before going to voicemail and Chloe felt a pang in her chest. Beca had hung up on her, something Beca never did.

“Hey. Beca look, I’m sure you’re driving and can’t pick up but I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. Really, truly, sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad so fast and I feel really bad… Could you maybe come to our house tonight instead of Jesse’s? I’d really like to talk. Um, I have to go but I’ll talk to you later. Bye Becs, I love you.” Chloe waited a few moments for Beca to call or text back, but when she got no response she walked back towards Grace and Mia.

* * *

Two hours later, Chloe finally finished packing up equipment and props with other staff members. The concert had gone well, and Chloe smiled as parents congratulated her for yet another great set of performances. Mia was asleep in the corner on a bundle of blankets borrowed from the prop room and Chloe didn’t want to wake her daughter just yet so she walked out to her car, packed her things in the trunk and started the heater before running back inside. Chloe kneeled down beside Mia, whose cheeks were rosy and her hands were tucked under her chin and she was perfect.

Chloe gently brushed a few curls from Mia’s eyes. “Wake up, sweet girl. We’re going home now.”

Mia grumbled as she stirred awake, blinking up at her mother with tired eyes. Chloe smiled at the sight of her beautiful daughter and leaned down to press a kiss onto her forehead. Chloe slid her hands under Mia’s tiny body and lifted her into her arms, cradling Mia like she used to when Mia was a newborn. Mia stared up at Chloe in a tired haze as Chloe walked to the car, the cold air of the Georgia night bringing goose bumps to Mia’s bare arms.

“Mama forgot to bring you a sweater, huh Mia?” Chloe asked her daughter rhetorically as she shifted Mia from her arms to her car seat. Mia slowly slipped back into sleep as Chloe buckled her into the car seat and shut the door. The drive home was silent save for the faint sound of the radio. Chloe was exhausted and grateful for her luck of getting a string of green lights on the drive home. Chloe couldn’t wait to crawl into bed and she hoped Beca was already at home, waiting for Chloe with warm arms and forgiveness.

As Chloe reached a green light four blocks away from home and crossed the intersection, bright lights to her left quickly became brighter and Chloe let out a loud gasp before she felt the harsh impact of another car crashing into her. Chloe was met with a blood chilling silence as she fell unconscious.

 

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no doctor so I'd like to thank Grey's Anatomy for filling my little brain with medical jargon. This is probably all kinds of medically incorrect but I did research and tried to write it the best I could. I wrote this while listening to 'Losing Your Memory' by Ryan Star and there is a tiny bit of the song in this chapter so I recommend you listen to it (and sob).

_“I can’t figure this fucking thing out!” Beca exclaimed as she fumbled with the buckle of Mia’s car seat._

_“You’re so nervous, it’s cute. Just breathe Beca,” Chloe said over Beca’s shoulder._

_“We’re bringing our baby home for the first time, I think I have a reason to be nervous,” Beca mumbled as she finally clipped in the buckle, but yanked her hand away abruptly when the clip pinched her finger. “It bit me!”_

_Chloe grinned and kissed Beca’s cheek. “You’re such a baby, don’t be dramatic.”_

_“I love you too,” Beca said sarcastically._

_Chloe rolled her eyes and bought Beca’s finger to her lips and kissed it softly. “All better?”_

_“Holy shit, are you Jesus? The healer of all kind?” Beca joked as she slid into the driver’s seat._

_“I swear I’m raising two kids,” Chloe muttered under her breath._

_“What?”_

_“Nothing Shnookums.” The glare Chloe got from Beca could kill._

_Beca drove under the speed limit the entire drive home. Cars sped past her throwing dirty looks and honking their horns but Beca was too anxious to care. Chloe was sitting beside Beca in the passenger seat, nervously checking over her shoulder to see if Mia was okay and slapping Beca lightly whenever she thought she was driving too fast. When they pulled into the driveway Beca exhaled loudly, their baby was home and alive._

_“Well, this is it Becs,” Chloe said and took Beca’s hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. Before Beca could say anything, Mia let out a high pitched cry._

_Beca sighed with her eyes shut. “For the love of God, she has your lungs.”_

_Chloe giggled and kissed Beca’s cheek before sliding out of the car. Beca smiled as she watched Chloe expertly take Mia out of her seat while soothing her and cooing at her. Chloe had been an amazing mom the minute Mia was born, Chloe was made for this and she was a natural. Beca followed Chloe into the house with her arms full of bags from the hospital._

_“Welcome home, sweet girl,” Chloe whispered into Mia’s ear and kissed the newborn's rosy cheek. Beca followed Chloe through the house as Chloe told Mia all about the rooms and what they were for even though the baby was fast asleep._

_“This is your room baby girl, Mama and I had a lot of fights when we tried to build your crib,” Chloe laughed. “Your room is right across from me and Mama so if you need anything we’ll be here in no time.”_

_“Oh my God,” Beca mumbled with a small laugh. Chloe was being ridiculously cute. Chloe pressed a kiss to Mia’s forehead before gently placing her into the crib._

_“She’s so beautiful,” Chloe said quietly as she looked over the crib at her tiny daughter._

_Beca stood beside Chloe and nudged her shoulder into Chloe’s. “She takes after you.”_

_“Charmer,” Chloe smiled._

_“We’re going to corrupt her,” Beca laughed and so did Chloe._

_“You’re going to be a great mother Becs. She’s lucky to have you,” Chloe said sweetly._

_“Now who’s the charmer?” Beca said with a smirk._

_“Shut up. Let’s go to bed.” Chloe took Beca’s hand in hers and led her out of the room._

_“Pregnancy hormones still waring off, Chlo?” Beca teased._

_“Very funny. I’m exhausted,” Chloe said._

_They both fell asleep faster than they ever had in their life._

* * *

Beca ran into the hospital in a pair of boxer shorts and a hoodie, her face wet with tears and panicked wide eyes. Beca had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for Chloe to get home when she got a call from police saying her wife and daughter had been in a serious car accident. Beca had to pull over twice on the way to the hospital to calm herself down.

Beca ran to a nurses’ station at the entry of the hospital. “My wife. My baby. They were in an accident and and and-“

“Ma’am, take a deep breath. What are their names?” A nurse asked.

“Chloe Beale-Mitchell and Mia Beale-Mitchell. Please tell me they’re okay, please,” Beca cried. The nurse nodded then began to type information into her computer.

“Your wife is currently in surgery, and your daughter is on the pediactric floor being care of in room thirty-seven. I’ll page your wife’s surgeon to your daughter’s room to give you an update of your wife’s condition as soon as they can,” the nurse said with a kind smile.

“Thank you. Thank you,” Beca puffed before turning and running towards the nearest elevator. Beca probably looked like a mad women running around the hospital in pyjamas and a tear streaked face but she couldn’t care less. Beca pushed the pediactric floor doors open and ran towards room thirty-seven.

“Mia!” Beca exclaimed once she reached Mia’s room and saw her daughter. Mia was in a crib with bandages and dressings covering her body along with cuts, bruises, swelling, and wires. Mia’s eyes flicked from the doctor who was currently holding a stethoscope to Mia’s chest to her mother. Mia began to cry instantly, melting into her mother’s hands that were holding the sides of her head as Beca pressed a lingering kiss to Mia’s forehead. Beca rested her forehead on Mia’s as the little girl cried. “Mom’s here, I’ve got you sweetie.”

“She’s been a little champion. Mia has a few cuts on her body that needed sutures and a few nasty grazes,” the doctor informed Beca. “We put her on an IV drip for medication and fluid, as well as a heart monitor just as a precaution. We’ll keep her here overnight for observation but she should be okay to go home tomorrow.”

“So she’s okay?” Beca asked with a relieved smile.

“We’ll know more when we get her into CT, but her vitals and responses are normal so I wouldn’t worry,” the doctor smiled. “The nurse gave her a candy for being so brave, she’s been a total sweetheart.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Beca said thankfully.

“No problem at all. I’ll be back soon to check on Mia and take her to CT,” the doctor said as she signed off a few things on Mia’s chart before leaving the room.

Beca ghosted a finger along Mia’s bare stomach. “I’m so scared to touch you bud, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Mommy?” Mia asked in a raspy voice.

“Mommy is getting all fixed up right now, sweetie. Remember how you play doctors with Mommy?” Mia nodded. “Well Mommy is playing doctors with real doctors, but she’ll be back soon to see you.”

“Oh Beca, thank god!” A familiar voice exclaimed from behind Beca. Beca spun around and saw a flash of blonde hair before being engulfed into a hug.

“Aubrey?” Beca asked.

Aubrey pulled away from Beca. “I came as soon as I could, what happened?”

“I-I don’t know. Nobody has told me anything.” Beca began to cry again and she ran her hand through her hair.

“Where’s Chloe?” Aubrey asked.

“In surgery, they said a surgeon will give me an update when they can but that’s all I know,” Beca cried.

Aubrey sighed. “How’s Mia?”

Beca smiled down at her sleeping daughter through tears. “A champion. Just a few cuts and bruises. They’re taking her up to CT soon and keeping her overnight for observation.”

“That’s great, I’m glad she’s okay,” Aubrey said as she ran a finger across Mia’s cheek.

“Where’s Stace?” Beca asked.

“She’s at home with James. I said I’d call when I know more, she’ll be here in the morning.”

“Aubrey, you should go home it’s late. I’m good here, and I’ll call you if anything changes,” Beca said.

“No, somebody needs to look after you. Beca, I’m here for you,” Aubrey said and squeezed Beca’s shoulder in reassurance.

“Thanks Bree,” Beca smiled.

“Mrs Beale-Mitchell?” A voice asked from the doorway. Beca and Aubrey spun around to see a surgeon standing in the doorway of Mia’s room, still dressed in her scrub cap and surgical gown. “I’m Doctor Gardner, I’m one of the surgeons on your wife’s case.”

“Oh my God, how is she? Is she going to be okay?” Beca asked quickly.

“She’s still in surgery, but right now she’s stable. Her injuries are quite extensive and she has trauma surgeons and neuro surgeons doing everything they can to save her,” Doctor Gardner informed.

“Extensive? Is she going to live?” Aubrey asked.

“Most likely, yes. But we can’t be sure what complications follow. I’ll let you know if anything changes, and I’ll come and update you when I know more,” Doctor Gardner said. “I can assure you, we’re doing everything we can.”

Beca let out a sob and quickly covered her mouth to muffle the sound.

“Thank you, Doctor Gardner,” Aubrey said. The surgeon left the room with a nod and a smile. Aubrey wrapped her arms around Beca, letting tears fall down her cheeks as her friend cried into her shoulder.

* * *

It was hours before they heard anything else from a surgeon. Mia was taken for a CT scan that came back clear of any internal bleeding and Aubrey stress ate three muffins from the vending machine down the hall. Beca spent the hours curled up on the chair beside Mia, staying close to her daughter as she slept peacefully in the crib. The only sound in the room was Mia’s heart monitor and the occasional movement from Aubrey.

The door clicked open and Mia’s nurse stepped into the room. Aubrey and Beca didn’t flinch, just expecting the nurse to take Mia’s vitals like she had been doing every half hour.

“Mrs. Beale-Mitchell, Mrs. Posen. Chloe is out of surgery,” the nurse said.

Beca stood up from her chair instantly. “Can we see her?”

“Yes, but I’d suggest one at a time in case Mia wakes up.”

Aubrey looked at Beca. “You go, I’ll keep Mia company.”

“Thank you,” Beca whispered as she quickly hugged Aubrey and left the room. The nurse led Beca to the adult ICU floor and quickly gave her a run down on Chloe’s appearance. Beca heard something about tubes and swelling but all Beca could think about was soft red hair and big blue eyes. When they reached Chloe’s room, Beca almost vomited when she saw Chloe. Her wife was lying helpless in the middle of a room, incubated, swollen, bruised. Soft red hair covered with a bandage and big blue eyes closed. The sight of Chloe made Beca feel sick in the stomach.

A doctor was writing in a chart at the end of Chloe’s bed, and the doctor gave Beca a smile when she noticed the brunette hovering in the doorway. “Mrs. Beale-Mitchell, I’m Doctor Kingston. I’m the lead trauma surgeon on your wife’s case.”

Beca just stared at her wife, barely taking in anything the doctor had just said.

“I know this can be difficult. Chloe had a brain bleed and a cardiac contusion along with other injuries like a punctured lung and fractured skull. The tube down her throat is currently breathing for her and she’s heavily sedated,” The doctor said.

“Will she wake up?” Beca asked.

“We won’t know until she does. We also won’t know if her brain has been compromised,” Doctor Kingston said.

“Compromised? Like brain damage?” Beca asked.

“Worst case, yes.”

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat. The doctor bid her goodbye before leaving the room, and Beca looked at her wife again. Chloe looked so broken that Beca was bought to tears. She stood beside Chloe, her hand hovering over Chloe’s.

“I’m too scared to touch you,” Beca whispered. She gently placed her hand over Chloe’s, but they didn’t feel like Chloe’s hands. They were rough and cold, not soft and warm like Chloe’s. Beca sat down, staring at her wife with a frown on her face and tears in her eyes.

“Chloe please, don’t go. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,” Beca cried. “You don’t deserve this. I wish I could make you feel better, and Mia too. I wish it were me and not you two. Just please, please be okay. I promise, I’ll be better. I’ll do anything.”

Beca was met with the sound of beeping machines and Chloe’s ventilator. The sound was chilling. The hospital was too cold, with white walls and pale floors. All Beca could smell was the microwaved Lasagne the nurse was eating a few feet away and the betadine that covered Chloe’s wounds. The atmosphere of the ICU was nauseating and unsettling, especially compared to the peds floor where Mia was. The sheets in Mia’s crib had polka dots on them and the curtain had a giraffe printed on it. There were teddies at the nurses’ station and colourful paintings on the walls. All Chloe had was white and gray when she deserved every colour in the universe. How was Chloe supposed to wake up when even the sheets on her bed have no hope to give?

“Mia is doing great, she’s a tough little one. She’s asleep right now and Aubrey is with her if she wakes up. Just cuts and bruises and a few stitches, and they gave her a Band-Aid with SpongeBob on it which she’s very excited about. She’s going to be just fine Chloe, the nurses up there are perkier than you which is hard to believe.” Beca laughed slightly. “She’s asking for you, and I don’t know what to tell her. She needs you, okay? You’re her best friend.”

Beeps of machines and puffs of the ventilator was all Beca was met with once again.

* * *

 Beca barely slept all night. She constantly switched between Mia’s bedside and Chloe’s. The chairs that Beca slept in had done a number on her back and her eyes were sore from crying. Beca managed to make it in time to listen to the surgical residents make their rounds in both Mia and Chloe’s room, summarizing their injuries and the treatment plan. Mia was improving but Chloe wasn’t making any changes. Everything was too real for Beca. Aubrey had left early that morning, as per Beca’s request, and Chloe’s parents were coming later today to visit their daughter and take Mia home.

The doctors had given Mia the all clear to go home, saying that she was doing great and could go home that afternoon if there were no setbacks during the day. Beca spent the morning with Mia, drawing and playing doctors. The nurses loved Mia and had given her a collection of gifts over the last couple of hours. A cookie, the smallest scrub top they could find, a scrub cap, a surgical mask and gloves. Mia was currently curled up in Beca’s lap fast asleep, dressed up in all her ‘doctor clothes’. The scrub top was a dress on her, covering her knees and exposing her chest. The scrub cap kept falling over her eyes and the gloves slipping off her little hands.

Chloe’s doctor walked into the room. “Good morning, Beca.”

“Doctor Kingston, is something wrong?” Beca asked nervously.

“No, Chloe is still stable. However, I’d like to check her neuro function,” Doctor Kingston said.

“Will she wake up?” Beca asked.

“We’re going to lower her sedation and I’m going to run a few tests with her to see if she’s improving,” Doctor Kingston explained.

“Will it hurt her?”

“Yes, but it’s important. We need to do this Beca.”

Beca hesitantly nodded. She looked down at Mia who was still asleep peacefully. Doctor Kingston waiting in the doorway as Beca put Mia in the crib and soothed the drowsy toddler back to sleep. The two walked through the hospital and to the ICU where two other doctors were already waiting in Chloe’s room.

“Now, this may be hard to watch so you are welcome to leave. We don’t usually do this with visitors in the room but I know you’d like to be there for her,” Doctor Kingston said with a smile.

“Thank you.”

Doctor Kingston gave Doctor Gardner a nod and Doctor Gardner began lowering Chloe’s sedation. “Chloe, I know this is going to hurt but we're lowering your sedation and we're going to check on your neuro function. Don’t fight the incubation, you can’t breathe on your own yet.”

Chloe choked a little as she began to wake up. Her eyes opened and Beca smiled at the sight of Chloe’s blue eyes.

“Can you please follow me with your eyes?” Doctor Kingston asked as he held a finger in front of Chloe and moved it from side to side. Nothing.

“Okay, can you squeeze my hand?” He placed his hand in Chloe’s. Nothing.

“Can you move one finger?" A moment. Nothing.

Doctor Kingston looked at Beca then looked at Doctor Gardner. “Okay, put her back under.”

Beca watched as Chloe’s eyes fluttered closed and Beca let out a small cry. “She didn’t respond. What does this mean?”

“It’s too soon to tell,” Doctor Kingston said with a small frown.

“She opened her eyes, that’s good right?” Beca desperately asked.

“I’m sorry… It’s too soon to tell.”

The doctors left the room after checking Chloe’s vitals again. Beca sat beside Chloe, taking her wife’s hand in her and caressing it softly.

“Chloe, I know this is really hard for you. You’re fighting so hard, and I know you’re really hurting.” Beca let out a sigh. "I wish I could say that if this is too painful for you then you can let go, we'll understand and we'll be okay. But that's bullshit Chloe, I will never be okay without you. I can't breathe without you, I can't think, I can't fucking live without you. You're it for me Chloe Beale-Mitchell, you're everything to me so don't you dare let go. Don't you dare leave me after everything great we've made of ourselves. Mia is waiting for you, she's asking for you and she's looking for you. Mia needs you too, Chloe, that little girl thinks of you like you built the moon just for her and I know she won't be able to live without you. Heck, the whole world needs you because a world without Chloe Beale is a world full of darkness because you are the fucking sun. So don't you dare let go, I need you to keep fighting. Okay? I need you to keep fighting for me. I need you to keep fighting for Mia. Just... just don't leave us, please."

Beeps of machines and puffs of the ventilator. And Beca’s cries.

* * *

 Chloe’s parents had spent three hours with Chloe while Beca spent time with Mia and got her ready to go home. Beca wasn’t sure how long Chloe would be in hospital and as much as Beca wants to be there for Mia she knows Chloe needs her when she wakes up. If she wakes up.

“Come on bug, we’re going to say goodbye to Mommy,” Beca said as she lifted Mia onto her hip. Mia was still in the scrub top and scrub cap, absolutely refusing to take them off. Mia babbled happily as they walked to Chloe’s room and Beca tried to stay happy around Mia but it was so hard.

“Excuse me ma’am, children aren’t allowed in the ICU,” A nurse said when Beca walked into the unit.

“It will only be like, five minutes.”

“I’m sorry, she can’t be here,” the nurse said and Beca snapped.

“Her mother is dying. She just wants to say goodbye to her mother! What if her mom never wakes up? You will be the reason my daughter never got a goodbye! How can you live with that? The fact that you couldn’t give a toddler five minutes to say goodbye to her mom!” Beca yelled. A few nurses had stood up and tried to calm Beca down but Beca was too angry with blazing eyes and a set jaw. The nurse stayed silent with wide eyes. Nobody tried to stop Beca as she walked into Chloe’s room. Chloe’s parents were crying when Beca looked at them.

“I’m sorry I sh-“

“No. You are right,” Mr. Beale said.

Beca set Mia at the side of Chloe’s bed. “Say goodbye to Mommy, give her a kiss.”

“No, not Mommy,” Mia said and tried to turn away from Chloe.

The tubes and wires and Chloe’s swollen and bruised face were a lot for anyone to take in, Beca couldn’t imagine the confusion Mia was going through.

“Mommy is a little banged up right now, but she needs your kisses to make her better.”

“No, not Mommy!” Mia raised her voice and began to get upset.

“Mia,” Beca sighed. She kissed the toddler’s forehead and her eyes caught something on Chloe’s wrist. “Look bug, this is Mommy.”

Beca pointed to the ladybug tattoo on Chloe’s wrist. Mia gently traced her finger over the tattoo and then traced a finger over Beca’s grasshopper tattoo.

“Mommy sick?” Mia asked softly.

“Yeah sweet girl.” Beca’s voice cracked. “Mommy is a little sick right now but she’s going to get better okay? Give her plenty of kisses because they’ll make her less sick.”

Mia pressed multiple kisses on Chloe’s face. “Bye bye Mommy.”

* * *

The hospital had offered Beca a cot to fold out on the floor beside Chloe but Beca felt too far away from her wife, so a nurse had borrowed a recliner chair from the oncology common room to replace the flimsy chair Beca had been camped out on. Regardless of how comfy the recliner was, Beca still only found comfort slouched over Chloe’s bed, her head lying beside Chloe’s thighs and a hand clasped over Chloe’s. It was 3AM and Beca still hadn’t been able to stay asleep for longer than fifteen minutes. She sat in the recliner with her laptop on her lap and a pair of headphones over her ears as she made a mix for Chloe. Everything was too much at once and Beca was beginning to feel some kind of escape as she mixed her feelings into something of her own. Hours passed and the bright screen began to burn her eyes so she saved her progress and closed the laptop. Chloe was still motionless on the bed, broken.

Beca sat forward in the chair and brushed a loose strand of hair behind Chloe’s ear. “I yelled at a nurse, I’m officially a mad women.”

Beca laughed softly and she knew if Chloe could hear her she would laugh too. But all Beca got was beeps and puffs. "I um, I started making a mix for you. I couldn't sleep and music is the only useful thing I can do right now, so I made you a mix. I thought maybe it would wake you up, you know? I don't have a lot to say right now, I can't find words to describe how bad I miss you but music can express it. I don't know, it's dumb."

She took Chloe’s hand and shifted herself closer to Chloe.

“I don’t have much to say. But I’ll sing. You love singing.”

Beca prayed her voice would wake her up.

 _“Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up_  
 _All the best of what we've done is yet to come_  
 _Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up_  
 _Just remember who I am in the morning_ ,” Beca sang softly as she cried.

Beca waited for Chloe to move. Beca was met with more beeps and puffs.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! I'm so sorry for not posting, I've had a lot going on in my personal life and rewrote parts of this chapter because I couldn't seem to get it right with everything going on. I needed to do this whole plot properly and realistically, but now that I have finished this chapter I have a better view of where I'm taking this story. I feel all Shonda Rhimes putting this event into the plot, but I blinked and this is what happened to my story oops. I hope you enjoy it after the long ass wait - and know that I hate this chapter and want to throw it in the bin and move off the grid.

Violent beeping brought Beca out of her sleep. Chloe was still but the heart monitor was going haywire. A doctor ran into the room and read the monitor. Beca watched as the doctor quickly examined Chloe.

"Her pressure is bottoming out, we need to get her into surgery now! Book an O.R and page Kingston and Gardner!" The doctor ordered to the nurse. Another Doctor came in and Beca heard mumbles of words like "pulmonary" and other medical terms she didn't understand. 

"What? What's happening?" Beca asked with panic.

"Mrs. Beale-Mitchell we need to take your wife to the O.R, her lungs are full of fluid and she's bleeding out," the Doctor told her as she got Chloe's gurney prepared to be moved. Beca stood back in horror as doctors rushed Chloe out of the room and out of sight. Beca didn't even get a chance to say anything to Chloe. What if she dies?

This couldn't be the end for Beca and Chloe. No. Beca refused to believe that after everything incredible they had made of themselves, this was the way they were destined to end. Beca believed they'd grow old and die peacefully on a rocking chair on the front porch of an old house they bought on the coast of California. Somewhere beautiful, with the sun that matches Chloe's smile. Beca believed she and Chloe deserved a forever. Not a road accident. 

And now Chloe has been taken away from Beca and she doesn't know if she'll ever get her back. And it's killing Beca. 

Beca pulled out her phone from her back pocket with a trembling hand. The screen was blurry through her tears but she searched for Chloe's mom in her contacts and bought the phone to her ear as it began to ring.

"Beca? What's wrong?" Chloe's mother asked frantically as she picked up the phone on the second ring.

Beca let out a shaky breath. "Um, I don't really know everything kind of happened so fast. She's in surgery, it's not good."

"Beca, honey, slow down. Did they say why? Did something happen?"

"Something about her pressure dropping, the monitor was beeping really fast. They said her lungs were full of fluid and she was bleeding internally," Beca said with a weak voice. "I'm so scared..."

"Oh sweetie, this is too much. I’m coming to the hospital, you can’t go through this alone and I want to be with Chloe. How about I bring Mia down and you guys can have something to eat together. You could use a change of scenery," Chloe's mother offered.

"That would be nice, I really need to see her right now. Thank you," Beca said.  

"Okay honey, I'll be there as soon as I can." Leah hung up the phone and Beca sighed loudly. She grabbed her bag that Jesse had bought to her last night and made her way to the attendings’ lounge. Chloe's doctor had given Beca permission to shower there whenever she wanted to, and Beca could really use some freshening up right now. 

As soon as the water hit Beca's skin she instantly relaxed. Her body had been tense and rigid lately from always being on edge, something she didn't realize until now. Beca didn't know how badly she appreciated clean clothes until she put a fresh pair of sweatpants on and a shirt. Mia, Leah, and Frank were already standing in Chloe's empty room when Beca arrived, Mia’s hand being held by Leah.

"Sorry, I was just taking a shower," Beca said when she entered the room and put her bag on the ground.

"No problem Beca, we haven't been here long," Frank said with a smile.

Beca looked at her daughter. Mia was just staring at her, bruises on her face and tired eyes. "Come here, bug."

Beca crouched down as Mia walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Beca held the little girl for a moment, squeezing her tight. 

"She barely slept a wink last night, constantly asking about Chloe. She can sense that something isn't right," Leah said. 

Beca pulled away from Mia, cupped her cheeks in her hands and stared into her eyes. "Everything is going to be okay. Mia, I don't want you to worry. Mommy is strong, she'll be back before you know it."

Mia nodded, a small frown crossing her face. When Beca looked up at Leah who was looking at Frank with glassy eyes. Beca had only seen Leah cry once since Chloe's accident and Beca didn't know how she coped. If this were Mia, her little baby, Beca couldn't imagine the pain she would go through. Chloe is Leah's little baby. 

"How about we go get some snacks, bug. Give Grandma and Grandpa a rest for a little while," Beca said to Mia. She lifted Mia onto her hip and held the toddler a little tighter than usual as she made her way to the cafeteria. Mia sat in Beca's lap as they ate their fries, Beca feeling a little lighter with the presence of her daughter.

"Mama, I don't hurt anymore," Mia said.

"All the fairy dust the nurses gave you worked?" Beca asked.

"Uh-huh, no more ouchies for Mia," Mia said with a grin.

"Bud, do you think the fairy dust will work in Mommy?" Beca asked her daughter.

"Mommy always gets better," Mia shrugged. "I miss her."

Beca's heart sunk. "I miss her too, sweetie."

"How about we get her something nice when for she wakes up? I saw a gift shop with lots of nice things inside,” Beca offered. Mia nodded excitedly and jumped off Beca’s lap.

The two walked to the gift shop together, Mia hopping and skipping as she walked ahead of Beca. Beca made sure to let Mia look at all the things in the store, wanting to keep her daughter distracted for as long as possible. Beca listened as Mia made little comments about different stuffed animals and balloons. Forty minutes and three laps of the small store later, Mia and Beca left with two balloons, a giant elephant, and a bouquet of flowers. They went back to the cafeteria for milkshakes when Beca checked her phone to see no news on Chloe from Leah.

They waited for news on Chloe's condition in the cafeteria. And waited. And waited.

Two hours later, Beca's phone rang. The caller ID read ‘Leah’ and Beca answered immediately. "Hello?"

"Beca. She's back."

Beca ran through the hospital with Mia clinging onto her as fast as she could. As Beca rounded the corner and saw Chloe, her heart plummeted. Chloe's eyes were still shut and a tube was still being used to keep her alive. Doctors were still in her room when Beca stepped in.

"Mrs. Beale-Mitchell," Doctor Gardner spoke.

"What happened?" Beca asked quietly. She set down all the gifts on the window sill while keeping a hold of Mia.

"We managed to fix the internal bleeding and a complication in her heart. However, we are still unsure of the extent of her injuries until she wakes up."

"Like deficits and brain damage?" Frank asked as he sniffed.

"Yes. We won't know how much her brain has been compromised until she wakes up," Doctor Gardener said.

"Well when will she wake up?" Beca asked.

Doctor Kingston sighed. "There's no way of knowing. But you should be prepared for the fact that Chloe may not wake up."

"No. That’s not going to happen because you need to do everything you can to make sure she wakes up. She has a daughter who is so little, and a life to live. Mia needs her mother. I need my wife. Chloe's life isn't just another medical case of yours that may or may not wake up. She needs to wake up, she has a beautiful life and a family! So you better damn make sure you do everything you can to make sure she wakes up!" Beca yelled in frustration, tears welling in her eyes.

"Beca, honey, that's enough," Frank warned.

"Mrs. Beale-Mitchell I can assure you, we are doing everything we can to give Chloe the best possible outcome," Doctor Kingston assured Beca.

Beca didn't say anything as she let out a sob. She leaned against a wall and slid to her knees, hugging Mia to her chest as she sobbed into her daughter's neck. Beca was finally reaching her breaking point. Frank placed a gentle hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Beca, it's okay," Frank said softly.

"No, it's not," Beca cried softly. "How did this happen? How could she be fine one day and and and…”

"I don't know, Beca. It's not fair," Frank cried. "It's not fair."

The doctors left the room and Beca continued to fall apart on the floor while Chloe’s parents tried to compose themselves. When Beca looked up, a pile of papers were sitting at the table on the end of Chloe's bed. She knew what they were, the doctors had talked to her about them earlier that day. Feeding tube or no feeding tube? Do you want doctors to resuscitate? How long do you want to keep Chloe on a ventilator? When do you want to give up and let Chloe die without giving her a fighting chance and ruin everything she has ever worked for? How dare they leave the paperwork in here now. How dare they suggest giving up on Chloe.

Beca sat on the floor with Mia in her arms for what felt like hours. Or probably was hours. When the sun began to set and Chloe's room grew darker, Leah packed up her things and kissed Beca's cheek.

"Better get the little one home, she's seen enough of her sick mother for one day," Leah said, breaking the silence.

Beca snapped out of her trance and loosened her grip on the toddler. "Right, yeah."

"Call us if anything changes. We’ll be here if you need anything," Frank said.

"Thank you."

"You stay strong okay? And get some rest you look horrible," Leah said with a small smile.

"Thanks," Beca said weakly and offered a half-assed smile. Leah and Frank left with Mia after Beca gave her daughter a kiss. Beca's phone vibrated in her pocket within seconds of them leaving the room.

**[Tyler]** _Beca, we need you in work today. The Chainsmokers have a few things to talk about. You haven't been answering my calls, you're walking a thin line. Do I need to remind you of the people I have lined up for me?_

Beca rolled her eyes and groaned. She clicked the call button next to his contact in her phone. Tyler picked up within the first couple of rings.

"Nice to finally hear back from you," Tyler said sarcastically.

"I'm calling to give you my two weeks’ notice. I quit," Beca said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Tyler asked.

"You heard me. I'll be there for the next couple of weeks to finish off Emily Junk’s album and to collect my things. This job is doing nothing but cause problems with my family which is making me feel pretty shitty, and you're the most disrespectful asshole I've ever worked for," Beca said. "My wife is in hospital fighting for her life, and my daughter could have died. So no, I have not been answering your calls and I never will be in the future."

"You can't just quit. We are the best record label in Georgia State."

"Oh I can't quit? What about those many many people waiting in line to work for you? Oh that's right, you don't want to let me go because I'm the best you've seen in ages!" Beca said bitterly. "I quit Tyler. I don't need you to be a fucking brilliant music producer." 

Beca hung up the phone angrily. She's angry at herself for not doing this earlier for the sake of her family but proud of herself for finally standing up to Tyler for  _herself_. Pride quickly turned into panic as she realised she just quit the job of a lifetime. A job she worked so hard for.

"Fuck," Beca muttered. What if she can't find another job? How will she and Chloe afford their house payments? And their bills? Their everything?

_The medical bills._

"Oh God, Beca what the fuck did you just do?" Beca said to herself. She combed a hand through her hair, tugging at her roots in fear. Beca jumped as a loud gargling sound broke the silence in the room. She immediately looked at Chloe, who was fitting and fighting against the incubation down her throat.

"SOMEONE GET ME A DOCTOR!" Beca screamed as she ran to Chloe's side and took Chloe's hand. Chloe's eyes were flicking around the room in panic as she choked on the tube. The sound was frightening, and Chloe looked terrified.

"I'm here, Chloe. Baby I'm here," Beca said quickly. Bright blue eyes locked with Beca's gray ones and the choking eased.

"Chloe, try not to fight the incubation. We're going to remove it now," Doctor Kingsley said as he switched off the ventilator and began to remove the tube. Chloe coughed and spluttered as the tube was pulled out of her throat but her eyes didn't move from Beca's.

"Beca," Chloe squeaked once she was freed from the tube.

"I'm here, Chlo. I'm here," Beca cried, pressing a kiss onto Chloe's forehead. Beca took a cup of water from the nurse and guided the straw into Chloe's mouth.

"Can you tell me where you are and what year it is?" Doctor Kingston asked Chloe. 

"A hospital. 2017," Chloe said softly, her voice raspy and dry. The doctor held a finger in front of Chloe and she followed it with her eyes as she spoke. 

"And your name?"

"Chloe Beale-Mitchell."

"Good. Can you squeeze my finger?" Doctor Kingston asked. He paused for a moment as Chloe squeezed. "Okay, we'll work on that."

"Was it bad?" Chloe asked.

"Could be better, but nothing to worry about just yet. I'm just going to hold a light to your eyes, could you focus on my shoulder for me?" Doctor Kingston bought a small pen light to Chloe's eye line and checked her pupils.

"Good. Everything looks good for now. We'll get you up for a head CT to double check everything is all good," Doctor Kingston said as he wrote a few notes into Chloe's chart. 

“What happened?” Chloe asked the doctors.

“You were in a car accident, drunk driver ran a light. You’ve been on life support for the past twenty-four hours, and you suffered from head trauma and heart problems along with internal and brain bleeds. There’s no sign of any major neuro deficits, but we’ll keep a close eye on your memory and muscle weakness.”

“So I’ll be okay?” Chloe asked.

“If you keep going strong you’ll be out of the ICU and into a ward in a few days,” Doctor Kingston said with a smile.

"Thank you. So much," Beca cried. Doctor Kingston gave her a warm smile before popping the chart in the tray at the end of Chloe's bed and leaving the room.

"You look like shit," Chloe mumbled. 

“So do you,” Beca joked and then her face fell stern. "Chloe, don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me?"

Chloe’s eyes filled with tears.

 "I was dying.  _You_  were dying. I thought I'd lost you,” Beca continued.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said softly through.

"No," Beca shook her head and kissed Chloe's forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay, I love you."

"I love you too," Chloe cried. "How's my baby girl? Oh God, is she okay?"

"A champ. She left the hospital with a few bumps and bruises," Beca said. "She had all the nurses at her beck and call, they adored her."

Chloe smiled. "That's my girl."

"How do you feel?" Beca asked.

"Weird. Terrible," Chloe said. Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed when Beca looked at her funny. “What?”

"Iquitmyjob," Beca mumbled quickly.

Chloe sat up, but winced as pain shot through her. "You what?"

"Hey, take it easy…" Beca said, holding Chloe down by the shoulders so she wouldn't move.

"Beca..." 

Beca sighed. "He was an asshole. I was miserable, I'll make it work."

"But this is your dream. You can't just quit."

"I'll work from home, start up my own studio or something. Teach music, I don't know. I'll make it work," Beca said.

Chloe giggled. "You'd be such a grumpy teacher."

"Hey now, I'll have you know I'm a lot more patient since that kid of ours has been around. I'm a changed women."

Chloe smiled warmly. "You sure are, Beca Mitchell." 

Beca leant down, pressing a soft kiss onto Chloe's lips. The redhead smiled into the kiss. A nurse walked in as they pulled away, smiling at them.

"Sorry, but we need to take Chloe for some tests. We shouldn't be too long," The nurse said sweetly.

"I'll call your parents, let them know you're awake," Beca told Chloe after she gave the nurse a nod and a smile.

"Okay," Chloe said and reached to give Beca another kiss. The nurse kicked off the breaks on Chloe's gurney and wheeled her out of the room. Chloe blew a quick kiss to Beca as she turned down the hallway. Beca pulled out her phone, dialling Leah's number. 

"Hey Beca, I'm just cooking dinner so you're on speaker. What's up?" Leah asked as she answered.

"Chloe's awake!" Beca spat out loudly.

A drop of a pan was heard in the background. "What?"

The choking of Leah's voice was enough to bring tears to Beca's eyes. "She's awake and talking and moving. She's awake Leah!"

"Oh my God! My baby is okay?" Leah cried.

"Her motor function is lacking a little but no major deficits so far, she's getting more testing done as we speak," Beca said.

"This is wonderful, Beca!" Leah exclaimed happily. "Frank! Chloe is awake!”

Beca winced and pulled the phone away from her ear as Leah shouted. Commotion between Frank and Leah could be heard through the receiver, and Beca knew how relieved they must feel. When Beca saw that Mia was okay, she felt like world had opened up for her rather than closing in and crashing down. Mia gets to live her life with Chloe in it, a reality that Beca was beginning to lose grasp of. Leah barely talked to Beca before telling her she’ll be at the hospital soon and then hanging up. Beca let out a loud breath, the reality of Chloe waking up sinking in.

Chloe was wheeled back into her room moments before her parents and Mia arrived, barely having time to give Beca a smile before being engulfed into a hug.

“Sweetie, I’m so glad you’re awake,” Leah cried as she gripped onto her daughter. Frank set Mia down onto Chloe’s bed and hugged his daughter from the other side, and the three cried together.

“Mommy,” Mia chirped, shaking Chloe’s leg to get her attention.

“My baby,” Chloe cried loudly, and the toddler leaped into her mother’s arms. Chloe used all the strength she had left in her to lift her arms up and hug Mia, holding her as tight as possible.

“How are you feeling?” Frank asked.

“Much better now with you all here,” Chloe said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Mia stayed cuddled into Chloe’s side for the rest of the might as Frank and Leah told Chloe about how Mia had been over the past couple of days. Nobody wanted to ask about the crash, wanting to keep the first moments of happiness they’d experienced over the last couple of days alive. Mia had fallen asleep by the time Chloe’s parents decided it was time to leave, and Chloe pressed a lingering kiss onto Mia’s forehead before Frank lifted her away. Beca could see how exhausted Chloe was, so once Frank and Leah left she turned off all the lights save for the lamp in the corner.

“How about you get some sleep?” Beca suggested.

Chloe hummed. “You are full of good ideas.”

Chloe gave Beca a weak smile from her bed and Beca gave Chloe a grin in return.

“I love you so much, I’m so glad you’re okay,” Beca said softly as she pressed a kiss to Chloe’s lips.

“I love you too,” Chloe said tiredly.

“Okay, you get some rest. I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“Wait, you’re staying?” Chloe asked, surprised.

“Of course, I’ve kind of grown attached to this ol’ thing,” Beca joked as she dropped into the recliner beside Chloe’s bed.

“Fine. Tomorrow night though, you’re going home for proper sleep.”

Chloe drifted to sleep not long after, light snores falling from her mouth. Beca watched Chloe as she sleep, admiring her wife who still managed to look beautiful after such a horrific crash. Beca had refused to talk to the police until Chloe woke up, so she still was unaware to what happened. Apparently a drunk driver, but Beca felt as though listening to the crash report was like giving up on the hope that Chloe would wake up.

Regardless, Beca wanted to kill the son of a bitch who did this to her wife and daughter.

* * *

Beca hadn’t slept all night. So she watched Chloe’s monitors, looking for changes and any movements from Chloe. Chloe’s breakfast came at half past seven, but Chloe was still out like a light. Beca gave the breakfast to the room next door, a husband sitting beside his wife who’s in a coma. His name is Eric, and he weirdly loves the hospital food. Eric thanks Beca with a tired smile. Beca walked downstairs to the cafeteria, where she ordered herself and Chloe a bagel and smoothie.

“Any news on your wife?” The waitress asked, who had seen Beca a lot through these past days.

“She’s awake,” Beca said with a wide smile.

The waitress’ face filled with a grin. “Beca! That’s fantastic! Has she seen Mia?”

“They saw each other last night, Chloe’s parents brought her over.”

“I’m very happy for you,” the waitress said as she popped a cookie into the bag of bagels, “The cookie is on me, have a good day Beca.”

When Beca got back to Chloe’s room, she stopped in her tracks.

“What happened?” Beca asked. Chloe’s face was read and full of tears, a doctor at her bedside.

“Turns out Chloe is just as stubborn as you are Beca,” Doctor Kingston said. “Chloe thinks she can shove the healing process up her ass.”

“I need to walk! I have a two-year-old, and I plan to have fifty more. I need to walk,” Chloe exclaimed through tears.

Beca felt her heart plummet. “She can’t walk?”

“Not now, but she will, she’s just impatient,” the Doctor explained. “Chloe’s body is very weak. The surgeries and the accident have taken a toll on her body. She will need to undergo physio over the next couple of weeks to help her get her strength back.”

“Why can’t she do physio at home? I don’t have a job, I can take her to appointments.” Beca shuttered as she mentioned not having a job, it was still a bitter pill to swallow.

“We need to monitor her here, she’s going to be in recovery for a few weeks,” Doctor Kingston said. “Chloe, you’ve suffered a traumatic brain injury, your body needs time to heal.”

Beca looked at Chloe, who looked at the Doctor like they’d just kicked several puppies. This was more than just wanting to get out of bed. This is the need at work to support their family, this is keeping her dignity. This is being strong for Mia. 

And the weeks ahead are going to be hard, Beca and Chloe know that. But Chloe is strong, and she is going to defy odds and kick ass.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO THE PITCHES ARE IN MY COUNTRY AND I’M SO EXCITED ABOUT IT AND I WANTED TO EXPLODE ABOUT BECHLOE BUT THE EXPLOSION ITSELF WOULD END UP BEING LONGER THAN THIS CHAPTER! I also just want to point out that I’ve been in this fandom since I was the wee age of twelve and now I’m eighteen in a two months, I used to be heavily Instagram based but for the past few years I’ve followed along on my private account on Instagram and tumblr, secretly geeking out about everything with my secret identity that makes me feel stealthy. And I JUST got back into my bechloe tumblr because my dumbass forgot the email and I feel revived. So if you want to follow me on that, scream at me about Bechloe, send prompts, get cool little things about this story (Instagram au’s and playlists and all that unnecessary stuff that i've created) then go follow me at be-chloe.tumblr.com
> 
> ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! BECHLOE IS REAL! GOD BLESS KENDRICK, CAMPERS, BRITT AND REBEL FOR THESE BLESSED LAST FEW DAYS! WE ARE A LUCKY FANDOM!

The next week was hard on Chloe. She went through physiotherapy almost every day, first to sit up without using the handle above her bed, then holding herself upright with the help of a walking frame, then using the walking frame to walk. She was still too weak to hold Mia on her own, and it was killing her. Beca was often at Chloe’s bedside looking for jobs on her laptop, the stress of them both being out of work becoming too overpowering amongst everything else they were going through. Beca spent most nights at home with Mia, getting her into a suitable routine. Between physio appointments, Beca would go to the studio to finish off Emily’s record. The two had a great support system around them, their parents and the Bellas helping out as much as they could. Chloe hoped she had improved enough to be discharged so she could recover in the comfort of her own home beside Beca and Mia.

As Beca walked back into Chloe’s room after going to the studio with Emily, Chloe’s bed is empty. Chloe’s physio appointment wasn’t for a few more hours, but Beca figured it had been pushed forward so she made her way to the physio ward. Chloe was usually in room 3A and when Beca pushed open the door, Chloe was standing in the middle of the room holding a medicine ball in her trembling hands.

“Whoa, Chloe that’s way too heavy,” Beca said as she ran to Chloe’s side, trying to get the ball out of Chloe’s hands. It was then she realised Chloe was crying.

“Stop. I can do it,” Chloe cried, but her hands continued to tremble under the weight of the ball.

“Why don’t you try a lighter ball, where is your physiotherapist?”

“Out sick for the day, thought I could borrow her room for the day,” Chloe said.

Before Beca could ask how her wife even got in here, the medicine ball fell from Chloe’s hands and narrowly missed their feet.

“Fuck!” Chloe screamed, kicking the ball in anger then wincing as pain shot through her foot.

“Chloe, this isn’t safe. You can’t push your body it’s going to make things worse,” Beca informed.

“I can do it.”

Beca quickly grabbed the ball from the floor before Chloe could. “Let’s try a lighter ball, you’re going to fall from the weight of this.”

“I can do it!” Chloe snapped.

“Don’t yell at me, I’m trying to help. Pick up a lighter ball and we’ll go for a small walk with it.”

“They aren’t the same weight as Mia!” Chloe said. “I need to hold my baby. I need to walk with her on my hip like I used to. So give me the freaking medicine ball God dammit!”

Beca’s features softened. “Chlo…”

“Give me the ball Beca.”

‘Maybe we could start smaller and build back-“

“-give me the ball,” Chloe interrupted.

Beca sighed. “Okay, but I’m going to be at your side the entire time. And you need to tell me when it gets too hard.”

“I can do it.”

Beca sighed again, and gently handed the ball to Chloe. Beca’s hands hovered beneath Chloe’s as they began to do a lap around the room.

“I’m doing it!” Chloe cheered.

“You’re doing so good Chlo, just focus on your footing. One step at a time.”

They slowly made their way around the room, Chloe breathing heavily and beads of sweat forming on her forehead as they neared the end. Beca’s smile grew wide as they finished, proud of her wife. Chloe dropped the ball and slouched in defeat.

“You did it!” Beca cheered.

A small smile formed on Chloe’s face. “I did it.”

Beca grabbed her wife’s face and kissed her. They held each other for a moment, savouring their time together. They hadn’t shared much intimacy since the accident, and this kiss meant everything to the both of them. Chloe broke away after a few minutes and coughed a few times and giggled.

“Sorry, I could barely breathe after that walk.”

“Sure Beale, you just don’t want to admit that I still take your breath away.”

Chloe slapped Beca firmly on the arm.

* * *

Chloe was discharged from hospital a week later. The nurse sent Chloe home with a pair of crutches, just in case, but Chloe was determined not to use them. Beca made sure the house was clean before she left to pick her up from the hospital, never having the time to clean up after herself and Mia and the house was ridiculously untidy. Beca wheeled Chloe through the hospital halls, Mia in Chloe’s lap making her own version of motorbike noises. The long walk from the hospital room to the carpark was admittedly too long for Chloe, so a nurse gave Chloe a wheelchair for the distance. The drive home was silent, save for the quiet hums from Chloe as she listened to the radio. Chloe wasn’t allowed back at work for another four weeks, and had been given some muscle strengthening exercises from her Physio to do at home in the meantime. And Beca had finished recording Emily’s record, the rest of the editing being done at her make shift studio in a spare room at home. The couple had a lot to do before getting back to work, but they both hoped they could use this time to rekindle their relationship. When they arrived home, Beca had only just walked through the door when her phone began to ring.

Beca frowned at the unknown number showing on her phone screen.

“Who is it?” Chloe chirped from the dining room.

Beca just gave her wife a small shrug before answering. “Hello?”

“Is this Beca?” A male voice asked.

“Yes, this is she,” Beca replied.

“This is Charlie Park, I was one of the producers working with you at ATL Studios.”

“Charlie? The lead producer for the Chainsmokers single?” Beca asked, surprised.

“Yeah, I’m that guy. Do you have a few minutes to talk?” Charlie asked.

“Listen, thank you for reaching out to me, but I’m no longer an employee of ATL Studios and I’m not working on that single anymore,” Beca informed.

“I know, you’re the one who kicked Tyler’s ass. We all know who you are,” Charlie said with a laugh. “We’re just about finished with the record. I’m looking to transfer studios because I’m also sick of Tyler’s bullshit.”

Chloe sent Beca a questioning look, and Beca just shot her an uneasy smile. “Okay? What does this have to do with me?”

“You posted on Twitter that you were opening your own studio and needed some help,” Charlie said.

“What? No I didn’t, I’m sorry you must have the wrong person…”

“I’m looking at the tweet right now, unless you posted it as a prank. I'm hoping it isn't, I need to rebuild my career, and I feel like you and I would make great things together judging by how I saw you work at the studio.”

“I’m sorry but I still don’t… Oh my God, one moment please.” Beca pulled the phone away from her ear and covered the speaker with her hand.

“Chloe, what did you do?” Beca whisper-yelled to Chloe across the room.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Chloe said, faking innocence.

“My own studio? Chloe! I don’t have the money or the experience to open a studio!” Beca said.

Chloe stood up from the chair and slowly backed out of the room. “You underestimate your talent, Becs.”

"Chloe!" Beca called, but her wife had already wandered off.

Beca sighed loudly before drawing the phone back to her ear. “A studio. I’m sorry but this is all a misunderstanding.”

“Really?” Charlie asked, sounding disappointed.

“I don’t really have the money, and nobody in the music industry knows my full name. All I have is a spare room to create mixes.”

“A spare room is all we need. Fancy studios don’t make the music, it’s the talent that does,” Charlie said genuinely. “Look, the Chainsmokers came to ATL Studios for me. People know me. People will soon know you because I’ve heard the demos from Emily’s record and they sound genius. Trust me, this isn’t going to be a flop. We get our own hours, we can pick who we sign to our label and who we want to work with. We can produce music without an over-confident big shot producer breathing down our neck.”

“Wait, our own hours?” Beca asked.

“Of course. We’ll be our own bosses, after all,” Charlie said with a light laugh.

“Look, Charlie, can I think about it? It’s a really big step for me to take and I need to talk to a few people and consider some factors.”

“Of course. Save my number, yeah? You can call or text me whenever to arrange a time to meet up or something,” Charlie said kindly.

The two of them said their goodbyes soon after, and Beca ran a hand through her hair because what the fuck just happened? Chloe sheepishly appeared in the entryway, a shy smile playing on her lips.

“So, how’d it go?” Chloe asked.

“Dude, you hacked my Twitter?” Beca asked.

“Well, I wouldn’t go as far as saying ‘hacked’. I just went on your phone while you peed,” Chloe said with a small shrug.

“Why, Chloe?” Beca asked. She wasn’t mad or upset, just curious.

“Well, I thought you’d have more fun doing what you love if you built it yourself. I know how intimidated you felt working at the studio, and I could tell you were afraid to show your full potential in fear of rejection.”

A smile formed on Beca’s face.

“Are you gonna tear up?” Chloe asked with surprise.

“No.”

“Oh my God you are!” Chloe squealed. She pulled Beca into a hug, squeezing her tight and pressing a kiss into the side of her head.

“I don’t deserve it. After everything I’ve done, you shouldn’t have done that for me,” Beca said with a thick voice.

Chloe pulled away and held Beca’s face between her hands. “Becs, listen to me. You deserve this, you’ve been working so hard. Don’t think about the past, we’re getting stronger and you’ve no doubt proved to me that you are willing to do anything for our marriage. You are so talented, and you deserve to be seen.”

“Stop making me cry!” Beca yelled with a watery laugh. “I love you, thank you.”

“I love you too Becs.”

Beca leaned forward and kissed Chloe. She gently pushed Chloe against the wall behind them as the kiss began to intensify. Chloe’s hands trailed up the side of Beca’s thighs, resting on Beca’s hips for a few moments before gravitating to Beca’s ass. Chloe gave her wife’s ass a small squeeze, causing Beca to jump slightly and giggle into Chloe’s mouth. Beca’s hands tangled in the back of Chloe’s hair as she deepened the kiss, Chloe’s mouth parting as she felt Beca’s tongue run across her bottom lip. Chloe pulled Beca closer to her – if that was even possible – as they made out against the wall. It’s been so long, too long, and Chloe missed the way Beca’s lips felt against hers.

Chloe began to kiss down Beca's jaw and neck when a loud crash was heard from the living room, followed by a faint “Uh-oh”.

Beca pulled away, and Chloe let her head fall back against the wall as she let out a frustrated groan.

“Why,” Beca whined.

“It’s almost time for her nap…”

Beca knew what Chloe was implying, especially by the smirk across her wife’s face. “As turned on as I am right now, you need to rest.”

“I don’t need to rest. I need to have sex with my extremely hot wife,” Chloe said seriously.

“Chlo, you need to rest because your-“

“-I know, I know. But it’s been too long Bec,” Chloe complained.

Beca kissed Chloe’s forehead. “When Mia naps, you nap. Then maybe tonight we’ll have some nice vanilla sex, because I'm too scared I'll hurt you and get cussed out by your surgeons.”

“Not too vanilla though!” Chloe called out to her wife as Beca walked away to investigate whatever mess Mia had made. When Beca got to the living room, Mia was standing in the middle of a mountain of books looking unsure of what to do with herself. It was clear the toddler had climbed the bookshelf and accidentally swiped of bunch of her books off the shelf by accident.

“Did you climb the bookshelf, Mia?” Beca asked as sternly as she could – her mind was still with Chloe’s vanilla comment.

“No,” Mia lied.

“Tell me the truth,” Beca said.

Mia pondered her answer for a few moments. “Yes.”

“Mia, what did Mommy and I say about climbing? You could really hurt yourself it’s not safe.”

Beca watched as Mia’s face scrunched up and her eyes turned watery. Beca counted to three in her head and right on cue the toddler started wailing. Beca let out a long sigh. It wasn’t long until Mia fell to the floor, crying into the carpet in the foetal position. Ever the dramatic, a clone of Chloe. Beca picked the toddler up from the ground, carrying her like a football into the kitchen.

“You, little miss, need a nap,” Beca said as she got a sippy cup of water for the screaming toddler.

“No! No nap!” Mia screamed as she tried to wriggle out of Beca’s hold.

Chloe looked at the two over her coffee at the dinner table, relieved she’s not the one having to deal with Mia’s tantrum. Beca walked up the stairs, Mia now sitting on her hip. The toddler continues to wail and thrash in her mother’s grip as Beca sits in the rocking chair.

“Take your drink Mia,” Beca said as she tried to hand the bottle over to Mia.

The little girl pushed it away. “No!”

Beca rolled her eyes. Instead of trying to fight the toddler, she just let her ride out the tantrum in her arms as she gently rocked in the chair. As Mia’s wails calmed into quiet sobs, the toddler took the sippy cup and sipped the water. Beca could see Mia’s eyes growing heavier as her daughter tried to stubbornly stay awake. After 20 minutes of exhausting dramatics, Mia had finally fallen heavy in Beca’s arms. Beca put her daughter in her bed, tucking her favourite stuffed bunny between her neck and shoulder before leaving the room.

Chloe was watching an episode of ‘Catfish: The TV Show’ when Beca entered the living room, her packets of medication laying on the coffee table in front of her. Beca flopped onto the couch, and Chloe’s head immediately fell onto her shoulder.

“Our daughter loves to throw a good bitch fit,” Beca joked.

“We’ve seen worse, she was just getting started,” Chloe said.

“Takes after her mother,” Beca said and jabbed Chloe in the stomach lightly. The two sat silently together, watching as Nev and Max act surprised when the person being catfished tells them they’ve never video chatted. Beca and Chloe get hooked on the episode regardless.

“Did you want to tell me about that phone call?” Chloe asked as the episode finishes, sitting up to look at her wife.

“He’s a guy called Charlie, he was the lead producer on the single we were working on for The Chainsmokers,” Beca said.

“And? Did he call you about the Tweet?” Chloe asked.

“He wants to work with me, create a studio with me. He said something about being sick of Tyler and wanting to rebuild his career.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Beca smiled. “I think so… he called me a genius Chlo.”

Chloe’s heart grew ten sizes seeing Beca seem so happy about a comment someone had made about her. “Are you going to go for it?”

“I think so, I’d like to meet up with him and talk. Do you- do you think I should?” Beca asked innocently.

“Do whatever makes you happy Becs, this is your dream.”

“I’ll give it a week. I’ll do my research, I’ll do a whole bunch of thinking. I’ll give it a week,” Beca said.

Chloe smiled adoringly at Beca. And Beca blushed under her wife’s stare. _Blushed_. Beca feels as though they’ve falling in love with each other all over again these past couple of weeks, slowly fixing the trail of broken pieces they’ve left behind and falling back into their old selves.

“What?” Beca asked shyly as a smile played on Chloe’s lips as she stared at Beca.

“We should go away,” Chloe said.

“What?”

“You, Mia, and I. We should take a trip somewhere, catch a break while we can. Do typical family things, be obnoxious tourists.”

“What? Like now?” Beca asked dumbly.

“Well no. We’ll leave tomorrow, it’ll be spontaneous and exciting. We’ll go somewhere cool like New York City or Hawaii,” Chloe explained.

Beca just stared blankly at her wife. “Where is this coming from?”

“Well, Doctor Reed said we needed to spend more quality time together and get to relearn each other. We’ve been through a lot recently, and I think we’re past the stage of snapping at each other every time we speak. We can rebuild our marriage while having quality family time.”

“Doctor Reed can suck my dick,” Beca commented, earning a stern glare from Chloe. Thank God they didn't have to see her anymore, she got really annoying after a few sessions. Chloe would obviously disagree.

“She was a very nice lady, and you were the one who picked her.”

“Just because I picked her doesn’t mean I liked her,” Beca mumbled.

Chloe just ignored her. “So, you in or not?”

“Is there gonna be sex?” Beca asked.

“If you play your cards right, but don’t get too cocky now,” Chloe teased.

Beca’s hand trailed up Chloe’s inner thigh. “That’s not what you were saying an hour ago. You basically begged me to pull some fifty shades shit on you.”

Chloe laughed loudly and slapped Beca's shoulder. “Did not!”

“Fine. I’ll go, as long as it’s not Disneyland,” Beca said.

“Yay! I’ll book our tickets now!” Chloe squealed happily.

“What happened to you resting?”

“Too much to do, too little time,” Chloe said as she pulled her laptop onto her lap and opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short but it was fluffy and I wanted to publish it on the day we all found out we live in a world where Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow have kissed and bechloe is real.  
> p.s i'm excited about what I have planned for this story and I love every single one of you who leave kudos and comments, I am so grateful :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

When Beca woke the next day, the first thing she could hear was Mia attempting to sing a new Ed Sheeran song that had been on the radio every time the family were in a car. As Beca opened her eyes, she saw the dull light shining through the sides of the curtains. Small puffs of breath were felt on her shoulder and she turned her head to see Chloe sprawled across the middle of their bed, her lips less than an inch away from Beca’s shoulder. Beca smiled, brushingstrands of red hair out of Chloe’s face. Usually Chloe was up at 6:00am getting ready for her morning jog with Mia, but her pain medication makes her drowsy and she ends up being in bed for hours longer than Beca.

The hardwood floors are cold on Beca’s feet when she crawls out of bed, and she immediately misses the warmth of the comforter and Chloe by her side. Mia is sitting up in her crib when Beca enters her room, a blanket over her head as if she’s a ghost and her singing has dulled whispers.

“Morning monkey,” Beca said softly as she pulled the blanket off the toddlers head.

“Hi Ma," Mia said, immediately lifting her arms to be pulled out of her crib. Beca lifts her up, resting her on her hip and then opening the curtains to let some light into the room. There’s fog on the windows from the cold morning air, and the sun is still rising above the rooftops of their suburb. Beca sighed when she read the clock above the rocking chair, 7:14am. Mia looked at her with puffy eyes, her hair in a curly mess from her sleep.

“What?” Beca asked with a confused frown.

“Run,” Mia said.

Right. She’s accustomed to Chloe’s morning runs. Fucking joy.

“How about another day Mia?” Beca asked, her voice sweet in hopes her daughter would drop the subject.

But Mia scowled. “It been long time Mama.”

“I know Mia, but your Mommy needs her rest. We can’t wake her,” Beca explained.

“You take me.”

Beca let out a laugh, but the toddler was pouting. Beca’s smile fell and she gave her daughter a pained look.

“You can’t be serious.”

Mia’s face didn’t change. Why couldn’t the toddler take after the Mitchell part of her last name and find comfort and happiness in staying in bed all morning? Beca rolled her eyes at Mia and let out a long sigh.

“Fine, but only because you slept in for an hour longer than usual,” Beca said. “And I’m not running, we’ll walk.”

The brunette mother didn’t bother changing out of her sweatpants and shirt, instead she just pulled on a hoodie and slipped on a pair of shoes. Beca changed Mia into warmer clothes before securing the toddler into her stroller and handing her a sippy cup of water. As soon as they stepped outside, Beca pulled the hood over her messy bed hair and put her sunglasses on because God _forbid_ a neighbor or friend noticed Beca at this hour of the morning. Beca was not in the mood for conversations with one of Chloe’s soccer mom friends. The Atlanta weather wasn’t too cold for mid-October, but the air was cool enough for Mia and Beca’s cheeks and nose to go pink after five minutes of walking.

It was actually nice. There weren’t many cars on the streets, there were birds chirping in the trees surrounding them and every now and again Mia will make a little noise at something she saw. It was so nice, Beca couldn’t even be mad about the faint squeak the wheels of Mia’s stroller made. They came across a park, and Beca felt Mia’s sudden movements. She was squirming and bouncing in her seat, yelling “park! Park! Park!”

Beca turned into the park, pushing the toddler toward the small playground. Beca had barely unbuckled Mia before the two-year-old sprinted to the slide. Beca watched as Mia crawled up the stairs on her hands and feet with a huge grin on her face.

“Come, Mama!” Mia yelled, waving her mother over. When Beca reached her daughter, Mia’s face was full of concern.

“What’s wrong kid?” Beca asked.

“Too high,” Mia said.

“Mommy said you learned how to go down slides all by yourself. You got this kiddo,” Beca encouraged the toddler.

“Too high,” Mia whined.

“It’s okay, mom’s right here. I won’t let you hurt yourself.”

But Mia said nothing, and the deep frown on her face was partially covered by the beanie that was slipping on her head. Beca climbed the slide’s stairs, picking Mia up from behind and bringing her onto her lap as she sits down at the top of the slide. This slide _was_ a bit dramatic for a small two-year-old go down by herself. Safe in her mother’s arms, Mia giggled as she urged them forward. Loud giggles and squeals came from Mia as they slid down the red slide, going over a few humps on the way down. Beca couldn’t wipe the smile off her face at the happiness radiating off of her daughter.

“Again! Again!” Mia cheered.

They went down the slide a few more times before Beca retired to the park bench and watched her daughter. Beca wasn’t even keeping track of time as she watched Mia alternate between different play equipment, get up as she fell over and over, and even chased after the birds on the grass. She sent Chloe some photos she’d taken of their daughter, and it was then she saw that they’d been out for over an hour. When Mia came to her mom for a sip of water, Beca pulled the little girl into her arms and gave her a kiss.

“You ready to go bug?” Beca asked. Mia let out a little whine and her bottom lip jutted out.

“Aren’t you hungry? We haven’t had breakfast.”

The little girl’s eyes lit up. She gave her mother an eager nod, cuddling closer into her body. Beca let out a small chuckle as her daughter began to cling onto her, little legs wrapped around her waist and small fingers digging into the sides of her neck.

“I can’t carry you all the way home kiddo, you’ll break mom’s back,” Beca said to Mia, but the toddler didn’t move or make a sound. Beca sighed, standing up and shifting Mia to her back. “Now you really are a monkey.”

Beca laughed and added a video to her snapchat story of Mia attempting to make monkey sounds as her mother began to walk the two home, Mia contently hanging off of Beca’s back.

* * *

When they arrived home with bagels from the bakery a few blocks away (where Mia had a tantrum because they didn’t sell her favourite milk), Chloe was nowhere to be found. Beca set Mia down in the living room and turned on some cartoons before walking up the stairs to wake up her wife. Chloe was curled into Beca’s pillow, her red hair a mess across the white linen and her mouth open slightly. Beca smiled at the sight, snapping a picture of her wife. Beca never got used to how beautiful her wife was. It’s not fair to the _world_ how beautiful Chloe is.

While Beca had her phone out, she decided to message Charlie quickly.

**_[Beca]_** _Hey Charlie, this is Beca. Can I meet with you next week? I’d like to talk more about this offer_

**_[Charlie Park]_ ** _Cool bro! I’ll send you my address and a time when I know more about my schedule_

Beca smiled, placed her phone on the nightstand and crawled into bed. She kissed down the back of her wife’s neck and shoulders, and the redhead stirred awake.

“Morning, sleepy head,” Beca said softly, a warm smile on her lips.

Chloe smiled tiredly. “Hey, you.”

“Sleep well?”

“Like a baby,” Chloe said. “Where’s Mia?”

“Watching cartoons. We went to the park, chased some birds. Oh, and we got breakfast,” Beca informed her wife.

“Are you telling me you left the house before 9am?” Chloe asked with a smirk.

“You forgot the part about chasing birds and breakfast.”

“Right, sorry. Did you make her green smoothie?” Chloe asked.

Beca’s screwed up her nose. “Dude, gross. I’ll take the kid for a walk but I draw the line at green smoothies.”

Chloe smiled up at Beca adoringly and it made Beca nervous.

“What?” She asked.

“Nothing.” Chloe’s grin only grew bigger.

Beca slapped Chloe on the arm. “Tell me!”

“Ow, gosh. Abuse much?” Chloe teased. “Fine. I’m just really happy with our improvement. It makes my heart want to burst, I’m really proud of you. I know none of it has been easy, and I know you’ve compromised so much for us. I bet Mia loved spending time with you this morning, she’s happy you’re back.”

“I’m happy I’m back and I want you to know nothing hurt me more than leaving every morning and coming back to a quiet house. I was being selfish, I’m never going to forgive myself for it. I will spend the rest of my life showing you how sorry I am.”

Chloe cupped Beca’s face in her hands, forcing Beca to look at her.

“Hey, look at me okay? Don’t be so hard on yourself, this wasn’t all on you. We’re a team, okay? We both have our flaws but we never give up on each other.” Chloe kissed Beca, and Beca felt forgiveness in the kiss. “You’re amazing, Beca Beale-Mitchell. You’re determined, and you’re strong. You are extraordinary.”

“I love you,” Beca said, surging forward and pressing her lips against Chloe’s.

“We still need to have make up sex from the fight at my school concert,” Chloe said against her wife’s lips.

“As good as that sounds, there’s currently a two-year-old downstairs who’s capable of climbing stairs. I don’t want to scare her for life, just like I have been.”

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked in confusion.

Beca laughed. “All I’m going to say is I hated staying on Jesse and Lucy’s couch for more reasons than you think.”

Beca was already walking out of the room, and Chloe threw a pillow as far as she could and mentally fist pumped the air when the pillow hit her wife’s back. Beca turned around, scowling with a smile playing on her lips.

“It’s too early for this Beale, I haven’t even had my coffee.”

The pair walked down the stairs slowly, Chloe gripping onto Beca’s arm to help steady her. Beca lead Chloe into the living room so Chloe could sit. The redhead winced slightly, her eyes shutting as she rubbed her temple.

“You okay, Chlo?” Beca asked.

“Yeah, just a headache.”

“I’ll get you some water and your medication. Are you hungry? Breakfast might help,” Beca offered.

“Breakfast sounds great, thanks,” Chloe said sweetly, giving Mia a cuddle.

Beca returned moments later with the bag of bagels, a glass of water for Chloe and her medication. Chloe smiled softly, and Beca’s eyes focused on the healed cut on Chloe’s bottom lip.

“I booked us three an Airbnb for tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday down by the beach in Charleston,” Chloe informed after downing her medication, handing Beca a printout of the Airbnb that was left on the coffee table from last night.

“Chloe, are you sure now is the best time? You’re still recovering, and a beach in South Carolina doesn’t sound like the best idea for you,” Beca said, worried.

Chloe shrugged. “Some family time won’t hurt me. And it’s the only chance we’ll have for a while before we both go back to work. Besides, Charleston sounds relaxing.”

“If it gets too much, we’re coming home okay?” Beca said.

“Okay, Becs,” Chloe reassured with a smile, pressing a kiss to her wife’s cheek.

* * *

The family stayed in their pyjamas for most of the morning, Mia being the last of the three to get ready before Aubrey and James came over for lunch. Beca was in the shower while Chloe decided to change Mia. The two-year-old was sitting patiently on her changing table while her mom rummaged through her closet in search of an outfit for the day. Chloe smiled when she held up a gray dress to Mia’s body.

“This will do. What tights do you want Mia?” Chloe asked.

“Pink!” Mia yelled. Chloe laughed softly and picked out a pair of pale pink knitted tights from the drawer. She undressed Mia from her pyjamas, her breath catching in her throat as she sees the bruises and cuts along Mia’s body. Mia’s screaming flashed through Chloe’s head, but the redhead just shook her head and gulped as she continued to pull the pants off. Mia’s little scrawny legs look so _angry_. You get pretty accustomed to your toddler having bruises as a mother, but never like this. Chloe could see the small raw dots along a few cuts along Mia’s body were her sutures were, and the large scar healing across the toddler’s side.

A lump caught in Chloe’s throat as she took in every detail of Mia’s body after the accident. Then she remembered the headlights of the drunk driver’s car. Then the harsh impact. The glass shattering, the taste of blood, the _pain_ , the screaming of Mia calling for her, the ringing of her ears and the chilling silence as she fell unconscious.

Chloe picked Mia up off the table and held her tightly against her chest. She felt the warm, soft skin of Mia’s back. The strands of hair falling from Mia’s braid brushing against her cheek.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t protect you,” Chloe whispered into Mia’s ear, and then tasted the salty tears that had fallen over her lips. By the time Chloe composed herself, got Mia ready and made her way downstairs, Aubrey was already sitting in the dining room with Beca. Chloe ushered Mia into the living room, telling her to get a few toys to play with.

“Hey Bree,” Chloe said from the doorway and the blonde immediately stood up and hugged her best friend.

“I missed you, how are you?” Aubrey asked as she broke away from the hug.

“I’m going well, I missed you so much,” Chloe said and sat down next to Aubrey. “Where’s Stacie?”

“Work thing, they’re so close to having a breakthrough on a clinical trial,” Aubrey explained.

“Sounds cool,” Beca chimed in, bouncing James on her knee.

“Hi Aunty Bee,” Mia said when she entered the room with a bunch of toys in a bag that she’s dragging behind her.

“Hi my little ginger spice!” Aubrey said happily, scooping the toddler into her arms and sitting her on her knee.

“So, I was thinking maybe we could go out for lunch. We don’t have much food here since I’ve been in hospital for a while and I’m dying to get out into the world again,” Chloe said.

Beca hesitated before answering, “If that’s what you want, then sure Chlo.”

“That sounds great. James has been pretty settled in public lately, and I’m craving a burger from that diner a few blocks away,” Aubrey said.

“Oh boy, I remember the days of a baby Mia in public. She _never_ stopped screaming,” Chloe said with a small laugh.

“Yeah, she has Chloe’s lungs. Wouldn’t be surprised if Mia had nodes already,” Beca joked.

Chloe glared at Beca. “Too soon.”

“Dude, It’s been like ten years!” Beca laughed.

“It’s not funny,” Chloe said seriously before cracking a smile.

“Nodes?” Mia asked with a tilt of her head.

“Nothing baby,” Chloe laughed.

* * *

When the Beale-Mitchell’s went out with the Posen family, Beca and Stacie usually had a separate conversation to the inseparable Chloe and Aubrey. Plus, they got stuck with the kids. With Stacie being at work and Chloe and Aubrey deep in conversation, Beca was stuck with the kids alone. It was pretty easy, James was sitting contently in his stroller and Mia was quiet as soon as her food was put in front of her. So Beca sat at the end of the booth with Mia sitting across from her, helping her color in the picture the waitress gave her. Beca was only listening to parts of Chloe and Aubrey’s conversation as she colored along with Mia, but piped up at the phrase ‘potty training’.

“Oh my god, Posen. _Never_ potty train your kid,” Beca said seriously. “There is always pee everywhere, then her shit is like-“

“Okay! Food in my mouth, please shut up,” Aubrey said.

“Sorry, wouldn’t want a repeat of Pukey Posen at the Lincoln Centre,” Beca joked as she bit into a fry.

If looks could kill, the glare Aubrey is giving Beca right now would have killed her ten times over. Chloe had to bite back a laugh. Next thing Beca knew, there was cold liquid soaking into her skinny jeans. Mia looked at her mom with wide eyes, hands on Beca’s sprite cup which had been tipped over.

Beca stood abruptly. “Fuck!”

“Rebeca Eloise!” Chloe scolded.

“Fuck!” Mia yelled, earning a few looks from strangers.

“Mia Finley!” Both moms yell in surprise. The toddler’s eyes grow wider at the commotion before laughing.

“It’s not funny,” Chloe said to Mia seriously. Chloe’s gaze fixed to Beca’s and she gave her a cold glare. Then, Aubrey burst out laughing.

“Bree!”

“I’m sorry Chloe, but Mia looks so proud of herself,” Aubrey said.

All the women then turn their attention to Mia, who is grinning up at them. Beca then burst out laughing too.

“You guys, this is not funny,” Chloe said.

“It’s kinda funny,” Beca giggled.

“It’s not,” Chloe said, biting back a smile.

Beca turned to James in the stroller. “Baby J, can you say f-“

“Beca!” Chloe and Aubrey interrupted in unison.

“Oh come on, I wasn’t actually going to say fuck,” Beca said with a roll of her eyes.

“Fuck!” Mia yelled.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe was the first one up. She darted around the house, packing things she didn’t need and getting stressed over not having specific things.

“Chlo, South Carolina has stores you know,” Beca informed her wife from her spot on the bed with Mia cuddled into her side.

“But I only like this type of sunscreen, what if they don’t have this kind.” Chloe’s voice was muffled because her head was buried in their master bathroom vanity.

“It’s only a few days, I’m sure we can use a different sunscreen for a few days if they don’t have it,” Beca pointed out.

“But this one is organic, you and Mia have sensitive skin and this one smells the best,” Chloe said. “Aha! Found it.”

“Hey, um, so I contacted that guy to arrange a meeting with him,” Beca said to Chloe.

“Charlie?” Chloe asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

“Yeah, him. I’m meeting with him next week to discuss options and stuff.”

Chloe smiled. “That’s great. Whatever you decide, I’ll support you one hundred percent.”

“Do you think I could actually run a studio with him? This could really ruin things and I don’t want us to have to sell this house or something because I fucked up and started my own business with a guy that’s only talked to me at work a few times and all of a sudden the bank is taking the house from us and we can’t afford to send our kid to preschool.”

“Beca. You can do this. You said artists go to ATL Studios for Charlie, right?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, but they have no clue who I am,” Beca said.

“Because Tyler never gave you a chance. In LA, your boss never treated you like Tyler did. You aren’t going to be a brilliant music producer because of Charlie, you’re going to be a brilliant producer because you already _are_ a brilliant producer.”

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. “Thank you.”

“You’re amazing Becs. We’re going on a family vacation, don’t stress about work, okay? Just focus on your daughter and your super hot wife,” Chloe said with a wink. “And also, we are totally celebrating the fact that the first single from Emily’s EP is being released next week.”

Beca whined. “But I hate parties.”

“Suck it up babe, this is a big deal,” Chloe said as she began applying mascara. “Now hurry up and get ready, we’re leaving in an hour and Mia isn’t even ready.”

* * *

Chloe sat on the front porch steps with Mia as they watched Beca load the car with bags. Chloe stood up and lead Mia to the jeep, picking her up and buckling her into the car seat. Her hands were trembling, and she swore under her breath as she clipped her finger.

“Chlo, are you okay?” Beca asked from behind her. Chloe didn’t reply. She didn’t trust her voice.

A few moments later Chloe felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Let me do it,” Beca offered with a kind voice. Chloe stood back, running a shaky hand through her hair as she watched her wife quickly buckle their daughter into her car seat. When Beca turned around with a concerned look on her face, Chloe’s eyes immediately welled with tears.

“What’s wrong?” Beca asked softly, pulling her wife into a hug.

“How long is the drive?” Chloe asked with a weak voice.

Beca pulled away. “Um, like five hours. I think.”

“Oh God,” Chloe said under her breath, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Chloe, seriously, tell me what’s wrong.”

“The accident. I haven’t been in the car longer than fifteen minutes since the accident,” Chloe explained as she cried.

“Oh, Chlo.” Beca pulled Chloe into her embrace again, pressing a kiss into her cheek.

Chloe sobbed into her shoulder. “It was so horrible.”

“I know, Chlo.”

Beca gave Mia a weak smile over her wife’s shoulder. Chloe hadn’t talked much about the accident, and decided not to go to the court trial to face the drunk driver. Beca wasn’t sure how much of the accident Chloe actually remembered, but with the injuries Chloe sustained she hopes Chloe doesn’t remember much. She hope she doesn’t remember the pain.

Chloe is still recovering from the accident weeks later. She can’t walk without an aid, she forgets things, and she’s always exhausted. Beca hates seeing how much struggle Chloe has gone through the past few months, from their marriage trouble to the accident. Chloe doesn’t deserve this.

Beca pulled her phone out of her pocket, and a song began to play through the blutooth speakers in the car. Chloe pulled away from her wife with a thoughtful look.

“Is this?”

“It is,” Beca interrupted with a smile. “Dance with me.”

_Beca and Chloe took to the floor as their first dance song began to play. Beca followed behind Chloe hand in hand with a huge grin, giddy from the night’s events. Beca placed her hands on Chloe’s waist, feeling the lace of her elegant wedding dress under her fingertips. Chloe pressed their foreheads together as she wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck, pressing a quick kiss on her wife’s lips._

**_August afternoon, I can picture you_ **

**_Walking with your father at your side_ **

**_In the summer heat, California speaks_ **

**_Softly like she’s making up her mind_ **

_The two swayed slowly to the song, smiles on their faces. They looked into each other’s eyes like they were speaking the future. As the next verse began, Beca began softly singing along:_

_“ **And now, as I stand beside you I say,**_

**_Baby, isn’t it crazy that we’re born only to die?_ **

**_But lately, I’ve been counting my stars_ **

**_‘Cause I will spend my whole life loving you._ ** _”_

_“I love you,” Chloe whispered._

_“I love you too, Chloe Beale.”_

_“That’s Chloe Beale-Mitchell to you,” Chloe_ said with a wink.

_Beca rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Beale.”_

Beca and Chloe stood in each other’s arms, in front of their car with their daughter softly humming to the song. Chloe’s eyes were shut, and unsteady breaths were brushing against Beca’s ear. Beca began to sing, in hopes of calming her wife like it used to.

“ ** _And how lucky enough I am to say_**

**_Baby, isn’t it crazy that we’re born only to die_ **

**_But lately, I’ve been counting my stars_ **

**_‘Cause I will spend my whole life loving you._** ”

Chloe was still crying and shaking as the song ended. Beca shivered as she felt the redhead’s lips skim across her neck as she whispered a thank you.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” Beca said softly. “We don’t have to go to Charleston. It’s a long drive, I don’t want it to upset you too much.”

Chloe pulled back, shook her head and wiped her tears. “No. It’s okay. I trust you, I can do this.”

“Are you sure?” Beca asked, concerned.

“I’m sure. If Mia can get over it then so can I.”

Beca frowned. “Mia isn’t even three, she doesn’t know the reality of what happened like you do.”

“But she was hurt. Badly. She’s got bruises that are taking forever to heal and scars that will always be on her. I have to be strong for her, this little vacation is for her.”

“Chloe, we don’t have to do this,” Beca said again.

“I want to,” Chloe said with a small smile.

“If at any point you want to turn around and come home, we can okay?” Beca offered.

“Okay,” Chloe nodded. She then turned to Mia and squeezed her cheeks. “Let’s go to the beach, baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited about this chapter, and I think it's my longest chapter. Took up 10 pages on Microsoft Word, my average is 7 pages.   
> Hope you guys like it and I hope it was worth the wait :) 
> 
> Song: I Will Spend My Whole Life Loving You - Imaginary Future ft. Kina Grannis


End file.
